Away from the Sun
by Sary-chann
Summary: Sasuke está preso nas trevas e o único que pode tirálo de lá é ele mesmo.Mas quem disse que ele está sozinho? Duas mãos surgirão para ajudálo a encontrar a saída. Um clássico da volta do Sasuke a partir do cap 5 vários casais Fim
1. Away from the Sun

_Não me matem!!! Sei que tenho um monte de projetos não terminados e pendentes, mas não me contive. Quando ouvi essa música surgiu a idéia para essa fic XD e além disso descobri que só escrevi duas fics que não eram UA o que é muito pouco... (Estou viciada em escrever o.O)_

_Bom... Será uma fic centrada no Sasuke e a continuação já está mais ou menos encaminhada... _

_Aviso que contém SPOILERS do mangá._

_Espero que gostem..._

_Um capítulo inspirado na música "Away from the Sun" do 3 Doors Down. Que aliás é linda, se alguém estiver interessado existe o clipe no youtube e dá para ler a fic enquanto ouve a música n.n_

_Boa leitura!!!_

**_&&&&&&&& Away from the Sun &&&&&&&&&&&_**

Para ele os anos se passaram como uma eternidade...Longe do Sol, longe de seus amigos, longe de Konoha, mas não se importava, porque estava cada vez mais próximo de seu único e verdadeiro objetivo... O único sentimento que ainda restava em seu coração era o ódio, seus olhos que congelaram na noite em que o sangue de seu clã foi derramado se tornaram ainda mais frios e sua determinação apenas crescera. Três anos... Fazia três anos desde que havia abdicado de sua vida para seguir o que ele chamava de destino, mas que não passava de uma ambição suicida.

_It's down to this _

_Eu me decidi_

I've got to make this life make sense

Eu tenho que dar sentido a essa minha vida

Can anyone tell what I've done

Alguém pode dizer o que o que eu fiz

I miss the life

Eu perdi a vida

I miss the colors of the world

Eu perdi as cores do mundo

Can anyone tell where I am

Alguém pode me dizer onde estou

Nesse período Orochimaru o treinou, mas também se tornou inútil, quem ele pensava que era para derrotá-lo?? Quanta audácia pensar que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, entregaria seu corpo tão facilmente. Mas Orochimaru pagou o preço de sua ganância com a vida e agora estava lacrado na alma do pupilo, um fim patético para o ninja que queria vencer a morte. O pupilo havia superado o mestre a muito tempo.

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down _

_Por que mais uma vez eu me encontro tão fundo_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

_Longe do Sol que brilha nos lugares mais sombrios_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again _

_Eu estou tão fundo, longe do Sol novamente_

_Away from the sun again _

_Longe do Sol novamente_

Agora o time Hebi rumava para encontrar Itachi... Orochimaru não fora completamente inútil, afinal foi graças ao sannin ele encontrou três pessoas que se encaixavam perfeitamente em seus planos... Frios, sanguinários, fortes e mais importante que isso estavam dispostos a morrer por ele.

Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu não representavam nada para ele, eram apenas peças de um plano maior, o ajudariam a completar seu objetivo e nada mais... Esse pensamento passou por sua mente várias vezes e para sua surpresa isso o incomodava, ele havia se tornado um ser desprezível e nojento... No fim era quase tão repugnante quanto Orochimaru... Mas mesmo assim não se arrependeria se pudesse alcançar sua tão esperada vingança. Afinal os fins justificam os meios não é??

_I'm over this _

_Estou cansado disso_

_I'm tired of livin' in the dark _

_Estou cansado de viver na escuridão_

_Can anyone see me down here _

_Alguém consegue me ver aqui no fundo_

_The feeling's gone _

_Os sentimentos se foram_

_There's nothing left to lift me up _

_Não há nada mais que me erga_

_Back into the world I know _

_De volta no mundo que eu conheço_

Estava chovendo... Suigetsu estava adorando o clima, mas Karin não parava de reclamar e enquanto discutiam Juugo parecia estar entrando em outra de suas crises de fúria... Foi em uma clareira próxima do país do trovão que se reencontraram...Mas uma pena que não foi com quem ele queria.

Seus olhos se encontraram com um par verde esmeralda e dessa vez foi ele que não conseguiu quebrar o contato. O que estava acontecendo?? Talvez fosse a chuva, mas a dona dos olhos mais verdes que ele já vira parecia estar chorando e isso lhe causou um mal-estar gigantesco... Será que aquilo que estava sentindo seria arrependimento?? Não... Era apenas... Como era mesmo que sempre dizia a si mesmo quando via aquelas lágrimas??... Ah sim. Lágrimas são necessárias para fortalecer a alma e esquecer o passado... E mais do que ninguém ela merecia esquecê-lo...

_And now again I've found myself so far down _

_E agora me encontro novamente tão fundo_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

_Longe do Sol que brilha nos lugares mais sombrios_

_I'm so far down away from the sun _

_Estou tão fundo, longe do Sol_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms _

_Que brilha para mostrar o caminho de volta para os braços_

_That care about the ones like me _

_Que se preocupam com pessoas como eu_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again _

_Eu estou tão fundo, longe do Sol novamente_

Segundos depois Itachi e Kisame apareceram naquela mesma clareira e ele teve que esquecer as lágrimas da garota de cabelos róseos por um tempo. Juugo atacou Sakura sem aviso algum em um ataque de raiva, Karin atacou Sai para que ele não ajudasse a Haruno, Yamato começou a lutar com Kisame e Naruto teria atacado Itachi se Suigetsu não tivesse interferido. Foi assim que os irmãos Uchihas ficaram sozinhos...

_It's down to this _

_Eu decidi_

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_Tenho que dar sentido a minha vida_

_And now I can't tell what I've done _

_E agora não posso repetir o que fiz_

Ao longe era possível ouvir os estrondos das outras lutas, mas eles ainda demoraram para se mover apenas ficaram se fitando por mais alguns minutos antes de Sasuke sacar a espada e finalmente atacar... A luta não durou muito na verdade... No quesito força física e poder Sasuke era mais forte, mas Itachi ainda era mais experiente e como resultado em poucos minutos já estavam exaustos e continuavam empatados.

_And now again I've found myself so far down _

_E agora novamente me encontro tão fundo_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me _

_Longe do Sol que brilha para iluminar meu caminho_

_And now again I've found myself so far down _

_E agora, novamente me encontro tão fundo_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

_Longe do Sol que brilha nos lugares mais sombrios_

Itachi também sacou uma katana e os dois partiram para o golpe final... Com um movimento rápido e forte Sasuke acertou o coração do Uchiha mais velho, mas para sua surpresa Itachi não havia atacado. Propositalmente Sasuke baixou a guarda e esperava que seu irmão aproveitasse a oportunidade para acabar com seu sofrimento, mas por que ele não contra-atacou??

Sas: - Por que?? Por que não me matou. --Itachi estava apoiando seu peso na espada do mais novo, estavam praticamente abraçados, então ele apenas sussurrou as palavras no ouvido do irmão.

Ita: - Você fugiu naquela noite para viver não foi Sasuke?? Agora finalmente você pode...

Sas: - Agora é tarde... Simplesmente tarde demais.

Ita: - Por que?? Você venceu.

Sas: - Não... Eu perdi muito mais do que nossos pais naquela noite, eu perdi minha vida. --Itachi deixou um meio-sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Ita: - Todos nós fazemos escolhas Sasuke...Você escolheu morrer com o nosso clã...Resta arcar com as conseqüências dessa escolha. Mas não se esqueça que agora você é o último Uchiha...

Assim a vida deixou o corpo do Itachi, Sasuke tirou a espada e deixou que o corpo do irmão caísse na grama enxarcada pela chuva.

_I'm so far down away from the sun _

_Eu estou tão fundo, longe do Sol_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms -_

_Que brilha para iluminar meu caminho de volta para os braços_

_That care about the ones like me _

_Que se preocupam com pessoas como eu_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Eu estou tão fundo, longe do Sol novamente_

Sasuke levantou o rosto para o céu e apenas esperou a chuva tirar o sangue de suas roupas na esperança de que ela também pudesse lavar sua alma das dúvidas, mas ainda podia sentir aquele cheiro de sangue empregnado em si.

Ele continuava vivo...

No fundo ele esperava se sentir mais leve depois de completar sua vingança, mas no fim aconteceu o oposto como Kakashi previra... Nunca se sentira tão sozinho, tão abandonado, tão perdido, com tantas responsabilidades e nenhum futuro... O último Uchiha morreria como um traidor e morreria só.

Sem querer se lembrou de seus companheiros... Naruto e Sakura continuavam atrás dele e continuariam até que conseguissem levá-lo de volta a Konoha... Com certeza iriam vencer seus companheiros e talvez fosse isso que o perturbava... Será ele merecia voltar?? Merecia ser feliz?? Ou melhor conseguiria ser feliz?? Se lembrou das lágrimas da Sakura com amargura... Só conseguia vê-la chorar... Só conseguia fazê-la sofrer... Eles com certeza mereciam algo melhor.

O braço que segurava a espada lentamente se levantou e ele virou a lâmina para si em direção ao seu coração... Ele sempre achara que morreria na luta com Itachi, mas agora que estava vivo só conseguia pensar na morte...

A dor foi quase um anestésico para o desespero que sentia em sua alma, deixou o corpo sem forças cair na grama e o irônico foi que caiu ao lado do irmão e podia ver o rosto calmo dele...Morreria com ele... Morreria como ele... Um meio sorriso escapou de seus lábios, sua vida estava repleta de ironias.

A cada batidade seu coração podia sentir a vida deixando seu corpo... A liberdade... Quando sua vista já estava embaçada pôde ouvir alguém correndo em sua direção e uma mão quente tocar suas costas, talvez aquele murmúrio fosse alguém falando seu nome, mas ele não tinha nem vontade e muito menos força para tentar descobrir... No fim sentiu uma pontada de felicidade, por que pelo menos não morreria sozinho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continua??

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke está preso nas trevas e o único que pode tirá-lo de lá é ele mesmo. Mas quem disse que ele está sozinho?? Duas mãos atravessarão as trevas para ajudá-lo a encontrar a saída, mas infelizmente não se pode ajudar alguém que não queira ajuda...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Gostaram?? Parece muito doido, mas no fim faz sentido n.n _

_Deixem reviews Onegai!!!! Sei que começou deprimente, mas prometo que nos meus planos melhora XDD_

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. Sonho X Realidade

_Oiiii!!! Bom... Mais um capítulo para vocês e espero que gostem..._

_Não se assustem com esse começo por que prometo que tudo faz sentido n.n (no fim) _

_Lembrando que_ _existem SPOILERS..._

_**Legenda:**_ _(que eu esqueci_ _no primeiro capítulo)_

_ - Falas -- Ações -- Falas_

_"Pensamento"_

_(meus raros comentários e traduções)_

_??: - São os personagens que não precisam de nome ou que não foram mostrados ainda._

_Agora... Boa leitura!!!_

_**&&&&&&& Sonho e realidade &&&&&&&&&**_

??: - Sasuke... Sasuke...

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo ser chacoalhado e acabou acordando. Seus olhos negros que encantavam tantas garotas piscaram algumas vezes tentando focalizar a pessoa que interrompera seu sono, depois de alguns segundos focalizou uma mulher vários anos mais velha que ele, tinha pele clara, olhos tão negros quanto os seus mesmo, cabelos também negros e mantinha um sorriso doce no rosto, aquela era sua mãe Uchiha Mikoto.

Ele lentamente se sentou na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo, mas se arrependeu por causa da dor que sentiu na cabeça e no ombro...

Mik: - Não se mexa Sasuke, suas feridas não estão completamente curadas ainda.

Sas: - O que aconteceu?? Não me lembro de nada...

Sua cabeça estava latejando e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar de nada, sabia que ela era sua mãe, mas não lembrava o que havia feito ontem, semanas ou anos atrás, sua memória estava completamente apagada.

Mik: - Você foi em uma missão ANBU e acabou ferido, foi isso... Os médicos falaram que talvez você tivesse uma perda de memória temporária, mas não se preocupe logo logo vai passar. Aqui eu trouxe o café.

Ela carinhosamente colocou uma bandeja no colo do filho e disse mais algumas palavras que Sasuke ignorou antes de sair, deixando o garoto novamente sozinho...

Era engraçado alguma coisa estava muito errada... Mas o que era?? Ele colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo do lado da cama e se levantou, foi até o espelho e se fitou por alguns minutos... Ele era mais alto do que imaginava, pele clara, tinha olhos profundos, frios e negros, seu cabelo negro azulado tinha o corte curto e rebelde, seu corpo havia sido moldado pelos longos treinos e por mais que não se lembrasse sabia que era um ninja e prova disso era a bandana de Konoha que estava ao lado de seu café-da-manhã, mas o que mais o chocou foi sua própria expressão ou melhor a falta de uma.

Quantos anos será que tinha?? 16?? É deveria ser algo do tipo... Analisou bem suas roupas e reconheceu o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas de seu pijama branco... O famoso clã Uchiha.

Ele esfregou os olhos que estavam ardendo e voltou para a cama para tentar tirar aquelas dores no seu corpo... A única coisa que podia fazer era esperar, afinal uma hora teria que se lembrar não é??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando acordou novamente já eram quase duas da tarde, apesar de ainda estar cansado a fome foi mais forte e por isso lentamente desceu para a cozinha. O estranho era que sentia dores musculares, mas não haviam cortes ou hematomas o que seria de se esperar depois de uma missão não é?? Os médicos deviam ter feito um trabalho extraordinário...

A casa principal dos Uchihas era realmente grande, feita de madeira da melhor qualidade no estilo japonês antigo, bem iluminada e decorada, mas apesar do ambiente agradável, ficar sozinho ali estava causando um mal-estar horrível nele. Se aproximou da geladeira e encontrou um pequeno bilhete de sua mãe preso por um ímã.

"Sasuke, tive que sair para ajudar uma amiga, não pude fazer o almoço, mas pode almoçar fora com seu irmão. Beijos "

O Uchiha suspirou, pelo menos teria uma desculpa para deixar aquele lugar sufocante, mas onde será que Itachi estaria?? Decidiu seguir uma intuição que teve e foi até a pequena floresta que existia atrás da casa, depois do jardim e lá encontrou Itachi treinando arremesso de shurikens.

Sas: - Itachi.

O primogênito dos Uchiha era um pouco mais alto que o irmão, cabelo mais opaco e castanho e olhos não tão negros quanto os de Sasuke, mas igualmente profudos e frios. Ele estava usando o uniforme da Anbu da qual era líder e apesar de várias kunais estarem presas nos alvos marcados nas árvores, não parecia nem pouco cansado.

Ita: - Então finalmente acordou.

Sas: - Estou indo almoçar, você vem??

Ita: - Já almocei, pode ir.

Sas: - Certo.

As conversas deles nunca duravam mais do que isso, quando ele era mais novo, Sasuke até tentava conversar com o irmão, mas logo desistiu.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, ele estava quase morto de fome.Voltou para o quarto, colocou uma camisa preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha, uma calça preta e a bandana na testa e depois saiu.

A Vila de Konoha não estava muito agitada, pessoas indo às compras, conversando ou simplesmente andando como ele, mas poucas estavam tão distantes quanto o Uchiha. Desde o momento que acordara estava sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada e por algum motivo sabia que algo estava faltando, mas o que?? Enquanto tentava descobrir o que o estava perturbando deixou seus pés o levarem para onde quisessem.

Até que sentiu um cheiro familiar... Ramen?? Quando deu por si notou que estava na frente do Ichiraku, um dos melhores restaurantes de ramen da Vila. Sinceramente o Uchiha não era um fanático pelo macarrão, mas estava com um desejo estranho e por isso entrou.

O senhor foi muito atencioso e logo seu ramen estava pronto. Ele tinha que adimitir que aquilo realmente estava bom e não se conteve e pediu outro prato. Realmente havia algo MUITO errado, ele Uchiha Sasuke repetindo um prato de ramen como se nunca tivesse comido aquilo na vida... Não era nada comum.

Por incrível que pareça ele ainda conversou um pouco com o senhor, nada muito especial, mas o bastante para se atualizar no que se passava pela Vila. Aparentemente aquela semana era uma data especial, uma homenagem a dois ninjas que morreram por seus ideais, mesmo que ninguém conseguisse dizer quais eram eles e o estranho era que ele não conseguia se lembrar de já ter comemorado aquela data.

Depois de pagar Sasuke saiu e decidiu que iria caminhar um pouco.

??: - Sasuke-kun!!!!!

Aquele jeito de chamá-lo, aquela gritaria ele conhecia, finalmente algo que parecia familiar. Se virou a tempo de ver uma cabeleira loira perto do seu ombro antes de sentir seu braço sendo abraçado. Mas teve a sensação que não era aquilo que ele estava esperando... De alguma forma sabia que aquela situação não lhe era estranha, mas então por que aquele sentimento de... Decepção??

Aquela era Yamanaka Ino, uma kunoichi de 16 anos do clã Yamanaka, os controladores de corpos. Não podia negar que ela era bonita, com estatura mediana, olhos grandes e azuis celeste, cabelo loiro que prendia em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando a franja cobrir parte de seu rosto. Pelo pouco que conseguiu lembrar eles foram colegas de academia e aparentemente ela o perseguiria eternamente... Irritante.

Ino: - Ne Sasuke-kun você está melhor?? Eu ia te visitar hoje por que estava fora de Konoha até agora... -- Vendo que ele não iria responder tão cedo continuou falando -- Que tal amoçarmos para comemorar??

Sas: - ... Já almocei.

Ino: - Uhmm... Para onde está indo então??

Droga, ele não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, mas uma luz veio a tempo.

Sas: - Vou para o hospital conversar com o médico que me atendeu.

Ino: - Nesse caso vou com você, daqui a pouco meu turno vai começar mesmo...

É verdade como poderia ter esquecido?? Ino era uma médica agora, droga... A Yamanaka não largou seu braço e o pior era que não parava de falar, que irritante, depois de alguns minutos o Uchiha simplesmente esqueceu que ela estava lá... Nossa ele deveria fazer aquilo com muita freqüência por que depois de um tempo nem conseguia mais ouvir a voz dela. Em alguma parte da conversa Ino comentou que Tsunade havia tratado dele, então era ela que ele iria procurar... Precisava perguntar quando sua memória voltaria e estava com a sensação que uma parte do que estava faltando estaria no hospital.

Droga precisava dar um jeito naquelas sensações estranhas e descobrir principalmente o que estava acontecendo. Quando estava em casa ou com sua família se sentia sufocado chegava até a achar que aquilo não era real, e o engraçado é que sentia um buraco em sua vida... Algo muito importante estava faltando, mas o que??

Quando eles chegaram, o hospital estava calmo. Ino olhou ao redor e como não encontrou Tsunade se dirigiu a recepcionista, uma garota que deveria ser alguns anos mais velha que os dois, com cabelos, olhos lilás e um sorriso simpático no rosto, mas que não conseguiu tirar os olhos do Uchiha. Outra coisa irritante; por que as garotas não se controlavam e paravam de olhar para ele como se fossem... Engolí-lo ou algo do tipo??

Rec: - Ino-san você chegou cedo, seu turno ainda vai demorar para começar.

Ino: - Ah eu sei, mas vim junto com o Sasuke-kun... Sabe aonde Tsunade está??

Rec: - Provavelmente na sala 20.

Ino: - Sala 20?? Ele melhorou?? --Nesse momento a conversa se tornou um pouco mais séria.

Rec: - Não... A poucos instantes houve uma pequena manifestação, mas não passou disso...

Ino: - Entendo... Vamos falar com ela. Ja ne.

Rec: - Ja.

Ino: - Sasuke-kun??

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke ouviu a história do paciente, mas não lhe pareceu importante, por isso enquanto as duas conversavam ele passou a olhar o hospital. Mas no fim de um dos corredores seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos verde esmeralda e não conseguiram se desviar deles. Um mundo de sensações invadiu sua alma, o que era aquilo?? Por alguns instantes pode até sentir o cheiro de flores de cerejeiras e sua mente que estava tão desorientada por alguns segundos encontrou paz... Desde que acordara nunca se sentira tão...Vivo.

Aquele encontro não durou mais do que alguns segundos por que quem quer que fosse virou a direita no corredor com pressa.

Sas: - Ei!!

Ino: - Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke correu até aquele corredor, desviou com habilidade das pessoas que passavam, mas quando virou a direita encontrou apenas uma porta... O quarto 20. Pensou em entrar, mas algo o impediu era como se seu subconsciente soubesse o que estava atrás daquela porta, mas estivesse impedindo-o de entrar... Sua mão se aproximou da maçaneta, mas assim que ai abrir a porta ela se abriu por dentro.

Uma mulher que aparentava seus 35 anos, alta, com seios fartos, loira com os cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalo e olhos mel, saiu do quarto com uma prancheta na mão e pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

Tsu: - Sasuke?? O que está fazendo aqui??

O que iria responder?? Que tinha visto uma pessoa vindo nessa direção e por algum motivo que nem ele sabia tinha corrido atrás dela?? Não, precisava mudar de assunto.

Sas: - Que quarto é esse??

Tsunade o fitou como se tentasse imaginar do que o Uchiha estava falando, mas vendo que jamais o entenderia resolveu responder.

Tsu: - É um paciente antigo, você não o conhece... Ele está em coma a algum tempo, mas com sorte vai superar essa fase... O que o trás aqui?? Está melhor??

Sas: - Eu preciso falar com você... Quando minha memória irá voltar??

Tsu: - Infelizmente não posso te ajudar, isso vai depender apenas de você... Mas quanto mais você se esforçar mais rápido as lembranças voltarão.

Sas: - E por que ando com sensações confusas, algumas coisas parecem familiares e outras parecem tão estranhas.

Tsu: - Não sei te responder, talvez seja apenas impressão sua, mas elas podem ser pistas de suas lembranças...

Ino: - Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo?? Por que você saiu correndo??

Tsunade e Ino olhavam para ele confusas, mas na verdade até ele estava confuso... Tentou olhar pelo pequeno vidro da porta do quarto e só conseguiu ver que alguém estava deitado na cama, mas quem ele não pode identificar. A cadeira de acompanhante estava vazia o que indicava que não havia ninguém ali além do paciente, mas então quem ele tinha visto??

Tsu: - Sasuke?? Você está bem??

Sas: - ... Estou ... Obrigado.

Ainda estava preso em suas próprias perguntas quando deixou as duas para trás e saiu do hospital... Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele?? Passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado e para colocar a cabeça no lugar correu até a floresta em que aconteciam os treinamentos ninjas, ou pelo menos onde ele achava que aconteciam os treinamentos.

Ninguém estava por perto, o que era um alívio, então se sentou nos galhos da única cerejeira em flor na área em que estava, se apoiou no tronco e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar ou lembrar de alguma coisa. Mas parentemente precisava olhar para a pessoa para se lembrar dela, como havia acontecido com Ino, o que não facilitaria as coisas.

O tempo estava agradável, o vento soprava com calma e trazia até ele o leve perfume das cerejeiras, novamente ele sentiu aquela paz e acabou pegando no sono depois de alguns minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

??: - Sasuke-kun... Você tem que voltar, por favor...

Era a voz de uma garota... E quem quer que fosse parecia estar chorando, mas por que ela estaria chorando?? Ou melhor por que estaria chorando por ele?? A voz estava tão distante, mas ao mesmo tempo mexeu tanto com ele... Será que deveria se lembrar?? Pelo menos imaginava que ele deveria significar muito para ela...Mas o que será que ela representava para ele??

??: - Por favor...

Sas: - Quem é você?? Me responda!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ele acordou de súbito e teve a certeza que tinha falado enquanto dormia, mas o engraçado foi que não conseguia se lembrar de seu sonho...

??: - Sasuke??

O Uchiha olhou para quem o estava chamando e viu um jovem com cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos escuro, brinco de argola na orelha direita e uma expressão entre o tédio e o espanto, se é que seria possível uma expressão assim. Ele estava usando um colete de jounnin com a bandana de Konoha no braço, mas Sasuke não precisaria ver a bandana para saber que aquele era outro ninja da Vila, porque Nara Shikamaru era um de seus ex-colegas de academia.

Sas: - ...

Shik: - Que problemático, você me acordou.

Apesar de ser um gênio o Nara era um preguiçoso e provavelmente estava dormindo na base daquela cerejeira. Shikamaru estava deitado na grama com as mãos protegendo a cabeça enquanto apreciava as nuvens por entre as pequenas flores de sakura.

Sas: - Não sabia que você estava ai.

Shik: - Você teve um pesadelo?? -- O Uchiha não respondeu -- Você gritou "Quem é você?? Me responda!!".

Sas: - ... Não consigo me lembrar do sonho... --Por que estava comentando aquilo com o Nara era um mistério, mas quem sabe ele pudesse ajudá-lo.

Shik: - É normal... Mas pelo menos para mim o sonho continua na noite seguinte, então uma hora você vai se lembrar dele...

Sas: - ...

Shik: - Quase me esqueci amanhã você volta às atividades, estamos precisando do seu time para uma missão, então esteja na sala do Hokage amanhã de manhã certo??

Sas: - Que seja...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo, depois o Uchiha resolveu voltar para casa por que já estava anoitecendo. Apesar de ter dormido praticamente o dia inteiro não se sentia descançado, na verdade quanto mais dormia mais pesado seu corpo ficava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sas: - Tadaima. (Cheguei)

Ele chegou em casa e como sempre tirou os sapatos para entrar.

Mik: - Okaeri. (Seja bem-vindo). Venha o jantar está quase pronto e já estão todos aqui.

Seguindo a voz da mãe, Sasuke foi até a sala de jantar onde encontrou sua família sentada à mesa, seu pai Uchiha Fugaku, irmão e mãe.

Mik: - Chegou bem a tempo Sasuke-kun.

Seu pai sempre fora um homem sério e rígido, mesmo não demonstrando se orgulhava dos filhos e como líder do clã Uchiha vivia atarefado e distante da família. Sasuke era muito parecido com a mãe e Itachi com o pai. Ele possuía cabelos castanhos opacos e compridos até o ombro, olhos não tão negros quanto os da esposa e apesar de seus conflitos com Itachi, principalmente, se esforçava para ser um bom pai.

Fug: - Onde você esteve?? -- Sasuke já estava acostumado ao tom rígido, por isso não se incomodou.

Sas: - Fui até o hospital...

Mik: - Por que?? Estava sentindo alguma coisa??

Sas: - Não, fui perguntar sobre minha memória, apenas isso.

Mik: - Desculpe não ter ficado mais tempo em casa.--Ela sorriu como se pedisse desculpas pela ausência

Fug: - Você vai para uma missão amanhã??

Sas: - Vou.

Mik: - Como assim?? Não podem fazer isso, você não se recuperou ainda. Itachi-kun você não pode fazer nada??

Itachi normalmente só falava em situações assim quando era "convocado" a se pronunciar.

Ita: - Não, precisamos do time do Sasuke, eu também terei uma missão amanhã...Não posso fazer nada.

Mikoto ainda protestou, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, então Sasuke foi dormir tentando se lembrar de seu time... Afinal teria uma missão.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_O que acharam?? Já descobriram o que está acontecendo?? Hauhauhau eu espero que não. Se não, não tem graça XD Se bem que o segredo não dura muito, será revelado no próximo capítulo já ..._

_Agora Reviews:_

_Eitir: Morte?? Eu disse morte?? Hauhauhau disse, mas não seria capaz de matar o Sasuke ele dá um personagem perfeito demais para minhas fics n.n Espero que vc continue acompanhando e tenha gostado..._

_Igorsambora: Nhaa espero que vc tenha gostado e continue acompanhando onegai!!_

_nandy: Nhyyy espero que você tenha gostado mesmo fico feliz XD Na verdade espero que o Naruto não termine assim se não vou ter um treco, eu espero um final feliz n.n Continue acompanhando sim??_

_Gabeh: Hauhauhau "Away from the Sun" realmente é uma música linda e sinceramente tem tudo a ver com o Sasuke n.n Espero que você goste e continue acompanhando Sasuke na sua busca pela luz XD hauhauhau_

_Uchiha Harumi: Nhaa a continuação aqui n.n Espero que você goste... Não tenho idéia se esse capítulo ficou bom, por que na minha cabeça (louca) tudo faz sentido, não sei se na tela vai acontecer o mesmo... Então se não gostou dessa continuação avise ok??_

_Uchiha Ayu: Espero que tenha gostado n.n Como eu comentei pra Uchiha Harumi não sei se essa continuação ficou boa, então mande sua opinião XD Continue acompanhando Onegai!!_

_Bom... Onegai mandem a opinião de vocês por que essa fic vai fazer uma verdadeira viagem (eu sei, sou louca), então espero que vocês me acompanhem e se não estiverem me avisem ok??_

**_Continuem acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. Escolhas: Passado, Presente ou Futuro?

_Oiiii!! Finalmente estou atualizando... Minha idéia é tão estranha (até para meus padrões O.o) que estou com medo que quem está acompanhando se esqueça do que está acontecendo XP..._

_Bom... Espero que gostem e qualquer dúvida deixem reviews que eu vou responder no próximo capítulo ... E antes que vocês desistam de ler, por que estou apenas analisando o Sasuke vou avisar que logo, logo os outros vão aparecer... é que eu preciso contar essa parte para mostrar certas mudanças no Uchiha n.n ... _

_Maaasss quem não estiver gostando dá para acompanhar essa fic a partir do quinto capítulo (quando vai melhorar), por que não vai ter qualquer mudança na hora de entender XD _

_**Boa leitura!!**_

**_&&&&&&& Escolhas: Passado, Presente ou Futuro?? &&&&&&&&_**

_"Ita: - Não, precisamos do time do Sasuke, eu também terei uma missão amanhã...Não posso fazer nada._

_Mikoto ainda protestou, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, então Sasuke foi dormir tentando se lembrar de seu time... Afinal teria uma missão."_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

??: - Teme, você não pode morrer.

??: - Sasuke-kun você precisa voltar.

Morrer?? Quem disse que ele iria morrer?? E voltar para onde?? Agora havia uma segunda voz. Era um garoto e por incrível que pareça ele sentiu um misto de aborrecimento e felicidade por ouvir aquelas duas vozes... O que será que elas representavam para ele??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mas na manhã seguinte ele não se lembrava desse sonho...

Assim que acordou Sasuke sentiu seu braço direito dormente o que foi estranho por que tinha certeza que não havia dormido de lado, mas mais bizarro que isso foi que de café-da-manhã ele pediu Ramen...RAMEN para sua mãe. Quem em sã consciência comeria isso logo de manhã?? Definitivamente algo estava errado, mas tirando isso a manhã correu normal.

Seu pai foi o primeiro a sair de casa tanto que nem o viu, sua mãe ficou em casa, enquanto ele e Itachi lentamente se dirigiram para o centro da Vila. Enquanto andavam lado a lado em completo silêncio Sasuke passou a analisar cada casa e cada rua com muita atenção. E o estranho foi que sentiu um aperto no coração... Bom talvez não um aperto, mas sabe aquela sensação que se tem quando se reencontra algo depois de muito tempo?? Aquele misto de alegria por estar de volta com arrependimento por não ter voltado antes, mas por que estava sentindo aquilo??

Ficou pensando nessa sensação até que eles pararam na frente do grande prédio com o kanji "fogo" na frente.

Ita: - Você lembra onde é a sala do Hokage??

Sas: - Acho que sim.

Ita: - Então está certo, vou encontrar meu time. Ja ne.-- Itachi desapareceu em um instante sem deixar qualquer rastro.

Sas: - Ja.

Seguindo as vagas lembrança que possuía lentamente passou pelo único e extenso corredor que existia, sempre tentando reconhecer alguma das portas sem muito sucesso, sua sorte foi que em uma delas estava escrito "Hokage" em grandes letras brancas no fundo vermelho. Depois de alguns segundos hesitando bateu na porta e entrou depois de receber permissão, ali estavam três pessoas muito familiares.

Um deles aparentava ser mais velho que os outros apesar de ter apenas dois anos a mais, alto, tinha o cabelo loiro claro e bem rebelde, olhos mel e inexpressivos, rosto calmo, com o corpo mais avantajado do grupo e digamos que não poderia ser considerado feio, se não estivesse enganado aquele era Juugo. Do lado direito dele estava um garoto um pouco mais baixo e que deveria ter a idade do Uchiha, tinha o cabelo azul clara comprido até o ombro, olhos azuis em um tom um pouco mais escuro, seu rosto mostrava empolgação com a missão que receberiam e seus dentes eram estranhamente serrilhados, Suigetsu.

Um pouco mais a frente dos dois a ao lado de Suigetsu estava uma garota, a mais baixa dos três, cabelo longo, negro e repicado, usava óculos quadrados e atrás deles estavam olhos muito negros, aquela era Karin. A garota assim que o viu sorriu, mas ele ignorou completamente a mostra de afeição e apenas fitou a cadeira do Hokage que estava virada para a janela.

Lentamente essa cadeira se voltou para eles, mas o estranho foi que a sensação que ele teve foi horrível, foi a sensação de que estava preso em uma armadilha e sua espinha sentiu uma cadeia de arrepios.

??: - O que foi Sasuke-kun?? Não sentiu minha falta??

Sentado na cadeira do Hokage estava um homem esguio, com cabelo longo, negro e escorrido, pele azulada que lhe dava um ar ainda mais mórbido, seu rosto era muito reptiliano, seus olhos eram amarelos com pupilas verticais que pareciam muito familiares para o Uchiha, mas foi quando ele lambeu os lábios com uma língua fina e asquerosa que Sasuke se lembrou não só dele, mas do que havia acontecido.

Sas: - Orochimaru...

Oro: - Kukuku estou vendo que você ainda consegue se lembrar.

Sas: - Que lugar é esse?? E o que você está fazendo aqui??

Agora se lembrava... Ele havia matado Itachi e vingado seu clã finalmente, mas então não deveria ter morrido?? Ele havia se matado não é??... Será que era um jutsu?? Então como podia ver seus pais vivos?? ... Orochimaru estava com uma roupa branca, mas ainda era possível ver que o braço do sannin estava completamente preto e degradado, ele estava morrendo e provavelmente nem conseguiria se mexer...

Oro: - Onde você acha?? Estamos na sua mente.

Sas: - Mente??

Oro: - No momento em que você tentou se matar houve uma brecha e eu pude escapar da cela em que estava... Depois vim para cá, esse mundo foi criado a partir das lembranças mais fortes das pessoas que você já conheceu somadas aos seus sonhos e desejos. De certa forma esse é o lugar em que você gostaria de estar, é a realidade que você gostaria de ter vivido...

Sas: - Eu deveria estar morto e você deveria ter ido comigo.

Oro: - Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você morrer??... Está na hora de me entregar seu corpo, se você morrer aqui eu serei o Rei da sua mente e finalmente terei o Sharingan... -- Ele começou a ofegar-- Eu teria esperado mais até que você estivesse mais fraco, mas como você vê não tenho muito tempo.

Suigetsu foi muito rápido, sacou a gigantesca espada que estava em seu ombro e desferiu um golpe que teria cortado o corpo do Uchiha no meio, mas Sasuke não era um oponente fraco e conseguiu parar a lâmina com duas cobras.

Mas começou a ofegar... O que estava acontecendo?? Ele tinha usado apenas um jutsu e já estava cansado??

Oro: - Você deixou de querer viver Sasuke-kun, então nada mais que o natural que a cada segundo que passa você esteja mais próximo da morte.

Sas: - ...

Orochimaru teve um acesso de tosse e acabou tossindo sangue.

Oro: - Eu estou te mantendo vivo com meu jutsu, mas não há espaço para nós dois... Matem-no.

Juugo se transformou, Suigetsu avançou com a espada e Karin apenas observava calada, afinal ela seria a rastreadora caso ele fugisse. Sasuke não teria condições de lutar e por isso usou um jutsu de fuga. Um vento de folhas surgiu na sala, todos protegeram os olhos e assim Sasuke conseguiu sair.

Oro: - Karin??

Kar: - Ele está indo na direção da vila dos Uchihas.

Oro: - Então o que estão esperando??

Os três desapareceram e deixaram o sannin sozinho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oro: - "(...)esse mundo foi criado a partir das lembranças mais fortes das pessoas que você já conheceu somadas aos seus sonhos e desejos. De certa forma esse é o lugar em que você gostaria de estar, é a realidade que você gostaria de ter vivido..."

Se aquele era o lugar que gostaria de estar então porque se sentia tão mal ali?? Se esse era seu sonho porque se sentia tão incompleto?? Ele se lembrava de ter deixado Konoha para conseguir poder com Orochimaru, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se lembrar de nada importante que havia deixado para trás... Mas então do que sentia falta?? Dos gritos irritantes da Ino?? Ou de companheiros como Shikamaru?? Não fazia sentido... Aliás nada fazia sentido.

Estava tão desorientado e cansado que nem sabia para onde estava indo, estava apenas saltando de telhado em telhado o mais rápido que conseguia e só deu por si quando estava em frente a entrada do bairro Uchiha que era marcado por um grande portal de madeira com os kanjis de "Uchiha" entre os símbolos do clã. E logo abaixo do portal estavam seus pais... Os dois estavam abraçados e sorrindo, do modo como gostava de se lembrar deles...O estranho era que aquela área estava até mais clara, como se mostrasse a felicidade deles... Uma felicidade que não poderia compartilhar...

Como queria acreditar que aquilo era real... Como queria acreditar que podia realmente estar com eles... Como queria ter a certeza que eles estariam ao seu lado...

??: - Você ainda pode voltar.

Por puro reflexo se colocou em posição de luta temendo que fossem os subordinados de Orochimaru, mas relaxou assim que viu que era Itachi.

Sas: - Por que?? Agora que eu sei que tudo é uma ilusão e que foi você que os tirou de mim...

Ita: - Vai recusar essa chance?? Se passar por esse portal poderá viver dias como o de ontem, poderá viver com eles, poderá viver sua mentira em paz e sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada...

Sas: - E entregar meu corpo a Orochimaru?? -- O tom foi como se ele declarasse um absurdo

Ita: - Essa idéia nunca te impediu.-- Uma grande verdade, mas jamais admitiria...

Sas: - ...Quem é você?? Não é a lembrança que eu tinha do Itachi.

Ita: - As lembrança boas que você tinha de mim foram trancafiadas em um canto escuro da sua mente e "meu outro eu", o que deveria estar nesse mundo foi morto quando você completou a sua vingança, por isso não deveria haver um Itachi nesse mundo, mas sou o último genjutsu que seu irmão fez.

Sas: - E por que ele fez isso??

Ita: - Por que sabia que Orochimaru acabaria solto... Você precisa decidir logo Suigetsu e os outros estão se aproximando, qual é a sua escolha?? Vai entrar ou não??

Entrar ou não?? Viver aquele sonho ou desistir dele?? Não havia nada que o impedisse de encontrar seus pais agora que sua vingança estava completa, mas então por que hesitava?? Claro que seria terrível para o nome do clã, ter seu último membro preso em sua própria mente, mas não era isso que o preocupava...Será que uma parte de si não queria morrer ainda?? Não... Ainda haviam negócios pendentes e sua curiosidade pinicava com a idéia de descobrir do que ele sentia tanta falta.

Sas: - ... Não, eu vou lutar.

Ita: - Sozinho você não vai conseguir vencer aqueles três, vai precisar de ajuda e não vai ser minha... Procure por que a resposta está no fundo da sua alma...

Itachi começou a desaparecer como se estivesse sendo levado pelo vento, o uniforme da Anbu se transformou na capa da Akatsuki e aos poucos foi sumindo.

Sas: - Por que está me ajudando??

Ita: - Por que se não fosse por mim, você jamais chegaria aonde está.

Uma outra verdade...Sem Itachi ele jamais teria motivos para se tornar tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo jamais teria se tornado tão frio... Aquele era o preço de ter escolhido o caminho da vingança.

Sas: - Por que Itachi??

Uma pergunta um tanto vaga, mas que para aqueles dois significava tudo... O que os levou até ali?? Poder, Vingança, Ganância??...Provavelmente nenhum dos dois conseguiria dizer com certeza, mas sabiam que começou na noite em que o sangue Uchiha foi derramado. Então era essa a pergunta... Por que o grande gênio dos Uchiha havia matado seu próprio clã??

Ita: - Você diz que morreu junto com nosso clã, mas ele já estava morto muito antes daquela noite.

E assim Itachi desapareceu com o vento... Deixando apenas uma pista para trás, algo que quem sabe Sasuke iria investigar se tivesse chance, mas no momento não havia tempo.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer exatamente, olhou em volta, mas as pessoas tinham simplesmente desaparecido das ruas da Vila, a paisagem parecia cada vez mais sombria e até respirar estava se tornando um desafio... Orochimaru estava tomando o controle e isso significava que era uma questão de tempo para que ele morresse. Mas mais do que o medo de morrer o que o aterrorizou foi aquela solidão, aquele abandono...

??: - Sasuke-kun...

Aquela era a voz de seus sonhos ou pelo menos foi isso que lhe pareceu... Olhou em volta mas não encontrou ninguém...Quem era?? O estranho foi que sentiu seu braço inteiro formigar e sentiu um toque em sua mão esquerda...Ele não estava sozinho, só precisava encontrar o que estava procurando...

Sas: - Onde você está??--Depois de fitar por alguns instantes a própria mão lançou a pergunta para o vento.

E ele trouxe a resposta, uma pequena e solitária pétala de sakura passou pela sua frente e parou em cima de um banco de concreto que estava ao lado do caminho, uma parte de uma flor perdida no concreto frio, ele sabia que aquele era um sinal, mas não foi capaz de interpretá-lo... Para onde iria agora??

(Para quem tem curiosidade a mensagem seria a resposta para a pergunta dele: Ela continuava no mesmo lugar em que ele havia deixado... Sempre esperando no frio concreto... Talvez não inteira, mas pelo menos uma parte...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ita: - As lembrança boas que você tinha de mim foram trancafiadas em um canto escuro da sua mente(...)"

Lembranças trancafiadas... Talvez as lembranças que faltavam estivessem ali, provavelmente ele as enterrou para poder se focar em sua vingança, mas agora que ela estava acabada precisava recuperá-las. Mas como?? Poderia ser em qualquer lugar, mas ele não teria tempo para procurar precisa acertar de primeira...

"Tsu: - É um paciente antigo, você não o conhece... Ele está em coma a algum tempo, mas com sorte vai superar essa fase(...)"

Por que ele se lembrou dessa frase foi um mistério, mas_ coma_, era essa a palavra que estava precisando. Mais do que depressa correu para o hospital tomando o cuidado para tomar o caminho mais distante daquele que Juugo e os outros deveriam ter tomado. Quando chegou estava ainda mais ofegante e cansado, o tempo estava se esgotando e cada vez mais rápido estava escurecendo.

Ao contrário de ontem o hospital estava vazio e silencioso, não havia ninguém nem a sorridente e irritante recepcionista, o que dava um ar ainda mais sombrio para o ambiente gélido do lugar, mas Sasuke não estava preocupado com esses detalhes, correu pelo mesmo corredor e chegou no quarto 20.

Seu coração estava acelerado provavelmente da corrida, mas ele podia sentir que parte era temor... O que será que aconteceria depois que abrisse aquela porta?? Será que queria realmente viver?? Não seria melhor deixar Orochimaru tomar conta?? Mas se o fizesse será que seria feliz em sua ilusão?? Não, a resposta era negativa. O que quer que existisse atrás daquela porta era realmente importante e por mais que ele quisesse negar sabia que o tempo em que ela ficou fechada foi o tempo em que não viveu.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e entrou...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Uchiha Ayu: Hauhauhau então sua teoria estava certa ?? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo está um pouquinho chata (parada demais na minha opinião), mas juro que é necessário n.n... Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_neko-chan X3: Vamos ver se posso responder suas perguntas XDD ... Sim era a Sakura...Uhmmm bom depende XP Pode-se dizer que eles vão se encontrar no próximo capítulo... O Sasuke-lerdo já está começando a perceber a importância do Naruto e da Sakura... O Naruto?? Hauhauhau a influência dele no Sasuke está um pouquinho disfarçada, mas quem comeria ramen de café-da-manhã?? ... Espero que você tenha gostado. Também continue acompanhando e perguntando sim?? n.n ... _

_Uchiha Neko: Nhaaa espero que você tenha gostado... Bom... ele esqueceu da Sakura, mas já está na hora de lembrar não?? XDD Espero que você tenha gostado e continue acompanhando Onegai!!_

_nandy:Hee espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também XDD Não está muito confuso?? Minha mente doida às vezes (só às vezes??) não faz muito sentido XP ... Mas continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!!! Elas são inspiradoras e me ajudam a orientar a continuação da fic, então não deixem de colocar a opinião de vocês ok?? Ela é muito importante para que eu melhore cada vez mais n.n**_

_**Sary-chann**_


	4. A decisão de Sasuke

_Oiiii!! Eu demorei mais do que o previsto, mas está aqui n.n _

_Agora as coisas vão mudar XP Espero que vocês gostem..._

**_Boa Leitura!!!!_**

_**&&&&&& A decisão de Sasuke: O paciente 20 &&&&&&&&**_

_"Seu coração estava acelerado provavelmente da corrida, mas ele podia sentir que parte era temor... O que será que aconteceria depois que abrisse aquela porta?? Será que queria realmente viver?? Não seria melhor deixar Orochimaru tomar conta?? Mas se o fizesse será que seria feliz em sua ilusão?? Não, a resposta era negativa. O que quer que existisse atrás daquela porta era realmente importante e por mais que ele quisesse negar sabia que o tempo em que ela ficou fechada foi o tempo em que não viveu._

_Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e entrou..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uma brisa fresca passou pelo seu rosto e o ar repentinamente ficou mais leve, não se sentia mais sufocado e até pode sentir um certo calor, para sua surpresa pela janela estavam entrando quentes e ternos raios de Sol... Ele até tinha esquecido como era sentir assim o amanhecer e teve até que desviar os olhos da claridade pela falta do costume, mas não estava escurecendo??

??: - Eu se fosse você não perderia meu tempo...

Sasuke se virou rápido e encontrou um homem alto, que aparentava uns 25 anos, cabelo prateado e arrepiado, com a faixa de Konoha sobre seu olho esquerdo e uma máscara que lhe cobria a boca e o nariz, usava sobre as roupas pretas um colete de jounnin e mantinha seu livrinho laranja o "Icha Icha Paradise" nas mãos enquanto lia apoiado na parede ao lado da porta e logo estava ao lado do Uchiha.

Sas: - Kakashi...

Kak: - Pelo menos ainda se lembra de mim... Finalmente você chegou.

O Uchiha reconheceu o som fraco e ritmado das máquinas que monitoravam um coração, as máquinas que ainda mantinham vivas suas memórias perdidas... O Uchiha logo se acostumou com a claridade e viu duas camas, na primeira e mais próxima à janela estava um garoto loiro, com estranhos riscos no rosto, coberto pelos finos lençóis do hospital, mas que dormia tranqüilo enquanto respirava com a ajuda das máquinas.

Na cama ao lado estava uma garota, com pele bem clara, cabelos curtos e estranhamente róseos que também dormia e respirava com ajuda dos aparelhos.

Sas: - ...

Sasuke já sabia quem eram e estava prestes a se aproximar, mas a voz de Kakashi ecoou pelo quarto.

Kak: - Você tem certeza Sasuke?? Se os dois acordarem não haverá mais volta, a ilusão será desfeita e você terá que enfrentar Orochimaru. Mas se perder dele será definitivo... Você ficará perdido na escuridão da sua própria mente e será apenas mais um dos corpos do Orochimaru.

Sas: - ...

O Uchiha escutou as palavras dele, mas na verdade já sabia o que deveria fazer, precisava daqueles dois para sair dali, precisava deles mais do que nunca por que estava decidido... Queria viver... E sua conclusão foi que viver sem eles era o mesmo que morte...

Sas: - Paciente 20... -- Ele estava se perguntando por que era no singular se haviam dois??

Kak: - Não são eles... O paciente aqui é você Sasuke.

Realmente era ele que precisava de ajuda, mas seu rosto continuou inalterado... Por fim se aproximou...

Sas: - Naruto... Sakura... Eu...

Nossa aquilo era mais difícil do que ele imaginava... Como ele podia admitir que precisava de ajuda sem ferir seu orgulho?? Depois de alguns segundos pensando fechou os olhos, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e reuniu coragem para falar, mas quando reabriu os olhos viu que as camas estavam vazias e arrumadas.

Sas: - Ma-...

??: - O que está esperando Teme??

Sasuke se virou para a porta e encontrou Sakura e Naruto ao lado de Kakashi com as roupas que usavam em missões, sorrindo e prontos para lutar.

Sak: - Não precisa falar nada Sasuke-kun... Você veio e isso é o bastante.

Nar: - E se nós fossemos esperar que você adimitisse que precisa de nós, ficaríamos aqui o dia inteiro.

Sas: - ...-- Pela primeira vez ele deixou um leve meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto... Quando foi a última vez que havia sorrido?? Nem ele conseguia se lembrar, mas como era boa a sensação de estar em casa novamente.

Kak: - Então vamos??-- Kakashi abriu a porta e mais uma vez aquele ar carregado e frio bateu no rosto do Uchiha, mas dessa vez havia algo de diferente, o ar nem era tão sufocante assim... Por que dessa vez ele não estava só.

Sak: - O que foi Sasuke-kun??

Sakura e os outros estavam olhando para ele esperando para que ele se movesse. Sasuke saiu daquele transe e foi na direção deles.

Sas: - Não foi nada.

Como resposta viu um doce e gracioso sorriso se formar no rosto da garota de cabelos róseos... O estranho era que não era o sorriso bobo e irritante do qual ele se lembrava, mas estranhamente diferente... Mais maduro e doce... Esse era o sorriso que ele esperava da nova Sakura, mas que não tivera a chance de ver ainda, por que afinal só conseguia fazê-la chorar, mas mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era real seu coração falhou uma batida...

Ele sentiu seu rosto corar e o pior foi ver Naruto rindo disso, mas para compensar essa "vergonha" deu um belo soco na cabeça do amigo... Como nos velhos tempos...

Kak: - Vocês nunca vão mudar...-- O Hatake falou em um tom entre divertido e censurador, do mesmo modo de sempre... Realmente não eram só seus alunos que nunca mudariam, por que dos três provavelmente ele era o que menos havia mudado.

Talvez as coisas pudessem voltar a ser as mesmas não é?? E talvez essa sempre tenha sido sua esperança... Que tudo voltasse a ser como era...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oro: - Como assim perderam o rastro dele??--Orochimaru se levantou e bateu na mesa deixando uma pequena poça de sangue e carne emputrecida no lugar.

Kar: - Não consegui mais sentir a presença do Sasuke, simplesmente desapareceu.

Eles estavam de volta a sala do Hokage conversando com Orochimaru, quando pela janela entraram Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e Sasuke. A Haruno começou a lutar com a Karin, Naruto contra Suigetsu, Kakashi contra Juugo e Sasuke contra Orochimaru.

Sakura foi a primeira a realmente fazer algum estrago na paisagem, com um soco com chakra concentrado Karin foi arremessada contra um armário de documentos que foi praticamente destruído; não havia espaço para todas as lutas então Kakashi obrigou Juugo a sair derrubando a parede da porta com o corpo do adversário e Naruto saiu pela janela depois de ter usado o Rasengan no Suigetsu.

Oro: - Kukuku, vejo que conseguiu recuperar a memóia de seu antigo time, mas mesmo com a ajuda deles você não vai conseguir me vencer.

Os dois estavam muito fracos, mas mesmo assim a luta foi devastadora.

Sas: - Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu.

O Uchiha criou uma bola de fogo que atingiu o sannin em cheio, com a força do golpe a janela foi quebrada e Orochimaru foi arremessado para fora da sala.

Sasuke estava ofegante novamente e seu corpo parecia estar começando a travar, mas para seu desespero a massa negra ao qual Orochimaru fora reduzido começou a se mover e retomar sua forma original.

Oro: - Espero que não tenha esquecido que eu sou imortal e posso fazer isso eternamente, ao contrário de você. Já está sentindo o cansaço??

Duas serpentes brancas saíram dos braços do sannin e foram tão rápidas que Sasuke nem pode reagir, elas se entrelassaram no corpo do garoto e o picaram, uma no ombro e outra na perna.

Oro: - O veneno irá te matar aos poucos, mas quero ter o prazer de te devolver os últimos meses.

Da boca do Orochimaru saiu uma espada que ele empunhou enquanto se aproximava para cortar a cabeça de seu pupilo traidor.

Oro: - Adeus, Sasuke-kun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O que ele poderia fazer?? Seu corpo não respondia mais graças ao veneno e provavelmente não teria chakra nem para se manter em pé sobre a água... Ele havia perdido e o pior é que agora estava sentindo aquele desespero... Aquele sentimento dos idiotas fracos que temem a morte... Sim, ele era um idiota fraco que queria viver.

O homem vive como se não fosse morrer e morre como se não tivesse vivido.

Sasuke ainda tentou se livrar do abraço das serpentes, mas não conseguiu efeito algum... Seus companheiros estavam lutando ao longe e ninguém viria ajudá-lo...O destino é inexorável, ele morreria sozinho e não poderia fazer nada para impedir pagaria o preço pelas suas escolhas.

Mas apesar de todo esse conflito de sentimentos estar passando em seu coração o Uchiha não demonstrava absolutamente nada, aliás duvidava que algum dia voltaria a expressar alguma coisa.

Oro: - Últimas palavras??

Sas: - Esse não é o fim.-- Um eco das palavras que o próprio Orochimaru havia usado.

Oro: - Kukuku eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro que você, não se pode ter compaixão com seus inimigos Sasuke eu sempre te disse, quanto mais rápido eles forem mortos melhor.

Sas: - ...

O sannin estava bem na frente dele e mantinha a lâmina fria no pescoço do Uchiha com uma expressão de puro prazer no rosto, mas provavelmente ele sentiu alguma dor pelo corpo deteriorado por que levantou a espada, deixando um pequeno corte vermelho na pele branca do garoto e com força baixou a espada novamente pronto para arrancar a cabeça do último Uchiha.

Sasuke só pode fechar os olhos e esperar o doloroso golpe...

Mais uma ironia em sua vida; quando tinha sobrevivido a uma batalha só pensava na morte e depois de ter reconquistado a vontade de viver sua vida seria tirada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mas o golpe não veio...

Esperou alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos e assim que o fez encontrou Orochimaru na sua frente com uma lâmina trenspassando seu coração e uma mão segurando seu braço... Mas o que estava acontecendo??

Oro: - Kukuku Então meus cancereiros acordaram... -- Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca dele.

??: - Não... Dessa vez somos seus carrascos.

As serpentes desapareceram em duas nuvens de fumaça e Sasuke pode ver que sua mãe era quem estava segurando o braço do sannin e seu pai era quem empunhava a espada.

Oro: - Não me subestimem.

Orochimaru tentou se virar para atacar, mas Fugaku torceu a espada celando o destino do sannin que depois de um último grito queimou em chamas negras. Sasuke sabia que aquela era uma espada especial, mas não sabia dizer por que.

Sas: - ... Vocês não passam de ilusões... São apenas lembranças...--Ele não conseguiu se manter em pé, por isso ficou sobre os joelhos.

Mik: - Não... Nós somos diferentes daquilo que você viu no território dos Uchihas Sasuke-kun...

Fug: - Nós somos parte de você e nossa missão é manter a ordem na sua mente.

Mik: - Você lacrou Orochimaru achando que ele poderia ser útil, mas quando você perdeu a vontade de viver nós fomos aprisionados e ele escapou. Agora que você decidiu viver ele se tornou inútil...

Fug: - Resumindo nós somos sua vontade e se você quer viver ele precisava ser eliminado.

Sas: - O que importa agora...-- O Uchiha mal conseguia se manter em pé..

Fug: - Pare de viver no passado Sasuke...

Mik: - Você fez sua escolha, agora lute pela vida.

Sas: - Agora é tarde...

Sua vista estava falhando e ele conseguia sentir seus órgãos entrando em colapso. O veneno era forte demais. Mas o que viu a seguir não foi impressão, aos poucos sua mãe se transformou na Sakura e seu pai no Naruto.

Nar: - Nunca é tarde Teme.

Sak: - Volte para nós Sasuke-kun...Estamos esperando...

Nar: - Como sempre estivemos... --Os dois estavam em pé e sorrindo... E o pior era que ele sabia que por mais que aquilo fosse um sonho aqueles dois estariam esperando por ele... Como sempre estiveram... Mas será que ele seria capaz de encará-los?? Não merecia amigos assim...

Seu corpo perdeu as forças e ele tombou para o lado, mas Sakura o segurou e ele pode sentir novamente aquele perfume... Aquela Paz... Como podia ter vivido aqueles três anos sem aquilo?? Ah é verdade, ele não viveu os últimos três anos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tudo ficou negro, mas bem a sua frente apareceu um garotinho iluminado pela única luz que existia. E ele nem precisou muito para reconhecê-lo, estava novamente olhando para si mesmo quando tinha 8 anos. Os mesmos cabelos curtos e rebeldes, mesmos olhos negros, mesma pele clara, só mais baixo e com o rosto mais infantil, mas ao contrário das outras vezes o pequeno Sasuke não estava chorando, mas sorrindo...

Sorrindo e não se lamentando, por que finalmente ele estava livre... Livre da culpa que o atormentava... Livre para viver sua própria vida... E quem sabe reconstruir o clã perdido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Uchiha Ayu: Que bom que você gostou!!! Nossa eu nem pensei nessa sua teoria, mas é parecido n.n Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_Kat Suiguin: Hauhauhau Sim!! Meu objetivo é mostrar que agora o Sasuke sabe qual é a importância dos dois na vida dele n.n E agora tudo vai ficar mais emocionante XD Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando_

_nandy:_ _Gomen se está muito confuso... Eu acho que serão uns 20 e tantos capítulos (eu acho) Espero que você continue gostando e acompanhando Onegai._

**_Continuem deixando reviews Onegai!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	5. O despertar

_Oiiii !!! Não sei se demorei muito dessa vez, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo..._

_ Ele tah bem grandinho, mas vale a pena XD e agora, apesar da primeira parte ter ficado um pouco vaga agora faz mais sentido prometo. Qualquer coisa é só perguntar XD_

**_Boa Leitura!!!!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&& O despertar &&&&&&&_**

_"Tudo ficou negro, mas bem a sua frente apareceu um garotinho iluminado pela única luz que existia. E ele nem precisou muito para reconhecê-lo, estava novamente olhando para si mesmo quando tinha 8 anos. Os mesmos cabelos curtos e rebeldes, mesmos olhos negros, mesma pele clara, só mais baixo e com o rosto mais infantil, mas ao contrário das outras vezes o pequeno Sasuke não estava chorando, mas sorrindo..._

_Sorrindo e não se lamentando, por que finalmente ele estava livre... Livre da culpa que o atormentava... Livre para viver sua própria vida... E quem sabe reconstruir o clã perdido."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piscou os olhos, uma, duas, três vezes... Até finalmente focalizar o teto, mas nesse meio tempo pode sentir seu braço formigar... O que era aquilo?? Para sua surpresa encontrou uma cabeleira rósea apoiada perto do seu ombro...Então era essa a resposta...

Claro que ele sabia que era Sakura e sabia também que ela estava dormindo, então não se mexeu... Começou a analisar onde estava e acabou reconhecendo que não estava no hospital, mas na casa principal do bairro Uchiha que a muito tempo havia sido abandonada, no seu antigo quarto para ser mais exato...Mas o que estava fazendo ali??

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar uma resposta boa... Será que ainda estava preso em sua própria mente?? Não... Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de tudo que havia acontecido em sua mente e algo lhe dizia que ele não estava mais preso em lembranças... E isso era o mais assustador, encarar a realidade. Olhou de novo para a garota dormindo e notou que o cabelo dela estava mais comprido do que se lembrava, quanto tempo estava ali?? Sua confusão era tanta que ele estava prestes a acordar a Haruno para perguntar, mas algo o impediu.

Sas: - Quem é?? Não adianta esconder sua presença.

Das sombras mais afastadas apareceu um rapaz alto, cabelo loiro e olhos amarelados, com expressão calma e quase séria, mas alguém que o Uchiha conhecia bem e exatamente por causa do choque de vê-lo as palavras escaparam...

Sas: - Juugo??

Apesar de nenhum dos dois demonstrarem ou expressarem alguma coisa a surpresa que ambos sentiram foi enorme. Juugo estava com uma blusa branca e calça preta, mas o que chocou o Uchiha foi que ele estava usando um colete de jounnin e a bandana de Konoha na testa...

Juu: - Sasuke?? ... --Depois de alguns segundos que provavelmente ele levou para entender o que estava acontecendo continuou. -- Você finalmente acordou...

Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos até que o Uchiha decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

Sas: - ... Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo??

Juu: - Hoje completaria 6 meses.

6 meses?!?! Como podia ter ficado em coma tanto tempo?? Isso explicava muita coisa, mas... 6 meses é muito tempo... E muita coisa podia ter mudado...

Sak: - Sa...Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke estava tão perplexo que nem havia notado que Sakura tinha acordado, então se virou para ela e seus olhos se perderam naquela imensidão esmeralda que novamente estava regada de lágrimas. Ela estava usando a bandana de Konoha na testa, seu cabelo estava comprido e ele pode notar que aquela não era mais a garotinha que ele havia conhecido, o corpo dela mostrava isso muito bem. Mas não pode deixar de notar a tristeza daqueles olhos... O que será que havia acontecido naquele tempo?? Será que era a culpa dele??

Sakura literalmente entrou em transe, não conseguia colocar suas idéias no lugar e o pior foi que não sabia se se sentia aliviada ou transtornada por reencontrar aqueles dois orbes negros. Por isso apenas ficou olhando para ele... Quem sabe segundos, mas que provavelmente foram incômodos minutos... Sem conseguir falar nada.

Juu: - Eu preciso interromper,--Sakura saiu do transe e olhou para ele e Sasuke fez o mesmo-- Tsunade mandou uma mensagem que vai interessar aos dois... Kiba e Shino voltaram hoje, mas estavam muito feridos.

Sak: - ... --Sakura se endireitou na cadeira e Sasuke teve a certeza de que algo estava errado

Juu: - Eles caíram em uma armadilha e foram separados pela Akatsuki... Naruto e Hinata estão desaparecidos e um grupo de resgate irá partir em uma hora.

Sak: - Por que não disse isso antes??

A Haruno se levantou em um salto e foi em direção à porta, mas Juugo segurou seu braço e se abaixou um pouco para falar assim que ela passou por ele, como estavam próximos a pergunta não passou de um sussurro no ouvido dela.

Juu: - Você está bem??-- Ela não parecia nada bem, só de ver o Uchiha toda a determinação e certeza que ela sempre mostrava simplesmente tinham desaparecido e o garoto que não conhecia ainda esse lado frágil da Haruno ficou preocupado.

Sak: - Estou, vou me preparar para a missão. -- A Haruno simulou um sorriso e depois continuou andando, mas antes de sair se lembrou. -- Sasuke-san não saia daqui por favor, vou pedir para um médico vir aqui para te analisar, mas enquanto isso você não tem autorização para sair dessa casa.-- Depois ela desapareceu pelo corredor.

Os dois que ficaram para trás continuaram em silêncio... Por mais que Sasuke odiasse admitir apenas ver os dois cochichando fez com que um misto de raiva e curiosidade crescesse dentro de si...Será que tinha sido impressão sua ou Sakura corou quando falou com o Juugo?? E aliás que história era aquela de "san"?? Onde estava o costumeiro "kun"?? Não que se importasse, mas nas duas únicas frases que ela havia dirigido a ele tinha usado esses dois tratamentos opostos...De se estranhar não??

Juu: - Você deve estar querendo saber o que aconteceu...-- Como não houve protestos resolveu continuar.-- Eu lutei com a Sakura naquele dia e ela me venceu, Suigetsu foi morto pelo Naruto, a Karin fugiu e duas semanas depois foi morta pela Anbu... Sakura te encontrou quase morto, mas conseguiu te salvar... Eu fui trazido para Konoha e ela desenvolveu um selamento para as enzimas da raiva...

Tudo fazia sentido, mas o que o estava incomodando era o fato de que Juugo e Sakura pareciam muito próximos...Na verdade próximos demais na sua opinião. Mas jamais demonstraria, afinal quem era ele para ser contra um relacionamento dos dois?? Não que se importasse é claro. Depois com dificuldade conseguiu se levantar.

Juu: - Sakura te proi...

Sas: - Como se ela mandasse em mim. Por que eu estava nessa casa??

Juu: - Hoje você seria declarado morto e Tsunade achou que você gostaria de passar suas últimas semanas na zona Uchiha.-- Ele notou que Sasuke estava analisando tudo e praticamente leu os pensamentos do Uchiha.-- Naruto e Sakura se acostumaram com a idéia da sua morte e arrumaram esse lugar em sua homenagem, mas tiveram o cuidado de manter tudo onde estava.

Então era isso... Sakura estava triste com sua morte, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada... Com esse pensamento amargo ele deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto...Droga, estava começando a se importar com os sentimentos da Haruno.

"Mik: - Você fez sua escolha, agora lute pela vida."

Essa seria sua luta mais difícil...

Juu: - Esteja na saída da Vila em uma hora.-- Por mais que soubesse que Sakura iria brigar com ele, sabia que para enfrentar a Akatsuki toda a ajuda seria bem-vinda. E também sabia que nada poderia deter a determinação do Uchiha se ele quisesse ajudar o Uzumaki.

Sas: - Certo.--Juugo desapareceu, deixando o garoto sozinho.

Ele estava usando apenas uma camisola branca o que realmente estava irritando-o, revirou todas as gavetas do quarto, até que, para seu desespero, descobriu que não havia nenhuma roupa que servisse...Não teria tempo para comprar outras, afinal se a Akatsuki estava retirando a Kyuubi, a vida do Naruto corria sério risco, então só restava uma opção... As roupas do Itachi...

Por mais que não gostasse da idéia não tinha escolha, foi até o quarto do irmão e pela primeira vez desde o dia em que seus pais haviam sido mortos ele entrou naquele quarto... Os móveis estavam forrados com lençóis brancos, mas tirando isso nada havia mudado e uma das conclusões dele foi que depois precisava limpar aquele lugar tomado pela poeira.

Em uma das gavetas encontrou o que precisava, uma camisa preta com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas e gola alta, uma calça preta e ataduras que usou para proteger os braços, sem querer viu seu reflexo no espelho e notou que seu cabelo continuava curto... Será que haviam cortado para ele?? Ficou surpreso, mas o corte estava do jeito que ele sempre fazia e gostava... E começou a arrumar o que precisava (E passar um perfume para tirar o cheiro de mofo das roupas).

Mal tinha acordado e já estava perdendo tudo novamente... Sakura estava distante e Naruto corria um seríssimo risco de vida... Será que as coisas podiam piorar?? Mas talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido e por isso precisava lutar... E essa era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer bem...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Assim que Sakura saiu do quarto uma lágrima riscou seu rosto, mas logo a limpou. Sem perder o controle ela saiu da casa Uchiha, mas por mais que tentasse disfarçar nada estava bem. Quando estava quase chegando em casa teve que parar para colocar a mente no lugar, encostou a testa em uma das árvores do parque e suspirou.

Sasuke estava vivo... Como?? Será que era possível??

Ela ainda conseguia sentir aquele desespero de ver o Uchiha caído no chão, ao lado do irmão cercado por uma poça de sangue que se dissolvia na chuva... O desespero de não conseguir curá-lo... Mas apesar de tudo ela conseguiu o impossível e até Tsunade ficou impressionada ao ver que Sasuke estava vivo quando chegaram em Konoha.

Mas ele não abria os olhos!!! Uma semana... Duas semanas... Três semanas... Ela passou a viver no hospital literalmente, comia na lanchonete, trabalhava no hospital e dormia ao lado dele, até que Tsunade a proibiu de ficar ali... Mas Naruto e ela sempre se revesavam e apenas esperavam... Mas logo semanas se transformaram em meses...

Nesse período ela aperfeiçoou suas habilidades médicas para tentar trazê-lo de volta, estudou tudo que poderia ser feito, até achar um selamento para as enzimas do Juugo foi uma tarefa fácil, e foi naquele momento que ela ultrapassou Tsunade, mas nem assim foi o bastante... Tsunade foi muito compreensiva e esperou, mas até a Haruno sabia o que iria acontecer, por que depois de quatro meses ele ainda respirava com ajuda de máquinas.

Naquela época ela havia se conformado, ela que achava que não poderia mais chorar, chorou mais do que nunca, afinal além da dor da perda sentia o peso da falta de poder... Foi em uma tarde quente, todos estavam ali no quarto de hospital ao redor do Uchiha, todos de preto trazendo flores para homenagiar aquele que havia matado Orochimaru...

Ino chorava compulsivamente nos braços do Kiba, os outros que tiveram menos contato com o Uchiha não sentiram tanto, mas todos se surpreenderam por que naquele dia Sakura e Naruto não derramaram uma lágrima sequer... Tsunade se aproximou, depois desligou e tirou o aparelho que mantinha a respiração do Uchiha... Todos fecharam os olhos rezando, mas Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Mas então ele respirou... A Haruno não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos, mas o peito do Uchiha realmente estava se movendo... Havia esperança!! Todos comemoraram, mas novamente semanas se tornaram meses e essa esperança foi morrendo.

Até que Tsunade fez seu relatório final, seis meses era tempo demais e o Uchiha seria considerado morto, mais uma vez ela havia se conformado com a idéia e mais lágrimas rolaram... E agora ele estava vivo!! O que será deveria sentir?? Felicidade por ele estar vivo?? Ou ódio por ele teimar em voltar para sua vida?? Será que já não havia sofrido o bastante??

Sak: - O que eu fiz pra merecer isso...--Dessa vez sem conter suas lágrimas e frustrações bateu na árvore, não com muita força, mas esse simples ato abriu uma profunda rachadura na árvore.

E como se não bastasse Naruto estava desaparecido, provavelmente havia sido capturado, se eles não chegassem a tempo ele seria morto e ainda por cima ela sabia, por ser a segunda em comando da Anbu, que a Kyuubi era o único demônio que a Akatsuki ainda não havia capturado. Konoha corria um sério risco também.

Sak: - Naruto... Você saberia o que fazer...--Depois de mais um suspiro ela tirou forças de onde não existia e recolocou sua máscara... Aquela que mostrava a garota forte e determinada que todos passaram a conhecer, mas que na verdade não passava de uma mentira.

??: - Testuda??

Sak: - Ino?? Eu não tinha te visto.-- A Yamanaka provavelmente estava apenas passeando, mas parou ao ver os olhos marejados da amiga.

Ino: - Não posso dizer o mesmo.-- Se referindo a rachadura na árvore. -- Você está bem??

Sak: - Estou. -- A Haruno sorriu, mas não enganou sua amiga.

Ino: - Não me venha com esse sorriso Sakura... Você pegou a mania odiosa do Sai de fingir que tudo está bem.

Sakura riu, Sai e Ino estavam namorando e por isso a Yamanaka adquiriu a habilidade de ver quando ele estava mentindo por trás do sorriso e realmente Sakura passou a fazer a mesma coisa depois de um tempo.

Sak: - Não é nada.

Ino: - Nada?? Acha que eu esqueci que dia é hoje?? Sakura, você tem que seguir em frente, sei que ainda ama o Sasuke, mas não vale a pena deixar de viver por ele.

Sak: - Não é esse o problema.-- Ino ergueu a sombrancelha.

Ino: - O que mais poderia ser?? -- Sakura estava apoiada na árvore agora rachada e distraidamente olhou para o céu.

Sak: - Ele acordou.

Ino: - O que??

As duas se tornaram realmente melhores amigas depois da volta do Uchiha, juntas choraram e sofreram, mas Ino foi capaz de esquecer Sasuke e continuar sua vida...

Sak: - O Sasuke acordou...

Ino: - Você não me parece feliz.

Sak: - Eu não sei mais o que sentir.

Ino: - Você é uma problemática... Agradeça que ele está bem.-- Ela falou como se aquilo fosse o mais óbvio a se fazer.

Sak: - Agradecer?? Você só pode estar de brincadeira... Sabe o quanto eu sofri?? O quanto nós sofremos.

Ino: - Nem comece com aquela história de estar quase esquecendo-o, por que eu e a Vila toda sabemos que ninguém substituiria o Sasuke pra você... É a sua chance.

Sak: - ... -- A Haruno suspirou, mas sorriu-- Eu nunca pensei que ouviria você me insentivando a ir atrás do Sasuke.

Ino: - E Eu nunca pensei que você ficaria ainda mais triste com a volta dele... Tudo é possível... Vai ver ele mudou.

Sak: - O Sasuke?? Mudado?? Você só pode estar louca... Ele continua fio e distante como sempre.

Ino: -- A Yamanaka riu divertida. -- E é por isso que você gosta dele não??

Sak: - Isso é um inferno.

Ino: - Eu sei... Mas se anime um pouco, pode não ser tão ruim assim.

Sak: - Sinceramente não sei como... Eu preciso ir agora, mas obrigada por falar comigo Ino. Ja ne.

Ino: - Ja.

A Yamanaka ficou observando a amiga indo para casa, até que sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelas costas.

??: - O que a feiosa queria?? Ela está bem??

Ino: - Não, mas vai ficar...

Ela se virou e ficou de frente para seu namorado, Sai. Moreno, olhos negros e até um pouco frios, mas principalmente indiferentes, pele clara, e de certa forma muito parecido com o Sasuke, mas apenas na aparência. E ela pode notar que ele estava com uma mala nas costas.

Ino: - Você não disse que teria uma missão...

Sai: - É uma missão urgente, Naruto e Hinata estão desaparecidos.

Sai não explicou mais do que isso e a beijou; um beijo calmo, mas carregado de sentimento.

Ino: - Está tudo bem?? -- Ela estranhou a atitude dele.

Sai: - É claro. Eu preciso ir para o ponto de encontro, mas antes quero te entregar isso.

Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena caixinha roxa, Ino a abriu e viu um lindo pingente com a silhueta de uma raposa.

Ino: - É lindo... E se parece com-

Sai a beijou de novo antes que ela completasse a frase, por que ele sabia o que era aquela raposa... Antes de começarem a namorar se tornaram amigos e em uma brincadeira Ino pediu que ele desenhasse algo que o fizesse se lembrar dela, e ele desenhou uma raposa.

Uma raposa, bonita, charmosa, inteligente, audaciosa e sagaz, mas traiçoeira. Foi apenas uma brincadeira dele, mas no fim marcou os dois.

Ino: - Por que isso?? Esqueci nosso aniversário??

Sai: - Não. Não posso dar um presente para minha namorada??

Ino: - Eu não te entendo, você nunca se lembra das datas, mas sempre dá esses presentes. Por que??

Nisso ele se aproximou mais e apenas sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sai: - Por que comemorar um só dia se temos todos os dias pra fazer isso??

Ino apenas sorriu e pulou no pescoço dele, como Sai se tornou tão... Fofo. Nem ela poderia dizer, mas foi por isso que ela disse para Sakura que quem sabe Sasuke estaria mudado... As pessoas mudam e Sai também não fazia demonstrações de afeto na frente dos outros...

Mas ele sabia que essa missão não seria fácil e talvez aquela era a última vez em que via aqueles olhos azuis celeste...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já estava entardecendo, o céu estava avermelhado pelo pôr-do-Sol.

Kak: - Todos prontos??

Tod: - Hai.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Yamato, Juugo, Kakashi, Sai e Sakura estavam ali, mas assim que saíram da Vila notaram uma figura apoiada em uma das árvores que ladeavam a estrada. Ali estava o Uchiha esperando por eles.

Kak: - Sasuke??-- Se aproximando dele.

Sak: - Você não está em condições de viajar.

Sas: - Não se preocupe. -- Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos daquele jeito displicente e lindo que sempre a encantava.

Kak: - Se vai com a gente vai precisar disso. -- Da mala o Hatake tirou uma bandana de Konoha novinha e a entregou para o Uchiha.

Sasuke simplesmente a colocou na testa, o que chocou os demais, primeiro por que achavam que Sasuke estava morto e segundo por que acreditavam que a última coisa que ele faria quando acordasse seria voltar para a Vila ou ir procurar pelo Naruto.

Sakura estava prestes a protestar, mas sabia que não teriam tempo para isso e por um lado era um bom sinal ver Sasuke se importando com Naruto não?? Se por um lado não gostava da idéia de ficar perto dele durante alguns dias, talvez não fosse tão ruim...

Todos diziam que ela deveria seguir em frente e ela tentou... E como tentou... Tentou desesperadamente sentir algo pelo Sai ou Juugo, mas não conseguiria...Não conseguiria amar alguém enquanto Sasuke vivesse e naquele dia... Quando tinha decidido esquecer o passado, ele simplesmente acordou!! Para seu desespero Sasuke continuava vivo...

Sakura estava com bandana na testa, seu cabelo estava solto e comprido, usava uma regata vermelha que ia até um pouco abaixo da cintura e tinha o símbolo dos Haruno nas costas, usava luvas pretas longas que iam até seu antebraço, um shorts preto colado ao corpo e botas pretas com cano alto. Ela estava indo logo atrás do Uchiha que liderava o grupo ao lado do Neji e ao lado dela estava Juugo.

Juu: - Você está muito avoada.

Sak: - Nã...Não é nada... ... -- Depois de alguns metros em silêncio. -- Nós podemos confiar nele?? Como saberemos se ele não é o Orochimaru nos enganando??

Juu: - Não...É o Sasuke com certeza.

Sak: - Como você sabe??

Juu: - Eu já vi a técnica da Ressurreição e normalmente a essa altura ele já teria a aparência do Orochimaru. "E também... Orochimaru jamais olharia para alguém do jeito que ele te olhou enquanto você dormia Sakura..."

Sak: - Não sei...Ainda não confio nele...

Kak: - Nunca pensei que ouviria você falar isso do Sasuke.

Kakashi passou a andar do lado deles e viu Sakura corar com o comentário... Ela continuava muito sensível às palavras "Uchiha" e "Sasuke", mas nem ele conseguia entender de onde vinha tanto amor...

Se bem que nem a própria Sakura conseguia entender e ela ainda teve seis meses para pensar no assunto... Começou com uma paixão infantil, alimentada por uma estranha admiração pela beleza e força do garoto e teria acabado se não tivessem se tornado companheiros de time. Foi nesse instante que tudo mudou, nem podia contar o número de vezes que o Uchiha havia salvado sua vida e querendo ou não acabou se apaixonando cada vez mais...Quando ele partiu a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em trazê-lo de volta e salvá-lo.

Mas será que ele tinha a mínima noção do quanto ela havia sofrido?? Não... Provavelmente ele nem se importava e talvez fosse isso que mais a irritasse.

Um pouco mais a frente Neji e Sasuke andavam lado a lado sem trocarem palavras...Tenten e Lee estavam estavam mais atrás formulando hipóteses para a aparição repentina do Uchiha enquanto Sai e Yamato ignoravam completamente o que Gai estava dizendo.

Sak: "Não posso me preocupar com o Sasuke agora... Naruto, Hinata onde vocês estão??"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Meu tempo está um pouquinho curto estão não vou poder responder às reviews, mas obrigada Mariah-chan17, neko-chan X3, Kat Suiguin, Uchiha Ayu e nandy._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e continuem acompanhando Onegai !!! Não deixem de escrever pra mim, pq as reviews me mostram se está mtuu confuso (principalmente nessa fic XD)_

**_Continuem deixando reviews!! _**

**_Sary-chann_**


	6. Akatsuki

_Hey Minna!!! Gomen a demora mas esses dias a inspiração tava um pouquinho escassa e eu tenho outras fics para atualizar... Maas estou aqui postando n.n ... Bom eu sei que muita gente quer ver SakuXSasu, mas minha intenção é fazer isso em um processo lento..._

_É meio chato, mas antes de qualquer coisa o Sasuke vai precisar reconquistar a confiança da Sakura e de Konoha... Estou pensando em fazer tudo em duas partes, a missão(agora) e a volta para casa (depois) ... Onegai tenham paciência, por que eu pessoalmente acho improvável que o Sasuke volte para a Vila se declarando para a Sakura..._

_Minha intenção é que ele descubra seus próprios sentimentos aos poucos XD mas vai ser rapidinho, não se preocupem ok??_

_Nesse capítulo tem muito mais NaruXHin... É importante acreditem n.n_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Um pouco mais a frente Neji e Sasuke andavam lado a lado sem trocarem palavras...Tenten e Lee estavam estavam mais atrás formulando hipóteses para a aparição repentina do Uchiha enquanto Sai e Yamato ignoravam completamente o que Gai estava dizendo._

_Sak: "Não posso me preocupar com o Sasuke agora... Naruto, Hinata onde vocês estão??""_

**_&&&&&& Akatsuki &&&&&_**

A noite já tinha tomado conta da paisagem e o time de resgate foi obrigado a parar para descansar. Sakura discretamente se afastou do grupo e foi em direção à floresta, nenhum de seus companheiros ficou preocupado com isso por que sabiam que a Haruno conseguiria se proteger muito bem sozinha. 

Mas Juugo viu ao longe Sasuke seguí-la e fez menção de ir atrás dos dois, mas Kakashi apareceu do seu lado e o deteve apenas com o olhar. 

Kak: - Eles tem assuntos a resolver e Sakura sabe se cuidar. 

Juugo não respondeu, mas não ficou nem um pouco feliz em ver os dois juntos... Seria ciúmes?? Não... Era apenas que... Ele queria proteger Sakura, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela havia feito por ele... Derrotado, ele foi se deitar... 

Sakura precisava apenas pensar um pouco, respirar para se acalmar... Queria poder gritar... durante todo o caminho eles não viram nem sinal de Hinata e Naruto e aquilo estava perturbando-a, será que ele estava morto?? 

Enquanto estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos se sentou perto de um riacho que encontrou e começou a jogar pedrinhas na água tentando fazê-las pular algumas vezes. 

Sasuke parou a alguns metros e apenas ficou observando-a por alguns segundos... 

Sak: - Até quando você vai ficar ai?? 

A voz quase terna da Haruno causou uma série de arrepios no Uchiha, desde quando ela sabia que ele estava ali?? Ele tinha certeza que estava escondendo sua presença, será que estava tão enferrujado assim?? Sem demonstrar nada o Uchiha se aproximou e parou do lado dela. 

A lua estava se refletindo naquele riacho de uma forma quase mágica e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, mas Sakura não estava gostando da situação. Ela cometeu o erro de olhar para o rosto dele que com o brilho da lua ficava... Perfeito. Droga... Como ele podeia ser tão lindo?? 

Sas: - Se quiser posso sair... 

Sasuke falou com uma frieza indiferente que estranhamente enfureceu a garota... Ele sabia o quanto ela ficava desorientada perto dele e simplesmente fingia que não sabia, ele provavelmente se divertia com seu sofrimento. 

Sak: - É melhor. 

Sasuke estranhou a dureza da voz dela, mas o único movimento que fez foi arquejar a sombrancelha levemente. 

Sas: - Mas antes eu preciso te pedir algo... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Em um salto ele acordou... Onde estava?? Olhou ao redor e viu que estava em uma caverna... O que tinha acontecido mesmo?? 

FLASHBACK ON 

Ele estava em missão com Hinata, Kiba e Shino. Eles estavam longe de Konoha a alguns dias, mas já estavam voltando, mas eles foram separados... 

Kiba e Shino começaram a lutar com Deidara e Tobi enquanto ele e Hinata lutavam com o líder da Akatsuki e Kisame. A luta foi terrível, o líder era muito mais forte do que ele imaginava e querendo ou não ele estava muito desatento, jáque sempre ficava se certificando que Hinata estava bem. 

Lid: - Seria melhor você se preocupar com essa luta Kyuubi. 

Nesse ponto ele nem podia ver mais onde Kiba e Shino estavam, então restava tentar ajudar a Hinata. Ela estava lutando bem, mas contra a Akatsuki bem nunca era o bastante e com um golpe forte com a espada Kisame fez um ferimento sério na perna da garota que acabou caindo sobre o joelho. 

Nar: - Malditos. 

Naruto se colocou na frente da Hyuuga e segurou a espada do Kisame, mas ao fazer isso deixou sua guarda baixa e levou um golpe forte no estômago que aliás ele nem pode saber do que foi, mas o arremessou vários metros. 

Hin: - Naruto-kun!! 

A voz da Hyuuga estava carregada de desespero, mas ela também foi atingida pelo misterioso jutsu e foi jogada em outra direção. 

Lid: - Agora está tudo acabado. 

Ele não soube dizer, mas uma raiva estranha cresceu dentro dele, talvez por ter visto a Hyuuga ser ferida ou talvez tenha sido a própria Kyuubi que não queria ser controlada... De qualquer forma o Uzumaki foi envolvido pelo chakra da raposa de nove caldas e tomado pelo seu poder... 

Essa era a única coisa da qual se lembrava... 

FLASHBACK OFF 

Ele viu que já tinha anoitecido e seguindo a luz de uma fogueira se aproximou lentamente. Ali ele reconheceu a companheira de time; Hinata estava realmente mais bonita do que antes, deixou seu cabelo azulado crescer, o que dava um ar muito mais maduro para ela, seus olhos perolados não haviam mudado nada e muito menos seu modo de agir, afinal continuava tímida e envergonhada especialmente quando estava próxima de um certo loiro, suas roupas continuavam largas, mas era possível notar que seu corpo já não era o de uma garotinha. 

Ela não notou que ele estava se aproximando, naquele momento ela estava tentando passar um remédio em um sério ferimento do seu ombro, sem muito sucesso por que toda vez que tentava sentia uma forte dor. 

Nar: - Hinata... 

Ela se virou rápido e corou muito forte, mas mais rápido do que isso cobriu seu ferimento. 

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun... E-Eu não te vi... 

Ele por sua vez não parecia prestar atenção no que ela estava dizendo, ou pelo menos no que ela estava tentando dizer. A Hyuuga se assustou por que aqueles olhos azuis que sempre refletiam alegria e alto-confiança mostravam um misto de medo e culpa. 

Naruto estava usando suas roupas comuns para missões; uma camisa laranja com o símbolo de Konoha nas costas, uma calça preta e um colete também preto, mas longo. Ele se aproximou e se sentou do lado da garota. 

Nar: - O que aconteceu?? -- Ele estava olhado fixamente para o ombro dela, primeiro por que não se lembrava de ter visto a Hyuuga se ferindo e segundo por que aquele ferimento parecia mais uma queimadura... Como sempre acontecia quando ele feria alguém com o escudo de chakra da Kyuubi. 

Hinata viu a tristeza nos olhos dele, mas logo depois o Uzumaki deixou a franja cobrir seu rosto. 

Nar: - ...Fui ... Eu que te feri?? 

Hin: - Nã-Não, eu fui descuidada e- 

Um sorriso triste e fino se formou no rosto dele. 

Nar: - Não precisa falar mais nada... Gomen... 

Ela nunca o vira assim, a imagem que sempre vinha em sua mente quando pensava no Uzumaki era um garoto sorridente, brincalhão, atrapalhado, escandaloso e batalhador, mas agora ele estava mostrando o quanto sofria por carregar a Kyuubi dentro de si... E sinceramente vê-lo daquele jeito causou um aperto em seu coração... 

Não era novidade que a Hyuuga era apaixonada pelo Uzumaki e nos últimos meses tinham se aproximado bastante, o que apenas aumentou os sentimentos da garota. 

Hinata sabia que a Kyuubi estava selada em um ninja de Konoha, mas jamais desconfiara do Uzumaki... Até que ele se transformou bem na sua frente. 

FLASHBACK ON 

Depois de ser arremessada por aquele misterioso jutsu ela bateu a cabeça e ficou desacordada... Quando acordou a paisagem a sua frente estava destruída, era praticamente um milagre ela estar bem, mas no meio de todo aquele caos ela pode ver um animal estranho vindo em sua direção. 

O que quer que aquilo fosse era formado por puro chakra, lembrava algo entre um cão e um gato talvez uma raposa, mas foi quando viu as cinco caldas que se deu conta de que talvez aquilo fosse o Naruto. 

Ela podia ver que ele estava fora de si, por isso se colocou em posição de luta e ativou o Byakugan, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo de puro medo. 

Hin: - Naruto-kun...-- Ao ouvir a voz da Hyuuga Naruto parou alguns segundos, tempo que ficaram se fitando. 

Será que era mesmo o Naruto?? Aquela era a verdadeira forma da Kyuubi?? Era poi isso que a Akatsuki estava atrás dele?? Desde quando Naruto sofria sozinho?? Carregar um fardo como esse não deveria ser nada fácil... Ela juntou coragem de onde ela nem sabia que havia, baixou as mãos e em passos lentos se aproximou. 

Ele rugiu, provavelmente tentando afastá-la, a Hyuuga fechou os olhos por medo, mas depois continuou se aproximando... O que ela estava fazendo?? Essa era uma ótima pergunta, mas não era nisso que ela estava pensando no momento. 

De alguma forma o Uzumaki tinha vencido a Akatsuki sozinho e a protegeu, o mínimo que ela podia fazer era tentar trazê-lo de volta... Como faria isso?? Bom... Apenas detalhes... 

Mas antes que ela pudesse se aproximar demais, Naruto saltou por cima dela e atacou alguma coisa; era Kisame que estava planejando atacá-la por trás. Mas durante o ataque uma das calda do Uzumaki acabou batendo em seu ombro e só um esbarrão causou uma queimadura horrível. 

Kisame não teve chance; provavelmente o líder tinha dado mais trabalho, mas logo o ex-parceiro do Itachi foi morto por uma estranha bola de energia que saiu da boca daquela fera. 

Depois Naruto foi voltando ao normal e caiu inconsciente nos braços da Hyuuga, que mesmo ferida correu para segurá-lo. 

FLASHBACK OFF 

Hin: - E-Eu... -- Não era hora de gaguejar, se ela não conseguisse falar Naruto teria certeza que ela estava mentindo e se sentiria ainda mais culpado, por isso juntou coragem para falar.-- Na verdade você me protegeu... 

Naruto não sabia se ficava mais surpreso em saber que tinha protegido alguém mesmo com a Kyuubi no controle ou por ter ouvido Hinata completar uma frase... Desde que se conheciam ele nunca foi capaz de ouvir a voz dela; parte talvez fosse por que ele sempre estava gritando, mas também estranhamente a Hyuuga sempre ficava vermelha e gaguejava quando falava com ele... Mas dessa vez foi diferente, a voz dela não passou de um sussurro, mas seu tom foi doce e seguro, algo que acalmou um pouco as angústias do coração do Uzumaki. 

Nar: --Ele deu mais um meio sorriso triste-- Não precisa mentir Hinata-chan. Esse ferimento com certeza foi causado pelo chakra da Kyuubi. 

Ela se surpreendeu por ele conhecer tão bem assim sua transformação, mas ficou angustiada ao notar que nada que ela falasse mudaria a opinião dele. 

Hin: - Foi um acidente, você me protegeu do Kisame, mas uma das caldas acabou esbarrando em mim. 

Naruto queria acreditar nela, mas ele se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele feria qualquer um quando estava transformado; uma vez até tinha ferido a Sakura e nem ao menos se lembrava, mas Hinata parecia realmente preocupada com ele, por isso decidiu mudar de assunto. 

Nar: - Eu... Eu posso te ajudar a passar um remédio. 

Hin: - Nã-Não precisa.-- Ela voltou a corar e gaguejar, mas acabou balançando os braços e isso causou uma dor muito forte, algo que ele notou. 

Nar: - Deixa eu te ajudar.-- A voz dele estava tão cheia de culpa que a Hyuuga não viu muita escolha além de deixar que ele a ajudasse e além disso sozinha jamais conseguiria tocar em seu ombro. 

Não é preciso dizer que ela estava corada, mas naquele momento ela conseguiu vencer seus próprios limites por que nunca tinha ficado tão vermelha, afinal além do Uzumaki estar incrivelmente perto dela estava tocando seu ombro e nuca o que estava causando nela uma série de arrepios, mas estava determinada a não desmaiar. Naruto foi extremamente cuidadoso, algo que até ele estranhou, tirou a bandana do pescoço da Hyuuga e afastou o casaco dela o bastante para deixar o ombro ferido exposto. 

O ferimento era mais sério do que ele imaginava e ficaria ainda pior por que o chakra da Kyuubi tinha a capacidade de ficar no ferimento e ir aos poucos aumentando-o. Com cuidado o Uzumaki passou uma pomada e fez um jutsu para tentar sugar um pouco daquele chakra. 

O silêncio prevalecia, Hinata não falava nada afinal estava travada pela vergonha e o Uzumaki estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos, imaginando que a Hyuuga estaria muito mais segura longe dele e imaginando uma forma de compensá-la. Sem nem notar Naruto ficou embriagado pelo leve perfume de ameixas brancas que a Hyuuga usava. 

Nar: - Pronto! Não sou tão bom quanto a Sakura-chan, mas não ficou ruim.-- Ele se levantou. 

Ele riu simpático, com as mãos cabeça, do jeito que ela lembrava. Mas ela estranhou... Por que ele mudou tão rápido?? 

Nar: "Prefiro que você se lembre de mim assim..." 

Hin: - A-Arigatou. 

Mas assim que se virou para levantar a Hyuuga se sentiu um pouco tonta e acabou desmaiando nos braços do Uzumaki. 

Nar: - Gomen Hinata-chan, mas a Akatsuki ainda está atrás de mim e da próxima vez talvez não seja apenas um esbarrão... Não quero machucar mais ninguém. 

Ele passou um pouco de sonífero no ferimento, por isso o efeito foi tão rápido afinal caiu direto na corrente sangüínea. Ele não queria fazer isso, mas seria mais seguro assim. 

Deixou a Hyuuga deitada no chão e colocou seu colete sobre ela por que estava esfriando, depois fez dois kage bunshins e os transformou em duas kunais para que se algo acontecesse ele ficasse sabendo. 

Antes de sair fitou por alguns segundos o rosto calmo da Hyuuga; ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, frágil, bonita e meiga. A luz da fogueira parecia formar desenhos na pele clara dela e o engraçado foi que além de sentir um forte desejo de protegê-la seu coração falhou uma batida... O que será que estava acontecendo?? 

Hin: - Naruto-kun... -- Ela parecia estar sonhando com ele... 

Podem chamar de tapado, mas o Uzumaki não foi capaz de ligar o sentimento que nutria pela Haruno com aquela nova sensação... Quando estava na academia era apaixonado pela Sakura, mas o que tinha acabado de sentir era muito diferente. Um diferente muito bom. 

Depois de alguns minutos decidiu partir, ainda era o começo da noite e ele queria estar bem longe quando ela fosse acordar. O engraçado foi que aquela situação não lhe era estranha. 

Nar: - Ts, estou agindo como o Teme... 

Não passou de uma lembrança do amigo e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, mas foi por pouco tempo, por que ele sabia que a essa altura o Uchiha já tinha sido cosiderado morto. Podem chamá-lo egoísta, mas o Uzumaki estava em missão naquele dia exatamente para não ter que se despedir de seu melhor amigo... 

Nar: "Sakura-chan, eu deveria ter ficado... Será que você está bem?? Se pelo menos o Sasuke tivesse acordado... Quem sabe as coisas não fossem diferente. Nós três poderíamos vencer a Akatsuki..." 

Se virou uma última vez para ver a fraca luz da fogueira e deixou um meio sorriso triste se formar em seu rosto, depois com uma velocidade incrível partiu, para fugir da Akatsuki. Para onde iria?? Nem ele sabia, mas de qualquer modo Konoha não era um opção, por que o ferimento da Hyuuga o lembrou que por mais que ele odiasse a idéia, ele era um demônio... O demônio de nove caldas. 

&&&&&&&&&&&

Mas das rochas a alguns metros da caverna uma figura saiu; tinha a cabeça metade branca, metade preta protegida por algo que parecia mais uma planta carnívora, seus olhos eram estranhamente amarelos e usava a capa da Akatsuki. 

??: - Líder, eu a encontrei. 

Líd: - Ótimo, então sabe o que fazer... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

__

_ Vingador Uchiha: Hauhuahuahua eu não seria capaz de não deixar a Sakura com o Sasuke, não se preocupe XDD, que bom que você está gostando SakuXSasu forever XP Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!_

_Lemay: Hehe mais fãns de SakuXSasu XD mas como eu disse não precisa se preocupar n.n Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_Mariah-chan: Hauhauhau quando eu li o mangá eu fiquei com uma vontade enorme de fazer uma fic com SakuXJuu mas vou esperar pra conhecer melhor a personalidade dele... Quem sabe eu faça um triângulo... Depende XDD ... Bom HinXNar eu acho a coisa mais fofa desse mundo e eles não podiam faltar n.n ... Outros casais?? Provavelmente sim, mas serão bem secundários mesmo... InoXSai (primeira vez que eu faço os dois o.O), TemXShika (que eu simplesmente adoro) e TenXNej (Mas esse último é só um talvez, por que eu não consigo escrever um romance com eles ¬¬ , mas se vocês -leitores- quiserem eu posso fazer uma forcinha) Se quiser outros casais pode falar que eu posso tentar encaixar (ainda dah tempo) Espero que você goste e continue acompanhando n.n_

_Kat Suiguin: Hehe espero que você tenha gostado dessa capítulo e continue acompanhando Onegai!!! Nossa, eu não esperava que vcs fossem ficar tão chocados com o Juugo amigo, mas isso é bom XD indica que minha mente continua a mesma insanidade de sempre XD_

_nandy: Nhaaa tá pobrinho de SakuXSasu, mas capítulo que vem vai ter o momento deles sim não se preocupe XDD Promessa n.n Hauhau o Juugo como eu falei pro pessoal de cima, ainda é uma incógnita não sei se vou fazer ele só amigo, algo mais e vc me deu uma nova possibilidade uhmmm hauhauhau quem sabe?? (eu ainda não o.O) Mas continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!_

_Uchiha Ayu: Nhyyy próximo capítulo vai ter mais SakuXSasu prometo, que bom que vc está gostando!!! Assim, não sei se vc leu em cima, mas eu pretendo fazer algo bem gradual e eu adoro momentos kawaii então vai ter um bocado mais pra frente XDD Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!!_

_Nossa eu escrevi muito XD, mas eu estou feliz!!! Façam perguntas, sugestões e críticas que elas são sempre bem-vindas e na medida do possível eu posso melhorar n.n_

**_Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews onegai!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	7. O acordo e o adeus

_Oiiii!!! Estou postando esse capítulo agora, pq semana que vem vou viajar e não vai ter capítulo n.n_

_Agora tem SakuXSasu só uma pitadinha como prometi, mas é kawaii XDD_

_Espero que gostem..._

**_Boa Leitura!!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Mas das rochas a alguns metros da caverna uma figura saiu; tinha a cabeça metade branca, metade preta protegida por algo que parecia mais uma planta carnívora, seus olhos eram estranhamente amarelos e usava a capa da Akatsuki._

_ ??: - Líder, eu a encontrei._

_ Líd: - Ótimo, então sabe o que fazer... Mas espere que ela esteja sozinha."_

_**&&&&&& O acordo e o adeus &&&&&&**_

Sak: - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?? 

Sas: - Tenho.-- Ela suspirou. 

Sak: - É um processo doloroso. 

Sas: - Não se preocupe. 

Os dois estavam em uma caverna escondida por uma cachoeira. O som da água obrigou a garota a praticamente gritar a pergunta no ouvido do Uchiha, o que nem de longe era uma situação confortável. Ainda mais por que o Uchiha estava sem camisa. 

A voz profunda dele fez o coração dela dar um salto e seu rosto corou, mas estava escuro e o Uchiha nem sequer desconfiou. 

Sasuke apenas observava o que a garota estava fazendo, enquanto estava sentado. Sakura acendeu cinco velas e as colocou ao redor dele, depois pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever as inscrições com seu próprio sangue, tirado de um corte que ela fez no braço, primeiro no chão depois nas costas dele. 

Depois de um tempo o sangue parou de sair assim que ela estava fazendo as inscrições no peito dele e por isso pegou uma kunai para abrir mais a ferida. 

Sas: - Precisa ser o seu sangue?? 

A pergunta a pegou desprevinida e a deixou sem jeito. 

Sak: - N-Na verdade não. 

Sem falar nada Sasuke delicadamente tirou a kunai da mão dela e fez um profundo corte em seu braço direito. Depois o estendeu e Sakura conseguiu terminar os desenhos, molhando a ponta do dedo no sangue quente dele. 

Sak: - Pronto. Tem certeza mesmo?? Seu poder diminuirá muito. 

Sas: - Não preciso dele agora. 

Por mais que não quisesse demonstrar Sakura estava nervosa, mas Sasuke se mostrava calmo e inexpressivo. E isso a deixava apenas mais apreensiva. 

Sak: - Se você tem tanta certeza vou começar. 

Depois de uma seqüência de movimentos com as mãos ela fechou os olhos e tocou o círculo de sangue ao redor do Sasuke... 

E mesmo com a cachoeira abafando o som um grito de dor pode ser ouvido a vários metros. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A alguns kilômetros dali uma figura usando a capa da Akatsuki fitava o rosto tranqüilo da Hyuuga adormecida poucos minutos depois do Uzumaki ter saído. 

Zet(branco): - Ele facilitou o nosso trabalho. 

Zet(preto): - Que idiota. 

De uma forma bizarra Zetsu tocou o braço da garota e os dois foram absorvidos pela terra. (Não sei se ele tem essa habilidade, mas é possível do jeito que ele é bizarro o.O) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A dor foi muito mais forte do que ele imaginou. Anos atrás Kakashi também fez um selo para anular o selo amaldiçoado do Orochimaru, mas esse que a Sakura fez foi realmente doloroso. 

Sasuke estava transpirando e ofegante; seu corpo não se mexia por causa da dor e sua vista estava embaçada, por muito pouco não tinha desmaiado, mas sua situação estava péssima. Ele estava deitado fitando o teto da caverna e tentando continuar respirando, Sakura voltou para perto dele depois de molhar um pano com a água da cachoeira e o colocou na testa do garoto. 

O contato com o pano fez seu corpo estremecer, afinal estava sem camisa, o chão estava um pouco molhado e estava esfriando. 

Sak: - Eu avisei... -- O tom dela não foi de reprimida, mas quase um pedido de desculpas. 

Ela nunca pensou que usaria aquele selo novamente... Aquele era o jutsu que ela havia desenvolvido para acabar com as enzimas do Juugo, mas causava uma dor fora do comum no processo. Carinhosamente ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e o viu adormecer ali mesmo. 

Passou a analisar cada traço do rosto dele, que mantinha a serenidade e a beleza de sempre, depos olhou para o ombro onde não havia mais a marca negra que Orochimaru havia deixado, mas no peito esquerdo havia a cicatriz do golpe que ele mesmo havia feito. 

Sak: - Gomen.-- Foi apenas um sussurro quase inaudível. 

Sas: - ... Não... Não é você que precisa se desculpar. 

Aquele era o jeito do Uchiha pedir desculpas?? Se era ou não a Haruno nem se importava tanto, por que o jeito como ele falou foi tão fofo que ela sentiu seu coração falhar umas três batidas. 

Sas: - Eu preciso de um pouco de tempo, mas depois podemos voltar. 

Sak: - Não, acho melhor passarmos a noite aqui. 

Com cuidado ela se esticou até a bolsa e tirou de lá um cobertor térmico, o colocou sobre o Uchiha que voltou a fechar os olhos e apoiou as costas na parede da caverna. Por mais que aquela caverna não fosse nada confortável ele estava acostumado a cela úmida e escura que chamava de quarto enquanto treinava com Orochimaru... A diferença era o doce perfume de cerejeiras que a Haruno exalava, que aliás trouxe um sentimento de paz inacreditável para o coração dele e tornava impossível comparar as duas situações. 

Em contra partida o coração da Haruno estava muito longe da tranqüilidade, talvez conflito fosse a palavra mais certa para definir o que ela estava sentindo... Como aqueles olhos negros podiam causar tanta contradição?? Queria ter Sasuke por perto, mas sabia que ao fazer isso apenas sofreria... O amava, mas o odiava... Ou pelo menos tentava odiá-lo. 

Sakura fez alguns selos com as mãos e a colocou sobre a testa dele, segundos depois uma luz verde surgiu, o que acordou o Uchiha. 

Sas: - O que você está fazendo??-- A voz dele soou pesada pelo cansaço, mas não agressiva. 

Sak: - Vou amenizar sua dor muscular. 

Sas: - Não precisa. -- Ele levantou o braço e tentou afastar a mão dela, o que foi um ato extremamente doloroso, mas a Haruno não deixou passar e deu um leve aperto no pulso dele. 

Sas: - Au. -- Não existe nada pior que fadiga muscular e no momento o Uchiha estava sentindo aquilo pelo corpo inteiro. 

Sak: - Viu?? Deixe de ser teimoso Sasuke e me deixe te ajudar. -- Certo, Sakura também não jogou muito limpo, ela apertou um nervo do pulso dele com uma pequena carga de chakra, o que teria doído antes ou depois do selamento, mas a Haruno sabia que pouquíssima coisa faria o Uchiha reclamar de dor... Cruél?? Bom... Talvez só um pouquinho... 

Depois disso ele ficou quieto... Realmente a dor foi passando aos poucos e a sensação foi muito boa. Quando ele estava quase pegando no sono sentiu e ouviu a Haruno espirrar o que o lembrou que ela provavelmente estava congelando. 

Sakura não queria ter espirrado e se amaldiçoou por ter feito aquilo, por que pode sentir novamente que estava sendo observada por aqueles dois orbes negros que sempre tiravam seu fôlego. 

Sasuke com dificuldade se levantou. 

Sak: - O que está fazendo?? Fique deitado. 

Sas: - Você está com frio. 

Sasuke não chegou a se levantar, mas se sentou ao lado da Haruno, recolocou a camisa e esticou a coberta para que ela cobrisse os dois. Pegou sua mala, tirou três bolinhas vermelhas e as jogou no chão, estranhamente elas formaram uma espécie de fogueira que passou a esquentar os dois. 

Sak: - O que são essas bolinhas?? 

Sas: - Foram criadas pelo Kabuto, queimam por uma noite inteira e não produzem fumaça, são ideais para um esconderijo. 

Sakura agradeceu aos céus por Sasuke ter recolocado a camisa, mas mesmo assim eles estavam muito próximos... Perigosamente próximos. E podia sentir que seu rosto estava queimando... Sasuke notou isso e deixou um fraquíssimo sorriso se formar, ver a Haruno corada e encabulada parecia não ser mais freqüente, mas ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ela ficava linda assim. 

O silêncio passou a reinar entre os dois. Sasuke fechou os olhos e pareceu cair no sono, mas Sakura ficou fitando as chamas da fogueira fazerem desenhos no rosto perfeito do Uchiha... Ele estava... Diferente... Será que era impressão sua?? 

Sas: - Não precisa me olhar assim... Eu não pretendo fugir.-- Um meio sorriso fraco e debochado se formou no rosto dele enquanto olhava para a garota que instantaneamente corou... Foi pega em flagrante. 

Seus olhos se perderam naquela imensidão negra... Quando ainda estavam no mesmo time, quando tinham 12 anos, os olhos do Sasuke refletiam um rancor e ódio que só mais tarde a Haruno viria a entender... Depois pouco antes de derrotar Itachi os olhos dele não refletiam sentimento algum, eram uma verdadeira imensidão sem vida... Mas agora havia um brilho diferente, algo que ela nunca havia visto neles antes. O que havia mudado?? 

Sasuke viu a Haruno corar ainda mais e desviar os olhos para a fogueira, por trás da máscara que ela usava ainda estava aquela frágil e chorona garotinha. Os dois ficaram olhando o fogo em silêncio por alguns segundos até Sakura se mover e abraçar as pernas. 

Sak: - ... Eu... Eu queria te perguntar Sasuke-kun... -- Sasuke ergueu uma sombrancelha interrogativo, não apenas pela volta do sufixo "kun", mas por que o tom da voz estava carregado de insegurança, calma e dor, algo que o Uchiha nunca havia presenciado.-- Por que você tentou se matar?? 

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, Sakura não estava olhando para ele, parecia hipnotizada pelas chamas e depois do susto ele passou a fazer o mesmo... Longos minutos se passaram sem que Sasuke respondesse e Sakura chegou a pensar que não teria resposta. 

Sas: - ... Eu não sei... Quando vi meu irmão morto percebi que não havia mais razão para viver... Mas me enganei... 

Ele não completou a frase como ela esperava, mas Sakura estava muito curiosa. 

Sak: - ... Você vai reconstruir o clã Uchiha?? 

Sas: - ... Não sei... Não sei...-- Pela primeira vez a Haruno sentiu a indecisão na voz do Uchiha... Ele estava completamente sem rumo. 

Pela primeira vez Sasuke descobriu que não tinha mais um objetivo... Passou a infância desejando matar o irmão e agora simplesmente estava sem rumo... Alguns dizem que quando se alcança tudo que se almeja estamos prontos para morrer, mas como o Uchiha já havia sentido ele não estava pronto... Faltava muito, só que ele não sabia ao certo o que. 

Sak: "Mas me enganei..." Será que ele encontrou uma razão para viver?? E se sim, qual seria ela??" Sua vontade era perguntar, mas sabia que nem ele sabia a resposta. 

O silêncio reinou entre os dois e o sono começou a pesar, Sasuke se perdeu em seus pensamentos e só voltou quando sentiu algo no seu ombro. Sakura estava dormindo, mas mesmo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Uchiha parecia desconfortável. 

Sasuke escorregou um pouco o corpo por pura dó da garota, mas contra o que ele esperava a garota se mexeu e deitou a cabeça do peito dele. Não deu para evitar, Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar e por algum tempo fitou o rosto da Haruno... Ela estava muito diferente... Um diferente muito bom. E assim o Uchiha também adormeceu... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mas longe dali aquela tranqüilidade não passava de um sonho... 

Naruto estava ofegante depois de ter corrido quase três kilômetros em alta velocidade, mas foi obrigado a parar por que o líder da Akatsuki reapareceu na sua frente. O Uzumaki se colocou em posição de luta e o chakra da Kyuubi já estava começando a se mostrar. 

Líd: - Você realmente é um adversário formidável garoto Kyuubi. Meu braço ficou completamente dilacerado depois do nosso encontro mais cedo. 

O Líder arregaçou a manga e mostrou o braço direito completamente queimado pelo chakra da Kyuubi. Naruto não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. 

Líd: - Nem você tem noção do quanto é poderoso, nunca um inimigo chegou tão perto de me matar, eu errei em te subestimar. 

Nar: -- Ele sorriu. -- Se quiser ainda tenho energia para continuar. 

Líd: - E esse é o problema... Não pense que eu sou covarde, mas meu tempo é curto. Saiba que para sua cerimônia todos os membros da Akatsuki estarão presentes, eles devem estar chegando e eu odeio fazer meus convidados esperarem. 

Ele não mencionou que os melhores grupos de Konoha também estavam se aproximando. 

Nar: - Pode trazer todos eles que vou acabar com todos. 

Líd: - Não, eu não tenho tempo para esperar você cair... Zetsu. 

Para desespero do Uzumaki duas figuras saíram da terra, uma com a cabeça protegida por uma espécie de planta, rosto dividido em uma metade preta e outra branca e a capa da Akatsuki e a segunda era Hinata, a Hyuuga estava com os pulsos amarrados e amordaçada e parecia tentar gritar alguma coisa. 

Nar: - Malditos!! Seus covardes por que não lutam comigo e deixam a Hinata em paz?? 

Líd: - Eu acabei de te explicar e é melhor se controlar se não quiser que a vida dela corra realmente perigo. 

A raiva estava liberando o chakra da Kyuubi, mas ao ver o Líder encostar uma kunai na pele branca do pescoço da Hyuuga, Naruto foi obrigado a se acalmar. 

Líd: - Eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas não tive muita opção. 

Nar: - A Akatsuki decaiu muito depois da morte do Itachi. 

Líd: - É verdade... Eu e o Zetsu somos os únicos que restaram da Akatsuki original e é por isso que eu preciso terminar nosso plano o quanto antes. 

Nar: - O que vocês querem?? 

Líd: - Você pela garota.-- Hinata se debateu, tentou gritar e algumas lágrimas riscaram seu rosto, mas Naruto tentava desesperadamente não olhar para ela... Vê-la chorando poderia aumentar seu desejo de lutar para não precisar se entregar e ela seria morta. 

Nar: - Como vou saber que ela não será ferida?? 

Líd: - Não temos interesse nenhum nela, a deixaremos desacordada exatamente onde você a deixou. 

Nar: - ... Então, está certo. -- Ele odiava a idéia de se entregar sem lutar, mas jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com a Hyuuga. 

E o mais idiota de tudo foi que naquele momento ele notou o quanto ela significava para ele... Mesmo não trocando muitas palavras, ele sabia que podia contar com a Hyuuga... Ela sempre estava por perto e nos momentos em que ele precisou ela sempre o apoiou. 

Foi assim pouco antes do Sasuke ser declarado morto pela primeira vez... O Uzumaki tentava a todo custo se mostrar forte na frente da Sakura, mantinha seu humor e sorrisos inabaláveis por que a amiga precisava daquilo, mas por dentro ele estava completamente devastado e só a Hyuuga pareceu notar... 

FLASHBACK ON 

Era a "véspera da morte" do Uchiha e ele estava no balanço na frente da academia, apenas balançando perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças... 

??: - Na-Naruto-kun??-- Antes de se virar ele limpou rapidamente algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. 

Nar: - Hinata-chan. -- Ela estava apenas de passagem quando viu o loiro, toda a Vila sabia da morte do Uchiha e ela realmente estava preocupada com o Uzumaki, por isso reuniu coragem para falar com ele. 

Hin: - Vo-você es-está bem??-- Ela se aproximou e se sentou na base da árvore ao lado do balaço. 

Nar: - Não...Mas vou ficar...-- O Uzumaki sorriu agradecido. -- Acho que você foi a primeira a perguntar isso... 

Hin: - Nã-Não é possível.-- Ela estava muito corada, mas tentava a todo custo não desmaiar. 

Nar: -- Ele estava olhando para a academia triste e distante e o silêncio pairou por alguns segundos. -- Ninguém entende pelo que eu e a Sakura-chan passamos... A única coisa que eu escuto é que devo esquecer o Sasuke por que ele foi o traidor da Vila, dizem que ele não merece nossa amizade por que nos traiu e nos trocou por poder... As pessoas se esquecem que foi ele que matou Orochimaru e ficam comparando-o com o Itachi... 

Aquele era um desabafo, a voz dele saiu com um misto de raiva e indignação que a Hyuuga compreendeu. 

Hin: - ... Ma-Mas vo-você i-irá es-esquecê-lo?? 

Nar: - É claro que não!! 

Hin: - En-Então não im-importa o que os outros digam. Ni-ninguém co-conheceu melhor o Sasuke-san do-do que vo-você e a Sakura-san... Se vo-vocês se im-importam tanto co-com ele, i-isso já mostra que e-essas pe-pessoas estão e-erradas. 

Naruto olhou espantado para a Hyuuga que corou ainda mais e novamente um sorriso se formou no rosto do loiro, mas dessa vez foi o sorriso comum dele, bobo e alegre. 

Nar:- Arigatou Hinata-chan você tem toda razão... Agora me sinto melhor, estou pronto para voltar para o hospital e trocar de lugar com a Sakura-chan. 

Descuidadamente o Uzumaki a abraçou, mas contra todas as possibilidades Hinata não desmaiou, segundos depois viu o Uzumaki se afastar sorridente e acenando para ela. 

Hin:"Pelo menos uma vez eu fui capaz de te ajudar... Naruto-kun." 

FLASHBACK OFF 

Naruto olhou mais uma vez nos olhos da Hyuuga, tão lindos, mas que agora só mostravam desespero, e acabou se culpando por estar envolvendo a garota em uma situação tão complicada... Além claro de estar se sentindo o maior idiota do planeta por não ter percebido antes que realmente amava a pequena Hinata. 

Hinata por sua vez estava completamente desesperada, sabia que se Naruto fosse capturado acabaria morto e sem aquele sorriso bobo dele, sem aqueles gritos histéricos, sem aquela inabalável auto-confiança, sem o Uzumaki, ela não seria capaz de viver. Ainda mais sabendo que por sua culpa seu amado seria morto. 

Naruto estava sorrindo de uma forma triste e essa foi a última coisa que ela viu antes de desmaiar por causa de um golpe forte na nuca dado por Zetsu. 

O Líder apareceu às costas do Uzumaki e também bateu no ombro dele deixando-o inconsciente. 

Zet(branco): - O que eu faço com ela?? 

Líd: - Leve-a de volta. 

Zet(preto): - Não está sendo sentimental demais?? 

Líd: - Está questionando uma ordem?? 

Zet(branco): - É claro que não. 

Líd: - Ótimo, depois vá direto ao ponto de encontro... Vamos começar logo essa cerimônia. 

Zet(dois): - Hai. 

Nisso Zetsu desapareceu, o líder colocou o corpo do Uzumaki no ombro e desapareceu também... Em breve a cerimônia começaria e ainda demoraria para o Sol nascer. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

__

_ nandy: HauhAHu posso pensar em fazer o que você disse XDD Mas isso é mais para frente n.n quem sabe... Naum eh impossível Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !!!_

_Lemay: Que bom q esta gostando!!! Agora tem um pouquinho mais de SakuXSasu e tem HinXNar ... Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!!_

_Mariah-chan 17: Hauhauhau suas perguntas serão respondidas nesse capítulo XDD Que bom q vc gostou !!! Espero q tenha gostado desse tmb... Eu vou tentar fazer TenXNej prometo, mas eles são complicados talvez não saia mtu bom, mas vai ter XDD eu tmb naum imagino mais casais, mas nunca se sabe... e o Gaara?? HUahuhUHaahuh ele vai aparecer sim n.n naum se preocupe XDD_

_Selene Tatsu: Pode deixar q eu continuo XDD espero que você tenha gostado e continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_Jéssica: Aiai às vezes vcs me surpreendem... Sugerem exatamente o que eu vou fazer o.O bom... Gaara e Matsuri?? Verdade... É fofo, se der eu coloco sim ok?? Nossa vc concorda comig então XDD tp pra mim o Naruto só era daquele jeito bobo pq queria atenção, mas agora ele tem um objetivo maior ir atrás do Sasuke e ele deve ter amadurecido muito o.O Que bom que esta gostando XDD_

_ Uchiha Ayu: HUAhuHAu não se preocupe eu pretendo acelerar o processo n.n esse capítulo é bem fraquinho, mas se encaixa nos meus planos XDD Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!_

_ Kat Suiguin: AuhuUAhH vc vai ficar com mais raiva ainda da Akatsuki XDD O Juugo a um tempo faz parte dos meus plano hehe mas estou esperando ele mostrar mais sua personalidade XDD Continue acompanhando Onegai e espera que tenha gostado !!!_

_ **Continuem acompanhando Onegai!!!!!!!**_

****

**_ Sary-chann_**


	8. A cerimônia

_Oiiii!!! Desculpem a demora, mas as aulas começaram e agora as atualizações das minhas fics vão demorar ainda mais T.T, mas no momento estou dando prioridade para essa fic ok?? _

_Está curtinho e tals, mas é necessário, desculpem a demora de novo, mas realmente ando sem tempo..._

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo !!!_

**_Boa Leitura!!!!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&& A cerimônia &&&&&&&_**

_"Nisso Zetsu desapareceu, o líder colocou o corpo do Uzumaki no ombro e desapareceu também... Em breve a cerimônia começaria e ainda demoraria para o Sol nascer."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Em uma caverna a alguns kilômetros de onde o grupo de resgaste estava, uma grande estátua podia ser vista, dos nove olhos oito já estavam abertos, faltando apenas o central e sobre os dedos das duas mãos erguidas estavam dez vultos negros e encapuzados. Naruto estava deitado no chão metros abaixo.

Líd: - Vamos começar, mas prestem atenção a quantidade de chakra da Kyuubi é absurda, por isso todos vão precisar usar todos os seus poderes e não poderão descançar, com sorte tudo irá acabar ainda hoje.

Zet: - E o grupo de Konoha??

Líd: - Deixe que venham, se tiverem o mínimo de bom senso não irão nos interromper, por que se o fizerem a Kyuubi estará solta novamente e não duvido que ela vá atacar Konoha.

??: - Então é melhor começarmos.

A boca da estátua se abriu e dela uma espécie de massa azul de chackra saiu e lentamente envolveu o corpo do Uzumaki. Naruto foi levantado alguns metros acima do chão e de sua boca, olhos e nariz um chakra vermelho começou a sair.

Líd: - O início do nosso reinado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando o céu noturno começou a clarear graças aos primeiros raios de Sol dois orbes esmeralda se abriram. Sakura demorou para entender sua... Situação e deu um pulo para o lado assim que viu que tinha dormido com a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha e com o braço dele enlaçado em sua cintura.

Corou instantaneamente e para piorar preguiçosamente o Uchiha abriu os olhos e a fitou confuso... Por que ela tinha se assustado??

Sas: - O que foi??

Sak: - N-Nada, acho melhor irmos nos encontrar com os outros.

Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha. Era impressão sua ou a Haruno estava evitando olhar para ele??

Sas: - Você está bem??

Sak: - É claro. -- Ela forçou um sorriso amarelo que só deixou mais evidente o constrangimento dela.

Sas: " Como ela mente mal... ¬¬"

Sasuke se levantou e juntos saíram da caverna, mas na margem do riacho os outros estavam esperando-os.

Kak: - Bom dia.

Sak: - B-Bom dia. -- Ao contrário do Uchiha que se mostrava indiferente Sakura estava corada e evitava olhar para eles.

Era impressão sua ou estava gaguejando demais ultimamente?? E pelo visto seus companheiros notaram por que Juugo e Sai que normalmente nunca expressavam nada levantaram uma sombrancelha cada.

No ombro do Kakashi estava o Pakun, um dos cães invocados pelo Hatake e ele também pareceu estranhar a atitude da garota. Onde estava aquela Sakura forte e segura de si que tinham se acostumado a ver??

Yam: - É melhor irmos.

Sak: - Encontraram o rastro do Naruto??

Pak: - Eu e o Kakashi saímos um pouco mais cedo e encontramos o cheiro dele, indo em direção ao Norte e é recente.

Sas: - Mas?? -- Sasuke notou que Pakkun estava omitindo alguma coisa.

Kak: - Mas ele não está sozinho, o cheiro do Zetsu está em toda a área.

Sak: - E a Hinata-chan??

Pak: - Sem sinais, mas ela deve estar bem por que eu não senti o cheiro do sangue dela.

Lee: - É melhor irmos.

Tds: - Hai.

Com Kakashi liderando, o grupo partiu, mas a cerimônia já havia começado a pelo menos meia hora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duas horas depois da cerimônia ter começado o céu já clareava com os fortes raios de Sol.

??: - Essa não é a Hinata??

Hinata estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas se sentou em um salto. Quando conseguiu focalizar sua vista viu que estava cercada.

??: - Hinata você está bem??

Ali estavam Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankurou, Kiba e Gaara. Todos com suas roupas para missões.

Hin: - O Naruto-kun, e-ele foi... foi seqüestrado pela Akatsuki.

Kankurou, Gaara e Kiba trocaram olhares significativos e saíram da caverna. Mas nenhum pareceu realmente surpreso com a informação.

Ino: - Você está ferida??

Hin: - Não.

Tem: - Então é melhor prosseguirmos viagem.

Hin: - Temari-san vocês vieram de Suna por causa do Naruto-kun??

Tem: -- Ela sorriu. -- Digamos que nós temos uma divída grande com ele e essa é a hora de pagá-la.

Shik: - Até o Kazekage veio.

Kib: - Minna!! Akamaru encontrou o cheiro do Kakashi e dos outros acho que podemos ir.

Hin: - Kakashi??

Ino: - Nós somos o grupo de apoio, o grupo do Kakashi saiu antes, mas acho que vamos conseguir alcançá-los.

Nisso o segundo grupo partiu com Kiba liderando e enquanto seguiam Hinata contava o que tinha acontecido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shizune, a assistente da Hokage entrou na sala correndo, ela é uma shinobi médica, de estatura mediana, cabelos negros na altura do ombro, olhos também escuros. Tsunade, a Hokudaime estava lendo um documento concentrada, apesar de já ter mais de 50 anos sua aparência é de uma mulher de 30, seus cabelos longos e loiros sempre presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixo, alta, olhos mel e mestra da Haruno. Ou pelo menos era, por que Sakura já havia superado a mestra a algum tempo.

Shiz: - Tsunade-sama!!

Tsu: - O que foi Shizune??

Shiz: - Recebemos um relatório do Kakashi, parece que Naruto foi capturado...

Tsunade ficou em silêncio e muito séria.

Tsu: - Não podemos fazer mais nada, já mandei os melhores ninjas da Vila atrás dele... Declare estado de sítio Shizune.

Shiz: - Como assim??

Tsu: - Todas as missões estão temporariamente suspensas, os ninjas devem ficar próximos a fronteira e prontos para lutar. As pessoas não precisam ser alertadas, mas já deixe os abrigos abertos.

Shiz: - Por que tudo isso Tsunade-sama??

Tsu: - Se a Kyuubi for solta, você imagina o que ela irá fazer??

Shiz: - Vai querer se vingar...

Tsu: - Mas nós não temos mais um ninja como o Yondaime... Eu não seria capaz de derrotar a Kyuubi...

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes por que elas sabiam que ironicamente o único que poderia lutar com a Kyuubi era Naruto, mas se a raposa estivesse solta o Uzumaki deveria estar morto.

Tsu: - Só nos resta rezar para que tudo de certo.

Shiz: - E mais uma coisa... O Uchiha...

Tsu: - Eu esqueci completamente... Eu fiz o atestado de óbito deve estar aqui em algum lugar...-- Ela começou a vasculhar a montanha de papéis que estava a sua frente. -- Achei!!

Shiz: -- Gotas na nuca ao ver uma montanha de papéis caírem no chão.-- Não vai ser preciso.

Tsu: - Como assim??

Shiz: - Segundo uma carta que Yamanaka Ino enviou, ela conversou com a Sakura-san e soube que Uchiha Sasuke saiu do coma.

Tsu: - E só agora me avisam?? Trága-o aqui agora.

Shiz: - Na verdade segundo as sentinelas do portão ele saiu com o primeiro grupo de resgante.

Tsu: - E eu sou a última a saber?? Será que ninguém se lembra de informar algo tão importante para a Hokage??

Tsunade suspirou, mas Shizune notou que ela estava bem mais calma.

Tsu: - Finalmente uma boa notícia.

Shiz: - Será que podemos confiar mesmo no Sasuke??

Tsu: - Só há um jeito de saber, mas com o Sharingan do nosso lado as coisas podem ficar bem mais simples...

Shiz: - Tomara.

Tsu: - Você ouviu isso Jiraya??

O mestre do Naruto, o terceiro sannin, surgiu na sala. Alto, com um estranho cabelo longo, arrepiado e prateado, marcas vermelhas no rosto, olhos escuros e sorridente.

Jir: - E eu achando que não você não tinha notado minha presença... Pelo menos temos alguma ajuda.

Tsu: - Você não vai atrás do Naruto??

Jir: -- Sua expressão se tornou mais séria, mas mostrava um pouco de frustração. -- Eu não vou poder ajudar, se o grupo do Kakashi falhar nada trará o Naruto de volta... E nós dois teremos que defender Konoha.

Tsu: -- Os dois trocaram meio sorrisos cúmplices misturados com tristeza e conformismo. -- Então nosso time estará junto novamente...

(Para lembrar o time da Tsunade e do Jiraya eram os dois, Orochimaru e o Sarutobi)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O grupo de Kakashi e Gai parou na frente de uma grande pedra que Pakkun indicou.

Kak: - Nossa, essa situação não me é estranha.

Gai: - Um deja vú.

Ten: - Mas dessa vez não há selamento.

Lee: - O que isso quer dizer??

Juu: - Eles devem estar tentando poupar chakra, selar a Kyuubi não deve ser uma tarefa fácil.

Sai: - Ou então Naruto deu tanto trabalho que tudo foi bolado as pressas.

Kak: - Vamos entrar temos a vantagem numérica agora.

Sak: - Tem certeza Kakashi-sensei?? São dez Akatsukis contra nós dez.

Gai: - Ele quis dizer... Agora.

Em poucos segundos o segundo grupo se juntou a eles; Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou e Shikamaru. Eles estavam ofegantes, mas chegaram a tempo.

Sai: - Agora são quase dois para um.

Kak: - Sakura??

Sak: - Hai.

A Haruno chegou perto da rocha e bateu com apenas dois dedos. Só que ao contário da vez em que eles resgataram Gaara a rocha não apenas foi destruída, mas reduzida a pó com apenas um toque da garota o que realmente assustou seus companheiros.

Um certo Uchiha princincipalmente.

Lee: - Sugoi Sakura-chan você melhorou muito.

Pak: - Eu se fosse você não a deixaria nervosa. -- Pakkun estava do lado do Uchiha e fez seu comentário distraidamente. -- Kakashi meu trabalho está feito.

Kak: - Arigatou Pakkun. Ja ne.

Pak: - Ja. -- E o cachorrinho desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Gaara foi o primeiro a entrar, mas os outros logo o seguiram.

Líd: - Vocês chegaram antes do que esperávamos.

Naruto continuava naquela posição, todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam presentes, mas ninguém se moveu.

Sasuke avançou alguns passos, mas Kakashi o deteve.

Sas: - Não podemos deixar que eles terminem.

Kak: - O problema é que o inimigo mais poderoso aqui não pertence a Akatsuki... É o próprio Naruto...

Todos queriam ajudar o Uzumaki, mas se aproximar seria suicídio.

Kak: - Se interrompermos, a Kyuubi acabará solta e nem um exército conseguirá pará-la.

Sak: - Mas não podemos ficar parados assistindo.

Kak: - Yamato por quanto tempo você pode segurar o Naruto??

Yam: - Depende do número de caldas, mas se o selo já foi completamente desfeito a Kyuubi surgirá com as nove caldas.

Todos estavam perturbados, simplesmente não podiam fazer nada agora. Sem dar satisfação a ninguém o Uchiha passou pelo Uzumaki e foi em direção a estátua enquanto a media com os olhos.

Sas: "Se pelo menos eu conseguisse destruir essa estátua..."

Líd: - É impossível destruir essa estátua, ela está reforçada com nosso chakra. -- O líder apenas acompanhava com os olhos o que os ninjas de Konoha estavam fazendo, por que interromper a cerimônia seria condená-los à morte.

Sak: - É isso que você quer fazer Sasuke-kun?? -- Sakura apareceu do lado dele e passou a olhar também a estátua.

Sas: - É.

Sak: - Você tem um plano??

Sas: - Tenho.

Sak: - Então está certo.-- Os dois conversaram sem se olhar, mas nos lábios da garota um meio sorriso quase maldoso se formou e que até assustou o Uchiha quando ele se virou para ela.

O Uchiha olhou para a garota interrogativo, o que ela estava pensando em fazer?? Sakura tirou a bandana da testa e a recolocou no topo da cabeça, revelando uma pequena pedra esverdeada na testa.

Sas: - Isso é?? -- Ele estava realmente surpreso, por que sabia que aquele era o selo desenvolvido pela Tsunade e que armazenava uma quantidade de chakra assombrosa durante anos.

Sak: - Você vai ter que salvar o Naruto Sasuke-kun. -- Ela olhou para ele com uma determinação que ele desconhecia, mas que não foi uma surpresa e em seguida sorriu confiante. Estava na hora de reunir o time 7 novamente.-- Kai.

A pequena pedrinha desapareceu e estranhas marcas negras surgiram no rosto da Haruno, junto com uma incrível quantidade de chakra que ela concentrou com perfeição em uma das mãos. Com um salto forte ela pulou e bateu na testa da estátua com todo chakra que havia acumulado durante dois anos inteiros.

Ela pousou no chão ao lado do Uchiha exausta, não agüentou e caiu apoiada sobre o joelho. Enquanto todos olhavam apreensivos os resultados... Foi ai que uma grande rachadura surgiu e em seguida a estátua caiu em pedaços, liberando todo o chakra da Kyuubi que voltou depressa para o Uzumaki... Mas depressa demais.

Aka: - Você está louca??

Uma quantidade assombrosa de chakra ficou ao redor do Uzumaki e tomou a forma de uma grande raposa vermelha... Naruto estava desacordado então Kyuubi tomou cota do seu corpo completamente, ou pelo menos quase por que a raposa tinha apenas cinco caldas. Antes que a Haruno ou o Uchiha pudessem fazer qualquer coisa os Akatsukis passaram a lutar com os outros e quatro cabeças de raposas de madeira morderam o Naruto impedindo-o de se mover.

Sas: - O que...

Ele se virou e viu Yamato no centro de quatro pilares tentando a todo o custo segurar o chakra da Kyuubi, mas sem muito sucesso.

Juu: - Yamato vai segurá-lo por um tempo, -- Ele apareceu ao lado do Sasuke. -- mas essa é a contagem regressiva.

Sas: - Cinco... Faltam quatro.

Juu: - Qualquer que seja o seu plano, eu sugiro que comece logo.

Sas: - Cuide da Sakura.

Juu: - Nem precisa pedir.

O Uchiha avançou alguns passos enquanto um pouco mais atrás Juugo tentou tirar Sakura dali. Naruto rugia e tentava de tudo para se livrar mas Yamato ainda tinha o controle.

Juu: - Vai ficar perigoso. -- A Haruno estava sentada apoiada na parede sem forças para se levantar, um dos efeitos colaterais do selo.

Sak: - Não, por favor Juugo, vamos ficar aqui.

Juu: - Só vamos atrapalhar o Sasuke.

Sak: - Talvez... Eu possa ajudar em mais uma coisa...

Ela olhou para o Uchiha com esperança, mas ela também tinha seu plano...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Eitir: UAhuHAUhuhA Matar o Naruto?? Quem sabe XDD HUAhUHA Já já você vai saber n.n o destino que aguarda o Uzumaki XD Espero que continue acompanhando!!!_

_Kat Suiguin: Nhaaa que bom que você gostou... Esse SakuXSasu fico meio fraquinho, mas esse é o plano XDDDhUAhuUHa a Sakura é sempre meio OOC nas minhas fics, mas eu gosto dela assim mais forte e durona n.n... O Juugo?? Eu gostei dele XDD vai ser um personagem que vai aparecer muito nas minhas fics, mas mesmo no anime acho que ele não é tão ruim assim XDD Continue acompanhando !!!_

_Lemay: Nhyyy espero sim q vc continue acompanhando e gostando eh claro XDDD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tmb n.n_

_Mariah-chan17: Haaa que bom que vc gostou n.n eu adoro cenas kawaii SakuXSasu ve vc tm razão eu invejo a Sakura XDD AHuhAUha mas quanto a HinXNar a parte deles fico mais linda do q eu planejava, ateh que aum eh taum difícil escrever dos dois mais pra frente axo q vou escrevre mas sobre esses dois n.n ... E o Gaara?? Sim ele aparece!! e jah tenho um par pra ele XD, naum lembro exatamente quem, mas alguém sugeriu a Matsuri e eu consegui encaixá-la na história hehe XDD entaum aguardem um GaaXMats também... Se bem que eu nunk vi uma fic dos dos por aki.. O.o Continue acompanhando XDDD_

_Uchiha Ayu: HAUhuAHuh eu mereço XDD eu tenho ateh o cap. 11 escrito, mas naum to com mtu tempo pra escrever o resto, por isso não postei ainda T.T, mas naum se preocupe que estou tentando um jeito para postar nos fins de semana... hehe SasuXSaku bem fraquinho, mas fazer o que XDD Espero que goste n.n_

**_Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	9. Amizade à prova

_Oiii!!! Bom... vamos a mais um capítulo n.n Nesse tem um toquinho de SakuXSasu, mas juro que no próximo tem mais XDD_

_Tenho uma sugestão XDD Quem tiver interesse ouça a música "Changes" do Three Doors Down tem tudo haver com a transformação do Naruto, eu pretendia colocá-la nesse capítulo, mas ficaria longo demais, então quem quiser ouça essa música, veja a tradução por que é mais ou menos assim que eu imagino a transformação do Naruto n.n eu deixo a parte do conflito NarutoXKyuubi por conta da imaginação de vocês XDD _

_E mais !! Para quem não conhece a Matsuri (uma personagem dos fillers) que irá aparecer mais para frente... Eu coloquei mais ou menos a história dela e do Gaara para Mariah-chan 17 que naum a conhecia na parte das reviews... Quem naum assistiu os fillers ou naum se lembra dela dê uma olhada, mas a parte da aparência e tals vai estar nos próximos capítulos naum se preocupem n.n _

_Espero que gostem _

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Juu: - Só vamos atrapalhar o Sasuke._

_Sak: - Talvez... Eu possa ajudar em mais uma coisa..."_

**_&&&&& Amizade à prova... &&&&&&_**

Apesar da confusão das lutas Sasuke parecia completamente alheio a tudo enquanto se aproximava daquela estranha figura que escondia seu melhor amigo, Naruto estava agora parado e rosnava baixo para o Uchiha. Eles estavam se desafiando novamente, mas dessa vez não era por orgulho, era uma questão de amizade.

O encontro de dois olhos vermelhos... Sharingan X Kyuubi. Os olhos são a porta para a alma e era isso que Sasuke queria ver...

A massa de chakra laranja avermelhado tinha forma de uma grande raposa, cinco caldas balançavam e quebravam tudo que tocavam, mas dessa vez o chakra era tão grande e massificado que a pele do corpo do Uzumaki foi queimado e nem podia mais ser visto.

Na verdade ele já conhecia o caminho, depois de um labirinto de corredores estreitos com água nos pés o Uchiha chegou na cela da Kyuubi... Na primeira vez em que ele havia chegado até ali a Kyuubi estava quase saindo, suas patas e chakra estavam quase tocando o Uzumaki e nem mesmo o selo era capaz de contê-la por completo.

Mas dessa vez a situação era diferente, ele não pode entrar na câmara porque o chakra da Kyuubi produzia um calor tão forte que fez seu rosto arder e por isso precisou recuar alguns passos.

Kyu: - Kukuku garoto Uchiha, não é um bom dia para visitas. Mas acho melhor aumentar esse lugar. -- Com um rugido forte as paredes se distanciaram e Sasuke pode ver literalmente a dimensão do problema.

O grande demônio de nove caldas estava praticamente solto, suas patas traseiras quase podiam ser vistas por completo, a cela parecia incrivelmente pequena em comparação com o tamanho da Kyuubi e para desespero do Uchiha a transparência do chakra permitiu que ele visse o selo, um pequeno quadrado de papel com dois kanjis que agora estava queimado além da metade, e Naruto que estava adormecido na barriga da raposa.

A raposa estava sob as patas dessa vez e ficou a uns cinco metros acima do Uchiha, que apesar do pavor que sentiu não deixou transparecer em nenhum momento.

Kyu: - Ou você não tem idéia do que está enfrentando ou é auto-confiante demais. Típico dos Uchihas.

Sas: - O que você conhece sobre o meu clã??

Kyu: - O bastante para saber que ele estava fadado a auto-destruição.

Sas: - O que quer dizer??

Kyu: - Esse é o destino dos humanos que buscam apenas o poder e não o equilíbrio. Os Uchihas surgiram de um desejo insano pelo poder e morreram do mesmo modo... Humanos são tão patéticos.

A Kyuubi deu um passo para frente e agora apenas as caldas não podiam ser vistas. Naruto fez uma expressão de dor por alguns segundos e foi alguns metros para trás em direção às caldas e a cela.

Kyu: - Seis. -- Ela sorriu prevendo a vitória.

Sasuke sacou a katana que levava nas costas e se colocou em posição de luta. Mas lutar com aquela coisa era suicídio !! Bom... Ele disse que tinha um plano, mas nunca disse que era um bom.

Com um movimento incrivelmente rápido para o seu tamanho a Kyuubi deu uma patada na direção dele, mas o Uchiha não era nem um pouco lento e desviou com facilidade, o problema: o espaço não era dos maiores. Hora do plano B.

Sas: - Naruto!! Naruto!!

Kyu: - Não adianta...

A segunda patada o Uchiha bloqueou com a espada.

Sas: - Naruto!! Acorde seu idiota!! -- Sua curta paciência já estava esgotada.

Mas o Uzumaki não respondia, sequer se mexia. E mesmo sem tocá-lo o chakra da Kyuubi queimou seriamente o braço do Uchiha.

Kyu: - Eu conheci o primeiro Uchiha e vou ter o prazer de matar o último.

Ele estava encurralado e teve que cancelar o genjutsu. Segundos depois estava de volta a "realidade" e pode ouvir a voz da Haruno.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun!! -- Ela correu até ele -- Seu braço... -- O braço do Uchiha estava com sérias queimaduras, mas ele parecia não notar, olhava fixamente para a Kyuubi. --

Sas: - Não é nada.

Sak: - Espera. -- Ela começou a curá-lo, mas o Uchiha afastou as mãos dela. --

Sas: - Você está sem chakra, melhor descançar.

Ele estava ofegante, mas disposto a usar novamente aquele genjutsu. Mas Sakura entrou na sua frente.

Sak: - Você não vai conseguir, a Kyuubi é muito forte.

Sas: - Yamato não vai agüentar muito, não temos tempo. -- Mais uma calda nasceu, sete.

Sak: - Você só vai conseguir se tiver o Manguekyou no Sharingan.

Sasuke que estava olhando para o Naruto-Kyuubi que tentava se libertar, passou a fitar a garota com nada menos que espanto no rosto. Como ela sabia do Mangekyou??

Sak: - Eu encontrei os documentos no templo do clã, sei que para conseguir o Sharingan mais avançado você precisa matar uma pessoa que signifique muito para você ou pelo menos se sentir culpado pela sua morte como foi o caso do Kakashi-sensei.

Sas: - O que você quer dizer??

Sak: -- Ela hesitou um pouco -- Me mate.

Sasuke apenas a fitou como se ainda estivesse esperando a resposta.

Sak: - Nós fomos companheiros de time por algum tempo, vale a pena tentar. -- O que ela estava querendo dizer é que ela deveria significar alguma coisa para ele, mas ela não podia imaginar o quanto.

O que estava chocando o Uchiha era a determinação nos olhos dela não só o absurdo do que ela estava falando.

Sas: - Não vou fazer isso.

Sak: - Por que não??

Sas: - O Naruto jamais se perdoaria se soubesse que você deu a vida para trazê-lo de volta.

Sak: - Não é só pelo Naruto!! -- Ele se surpreendeu de novo não apenas pelo grito, mas por que um sorriso triste se formou em seguida. -- Nós somos shinobis de Konoha Sasuke-kun, e eu sou a segunda em comando da Anbu... Jurei que acima da minha vida ou da minha vontade estaria a segurança da Vila. Devo cumprir esse juramento.

Como?? Como ela podia sequer pensar na possibilidade dele matá-la?? Jamais faria isso... Não queria o poder do mesmo modo que o seu irmão. Não derramaria sangue desnecessário... E também ele já se sentia culpado.

Sas: - ... Por que você usa essa máscara?? Não precisa ser forte o tempo todo Sakura... -- Essa pergunta a assustou principalmente por causa da frieza da voz dele, mas depois do choque a expressão dela ficou rancorosa.

Sak: - Essa que você está vendo é a verdadeira Sakura, Sasuke-kun. A Sakura que você conheceu está morta. -- Ela sabia que usava uma máscara, mas jamais admitiria. Contra o que ela esperava um sorriso se formou nos lábios do Uchiha, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de culpa e dor.

Aqueles dois sempre o apoiaram e ele os matou... Mesmo que apenas simbolicamente, ele matou aquela Sakura, fraca, mimada e chorona de anos atrás, mesmo que não tenha sido algo ruim ele se culpava por que tirou a infância dela, tirou a inocência daqueles olhos esmeraldas...

Naruto?? Sim ele também matou o Uzumaki... No momento em que deixou a Vila ele condenou o amigo a entrar na dura realidade da vida... Aquele garoto imaturo, rebelde e irritante encontrou um objetivo para se tornar mais forte e assim Naruto perdeu também a sua infância... Ele condenou os dois...

Sas: -- Sasuke ficou sem palavras, mas depois de alguns segundos passou a fitar o Naruto-Kyuubi e não desfês o meio sorriso -- ... Eu já te matei uma vez e não quero fazer isso de novo...

Ela apenas o fitou confusa, mas viu uma mudança nos olhos do Uchiha. As três gotas se uniram formando uma shuriken... O Mangekyou...

Sak: - Seus olhos... Como??

Sasuke sabia que algo estava diferente, ele pode sentir a mudança, que só aconteceu quando ele adimitiu a culpa que sentia e no seu inconsciente ele jurou que não faria aquilo novamente... Ele matou os amigos que ele conhecia, tanto que mal conseguia reconhecer o Uzumaki e a Haruno, mas não deixaria que isso se repetisse.

O Uchiha não precisou falar nada por que Sakura saiu da frente dele e se afastou voltando para o lado do Juugo.

Juu: - O que aconteceu??

Sak: - Ele conseguiu. Ele vai trazer o Naruto de volta.

E mais uma vez o Uchiha usou o genjutsu e ficou frente a frente com a Kyuubi.

Kyu: - Voltou para morrer??

Sas: - Melhor se preparar.

Sua vista estava um pouco ruim, mas aquele era um dos efeitos colaterais que ele já esperava. Com a katana nas mãos ele começou seu plano. Chamas negras cercaram a Kyuubi que foi forçada a recuar.

Kyu: - As chamas negras... Você já consegue dominar o Mangekyou, deve saber que seu amigo está condenado kukuku...

Sasuke com uma velocidade impressionante se aproximou da barriga do demônio, usando suas próprias chamas para evitar que o chakra da raposa o queimasse e usou outro jutsu do novo Sharingan, se concentrou em um ponto do lado do Uzumaki e o implodiu (um jutsu que o Kakashi usa contra o Deidara).

Naruto caiu alguns metros, mas a raposa não deixou o Uchiha se aproximar, lançando-o para trás com um golpe de uma das caldas que já estava solta. O Uzumaki caiu nos pés da Kyuubi, mas não acordou e nesse ponto Sasuke já estava quase sem chakra e ofegando.

Kyu: - Kukuku te subestimei garoto, mas não adianta, Naruto vai ficar lacrado no meu lugar...

O golpe com a calda foi simples, mas devastador. O chakra da raposa queimou sua camisa e começava a queimar seu peito, um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca do Uchiha, por que internamente os danos eram graves, respirar se tornou um desafio e nem as pernas do Uchiha se mexiam, esse era o preço por ter usado dois jutsus tão poderosos e praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Sas: - Naruto... -- Foi um sussurro, por que a falta de ar agora estava horrível. E a Kyuubi levantou a pata para acabar com o Uchiha e a baixou. -- Yurusutonkachi!!!

A dor que ele esperava não veio, seus olhos estavam fechados e receoso os abriu. Para sua surpresa um garoto loiro estava na frente dele e segurando aquela pata.

Nar: - Hehe Teme... -- Ele olhou por cima do ombro e a surpresa no rosto dos dois deu lugar a meio sorrisos.

Sas: - Está atrasado Dobe. -- Naruto empurrou a Kyuubi para trás com dificuldade.

Nar: - Então admite que precisa da minha ajuda??

Sas: - Nem morto. Eu não podia acabar com a Kyuubi com você dentro. -- O Uchiha com dificuldade ficou ao lado do amigo.

Nar: - Se quiser pode ficar ai que eu termino o serviço.

Sas: - Tss. Você é lento demais. -- O Uchiha não disse mais nada e empunhou a espada.

Kyu: - Oito. -- O demônio estava pronto para lutar, mas Naruto e Sasuke foram mais rápidos, desapareceram da frente da Kyuubi e começaram o ataque...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para os outros Sasuke e a Kyuubi estavam imóveis e se fitando, mas ninguém estava em situação para ficar observando, por que a maioria estava lutando com os membros da Akatsuki.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a matar seu adversário com uma pequena ajuda do Sai, livre o Hatake se aproximou do Yamato, que estava no seu limite.

Kak: - Yamato, eu vou tentar acabar com isso.

Yam: - Eu posso agüentar um pouco mais... -- Mesmo esgotado, o substituto do Kakashi como capitão do time 7 estava tentando dar mais tempo ao Uchiha, por que querendo ou não se sentia na obrigação de proteger o Uzumaki, ele já tinha se apegado demais aos seus subordinados.--

Kakashi não queria fazer isso, mas não tinha muita escolha, por isso reuniu chakra na mão e começou o Chidori.

Sak: - Kakashi-sensei não!!!

Mas tudo foi simultâneo: Sakura gritou, Yamato perdeu o controle e uma bomba do inimigo que Shikamaru estava enfrentando explodiu nas costas da Kyuubi arremessando-a contra o corpo do Uchiha que continuava parado...

Todos esperavam um desastre e as lutas congelaram, enquanto tanto Konoha quanto a Akatsuki esparava para ver o ressurgir da Kyuubi assim que a nuvem de poeira baixasse... Mas nada aconteceu...

A nuvem aos poucos se desfez e dois corpos surgiram... Naruto e Sasuke deitados no chão lado a lado. O loiro foi o primeiro a acordar e se sentou com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

Nar: - Nossa... Que dor de cabeça.

Hinata que estava lutando a alguns metros dali não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, mas não se aproximou. Sasuke teve ainda mais dificuldade para se levantar, afinal os ferimentos se refletiam em seu corpo e não eram poucos.

Nar: - Teme?!?! -- O Uchiha fechou os olhos irritado por que também estava com dor de cabeça, mas o Uzumaki não parou para pensar nisso quando gritou em seu ouvido.

Sas: - Quem você esperava Dobe??

Nar: - M-Mas você estava em coma!!! Você devia estar morto!!! -- Uma veia saltou na testa do Uchiha. Como o Naruto podia ser tão escandaloso?? -- Então não era um sonho...

Sas: - Yurusutonkachi. Eu não posso morrer... Ainda preciso ficar te salvando.

Nar: - Ora seu... Eu acabaria com você, mas nem daria graça no estado em que você está.

Realmente o estado dos dois era lastimável, mas Sasuke ainda estava pior... Nisso os dois trocaram meio sorrisos cúmplices, como antigamente. Naruto ergueu a mão, punho fechado em direção ao Uchiha e Sasuke terminou batendo com sua mão fechada. (Aquele cumprimento deles... Vocês sabem não??)

Sakura correu até eles e abraçou o pescoço dos dois pelas costas, que não conseguiram evitar e coraram levemente além de dois resmungos de dor.

Nar: - Você continua uma chorona Sakura-chan. -- Nisso a Haruno deu um leve cascudo na cabeça dele depois de limpar as lágrimas e deixou um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto.

Sak: - É claro!! Você me deixou preocupada sabia??

Nar: - Hehe gomen. -- Ele não parecia nem um pouquinho arrependido, por que não estava. Estava muito, mas muito feliz...

Os olhos do loiro encontraram Hinata e não conseguiam se desgrudar daquela figura frágil, tímida e que agora estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, ele se sentiu culpado por aquilo, mas queria imaginar que aquelas eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Todos estavam tão distraídos que não conseguiram evitar que a Akatsuki fugisse, mas esse era o menor dos seus problemas... Todos estavam feridos, Gaara, Sai, Temari e Neji mataram seus adversários. Kakashi, Gai, Kankurou, Hinata, Lee e Kiba ficaram exaustos das lutas, mas não chegaram a vencer; Tenten e Chouji ajudavam nas lutas mais difíceis e Ino fazia o suporte médico.

Konoha e Suna estavam juntas e mais fortes do que nunca enquanto a Akatsuki já estava a muito tempo em decadência... Desde a morte de Itachi, uma a uma as duplas da Akatsuki foram sendo mortas. Gaara que enfrentou o líder com ajuda de Chouji e conseguiu sua vingança, mas o mais ferido era Sai que em um momento entrou na frente de Ino que estava prestes a ser golpeada enquanto curava Kakashi. Por muita sorte o ferimento não foi grave, mas foi o bastante para Ino se desesperar.

Ino: - Por que você entrou na frente??

Sai estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela, suas roupas estavam cobertas de sangue, mas seu ferimento no estômago finalmente parara de sangrar.

Sai: - Antes eu do que você...

Ino: - Baka, o que eu faria sem você??

Ela encostou a testa na dele e suspirou aliviada... Por muito pouco tinha conseguido salvar o namorado.

Yam: - Kakashi-san, devemos perseguir a Akatsuki??

Kak: - Não. Cumprimos nossa missão e todos estão cansados. -- Por trás da máscara Kakashi estava sorrindo, por que aqueles três realmente se pareciam com seu antigo time, mas para eles o final foi muito mais feliz. E finalmente seus pupilos estavam juntos novamente.

Kak: - ... Vamos voltar...

Ino terminou de curar Gaara e Naruto foi até ele, os dois a muito tempo não se viam e assim que o Sabaku se levantou eles se abraçaram.

Nar: - Eu estou me sentindo péssimo. -- Gaara o olhou interrogativo. -- Você e o Sasuke conseguiram me salvar quando eu falhei com vocês.

Gaa: - Nós conseguimos por que não estamos sozinhos. E foram aqueles dois que te salvaram.-- Indicando Sakura e Sasuke.

E isso era uma grande verdade e o Uzumaki sorriu para todos.

Nar: - Arigatou minna...-- Ele sorriu meio sem-graça e seus amigos pareciam verdadeiramente felizes em vê-lo bem.

Quem diria... Tantas pessoas se arriscando por ele. Tantas pessoas que se importavam com ele... Existe coisa melhor do que saber que é querido por outras pessoas?? Acho que não... Ou melhor talvez exista sim... Por que seu melhor amigo estava vivo e sua irmãzinha voltou a sorrir.

Ele passou a fitar os dois e viu uma cena que nunca pensou que veria, Sakura estava tentando curar os ferimentos do Uchiha, mas ele estava relutante, por isso a garota estava irritada e parecia brigar com o Sasuke, que vencido deixou que ela o curasse.

Ela parecia feliz... algumas lágrimas ainda riscavam o rosto da Haruno, mas o sorriso que ela mostrava era diferente... Talvez fosse sua impressão, mas não era o mesmo sorriso bobo e apaixonado da época de academia e tão pouco o falso e sem vida que surgiu depois que o Uchiha partiu... Era estranhamente maduro e... verdadeiro.

&&&&&&& **_... de tudo _**&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_lucia almeida martins: Hehe demorou, mas prometo que daqui para frente fica melhor... Ou pelo menos espero que você concorde comigo n.n Continue acompanhando XDD_

_Kat Suiguin: HAuuhUAh magina fiko feliz q vc comente n.n Naum teve mtu SakuXSasu ainda, mas era preciso que a Sakura confiasse mais no Sasuke XDD Continue acompanhando n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo._

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Que bom que gostou n.n espero que tenha gostado desse também e continue acompanhando XDD_

_nandy: HUahuhAUhua eu sei tah meio fraquinho mesmo n.n mas dentro da minha idéia agora começa a ter mais naum se preocupe n.n e outros casais também nhaaa que bom que está gostando ... Sakura em que ser forte essa história de chorona fraca não fica bem pra imagem das garotas XDD e o Sasuke fofo é uma graça so mtuu mais eles assim XDD (acho q jah deu pra notar o.O) Continue acompanhando n.n_

_Eitir: Hehe pode deixar XDD naum machucaria o Naruto... Pelo menos naum mtu o.O XDD espero que continue acompanhando HUAhuah_

_Forum for Series: Nhaa brigada mas nem eh td isso n.n soh uma doida desocupada q se viciou em escrever o.O mas espero que você continue acompanhando e gostando XDD_

_neko-chan X3: Simmmm!!! Essa é minha intenção n.n Confiança é a base que eu preciso para mais SakuXSasu... Pode deixar que naum eh impressão sua n.n Vc viu direitinho minha intenção XDD Espero que continue acompanhando n.n._

_Hiyori-chan K3: Que bom q vc acha isso n.n eu naum poderia deixar a Hinata viúva neh?? pelo menos naum ainda XDD hehe e sim a Sakura eh bem melhor durona n.n eu to adorando a saga shipuuden por causa disso n.n Continue acompanhando onegai ..._

_Mariah-chan 17_ :_Que bom que está gostando XDD prometo mais romance daki pra frente n.n Pode deixar naum rio naum n.n na verdade eu meio q esperava q mta gente naum conhecesse a Matsuri, pq ela aparece nos dois últimos capítulos os fillers e nm todo mundo assistiu XDD... Na fic eu explico mais ou menos o que ela é do Gaara, mas no anime acontece mais ou menos assim (naum precisa ler se naum quiser ok??): Gaara, Temari e Kankurou são os novos instrutores dos gennins em Suna (e eles começam a usar o método de ensino de Konoha) ai os alunos precisam escolher entre os três para serem seus professores, como esperado todos escolhem Temari e Kankurou (moh triste) e Gaara fica sozinho... Maaas Matsuri pede para ser aluna de Gaara (mtuu fofa) e os dois começam a treinar... Ai um grupo de ninjas estrnhos invadem Suna e capturam Matsuri para atrair Gaara para fora da Vila, Konoha ajuda e depois de uma série de lutas vencem ... O mais fofo é que Matsuri é uma órfã que odeia armas por que foram elas que tiraram a vida de seus pais e os ninjas invasores tratam Gaara como uma arma, a arma ideal criada por Suna. Mas no decorrer dos episódios (saum 2) Gaara prova que o problema não são as armas, mas sim as pessoas que as controlam e de certa forma ensina isso para Matsuri, por que armas também podem proteger as pessoas se usadas do jeito certo... Não eh lindo?? Nossa me empolguei o.O, pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi XDD (mente idealizadora e romântica) Se tiver mais alguma dúvida é só perguntar, por que eu naum me importo nem um pouco em escrever, na verdade me divirto XDD se naum conhecer algum outro personagem ou alguma história mesmo que naum tenha a ver com a fic é só flar ok?? E claro que vc pode ser fã !!!! n.n Continue acompanhando Onegai e espero que goste XDD_

_Uchiha Ayu: HAUhuAuhuah pode deixar que ainda tem uma boa continuação, to até achando que vai passar dos 20 capítulo o.O Heheh meu plano está se desenrolando XDD e espero que você continue acompanhando n.n_

_Lemay: Ahhh que bom que você gostou!!! Aqui num tem mtuu mas no próximo tem prometo n.n Entaum.. quanto aos casais eu pretendia colocar soh NarXHin, SakuXSasu e TemXShik que eu acho mais fácil, mas no fim surgiu uma brecha para SaiXIno e pedidos para TenXNej e MatsXGaa XDD O número de casais dobrou o.O mas saum soh esses (eu espero) e jah estão encaixados XDD Continue acompanhando sim?? Espero que goste desses casais n.n_

_Nossa brigada mesmo pelas reviews!! Foram tantas o.O Continuem mandando viu??? Me deixam taum fliz XDD_

**_Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews onegai!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	10. Lar doce lar

_ Oiiii!!! Gomen a demora, mas fim de semana passado não consegui entrar e de semana não dá tempo de postar os capítulos..._

_ Mas deixando de enrolação mais um capítulo com um toquinho de SakuXSasu e a promessa de que nos próximos capitulos vou apresentar os outros casais XDD_

**_ Boa leitura !!!! E malws a demora n.n_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ele passou a fitar os dois e viu uma cena que nunca pensou que veria, Sakura estava tentando curar os ferimentos do Uchiha, mas ele estava relutante, por isso a garota estava irritada e parecia brigar com o Sasuke, que vencido deixou que ela o curasse._

_Ela parecia feliz... algumas lágrimas ainda riscavam o rosto da Haruno, mas o sorriso que ela mostrava era diferente... Talvez fosse sua impressão, mas não era o mesmo sorriso bobo e apaixonado da época de academia e tão pouco o falso e sem vida que surgiu depois que o Uchiha partiu... Era estranhamente maduro e... verdadeiro._

**_&&&&&&&& Lar doce lar... &&&&&&&&&&_**

Quando o grupo chegou em Konoha já estava entardecendo, a fronteira do país de fogo estava com a segurança reforçada e todos ficaram aliviados ao ver o grupo "inteiro". Naruto e Juugo eram os que estavam mais inteiros e o Uzumaki levava Sasuke no ombro.

O Uchiha era o que estava em pior situação e foi direto para o hospital. Provavelmente os outros também tinham passado pela emergência, mas apenas Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi e Yamato além do Uchiha foram internados. 

Depois de ter dormido algumas horas Sasuke acordou... Suas feridas estavam doloridas ainda e ele estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir naquela cama de hospital, algo estava deixando-o perturbado. 

Com dificuldade ele se levantou e foi para o terraço... A Lua brilhava muito alta e forte como na noite em que ele partiu... O vento passou por ele como se desse boas-vindas ao seu antigo morador e o Uchiha se lembrou do dia em que ele e Naruto lutaram naquele lugar, além claro da noite em que deixou Konoha... Olhando agora para o passado conseguia ver o quanto tinha sido cego e burro, mas na época tudo fazia um sentido macabro... Ele sairia da Vila, treinaria, esqueceria Konoha, mataria seu irmão e morreria no processo... Onde será que ele tinha errado?? Ah sim, ele subestimou a amizade do Uzumaki e da Haruno e superestimou a vontade de matá-lo, que seu irmão parecia não ter. 

Por que tinha desafiado o Uzumaki, mesmo?? Ele estava com inveja do potencial do Naruto de se tornar mais forte... Na época ele foi tomado pela raiva e frustração... Como era imaturo... 

Sas: - Apreciando a Lua?? 

Ele falou aquilo de uma forma serena e praticamente para o nada, mas ele conhecia muito bem a presença que estava sob a caixa d'água. 

Sak: - Sa-Sasuke-kun?? -- A garota estava deitada e se sentou para fitar o rapaz alguns metroa abaixo.-- O que está fazendo?? Você deveria estar na cama. 

Sas: - Você também. 

Com um movimento rápido e doloroso o Uchiha parou do lado da Haruno e se sentou, mas Sakura percebeu o quanto ele estava ferido quando uma mancha de sangue apareceu nas ataduras. 

Sak: - Seu ferimento se abriu de novo. -- antes que ele protestasse a Haruno começou a curá-lo. -- Você precisa parar de se mexer.-- Era para ser uma reprimida, mas a Haruno não conseguia ser dura com ele. 

Sas: - Não precisa se preocupar. 

Depois de curar o ferimento a Haruno abraçou as próprias pernas e voltou a fitar a Lua... Parecia mais tranqüila perto dele, mas por que?? 

Os dois estavam com as finas roupas do hospital e o vento trazia um frio incômodo. Além do que a camisola era um tanto fina e o Uchiha podia ver o contorno do corpo da Haruno quando a luz da Lua batia... E no fim era ele que não estava confortável com a situação. 

Desviou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na Lua, mas não conseguiu, então olhou para o rosto dela... O que foi muito, mas muito pior porque ele ficou estranhamente hipnotizado pela beleza dela. 

Por que será que ele nunca notou o quanto Sakura era linda?? 

Sak: - Sasuke-kun?? 

Sas: - Uhm?? 

Sakura virou-se para ele provavelmente para perguntar algo, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca e o Uchiha se perdeu naqueles orbes esmeralda... Era isso!! Os olhos da Haruno não eram mais os mesmos, pareciam muito mais maduros... Aquele sorriso apaixonado e que tanto o irritava agora não existia mais e assim, de uma forma estranha a Haruno mostrava sua força e talvez fosse essa a beleza que o Uchiha agora via e que tanto o estava encantando. 

Sas: - Você mudou muito... -- Ela corou e voltou a fitar a Lua. 

Sak: - Eu me tornei mais forte.. Só isso. 

Sas: - Não... Eu quase não reconheço mais você e o Naruto. -- Um meio sorriso enfeitou o rosto da garota mas ela não olhou para ele. Sasuke parecia indiferente, mas estava incomodado por ter sido tão idiota com a Haruno na caverna... Talvez aquela fosse mesmo a nova Sakura não?? Quem era ele para negar?? Afinal a três anos não a via... E talvez fosse esse peso na consciência que estava impedindo que ele dormisse. 

Sak: - Nós amadurecemos muito... Foram três anos..."Três longos anos de espera e treino."-- Depois de mais segundos de silêncio a Haruno se virou para ele. -- Mas não fomos só nós que mudamos. 

Sas: - O que quer dizer?? 

Sak: - Você também está diferente... Não sei direito como, mas está... -- Ela encarou a Lua e disse quase sonhadora. -- Será que as coisas podem voltar a ser como antes?? 

Sas: - ... Espero que não. 

Sakura tirou os olhos do céu e olhou para ele interrogativa, como assim?? Não era por isso que tinham lutado até agora?? Mas a resposta para sua dúvida veio dos olhos do Uchiha, que tinham um novo e estranho brilho, pareciam capazes de gravar cada traço do rosto da garota e penetrar em sua alma... 

Querendo ou não o coração da Haruno acelerou, mas apesar de ter corado ela não desviou os olhos. 

Sak: - Eu não consigo te entender... 

Eles estavam diferentes, então por que querer que as coisas fossem como antes?? Ele não queria um bando de fãs enlouquecidas, não queria uma companheira de time fraca e apaixonada por ele, não queria estar obsecado por poder e não queria ter que sempre ser melhor que o Naruto... Não queria precisar ser o melhor, estava cansado, era isso... Queria apenas... Paz. 

Sas: - Eu vou entrar, está muito frio. Boa noite. 

Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa o Uchiha desapareceu e voltou para seu quarto. Talvez, depois daquela conversa ele poderia dormir mais tranqüilo. 

Sak: - Será que algum dia você vai me contar o que está sentindo Sasuke-kun?? 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na manhã seguinte todos receberam alta, contra todas as ordens médicas, mas a pedido da Hokage que queria realizar uma reunião com urgência, mas ninguém reclamou afinal ficar no hospital é sempre entediante. 

Sasuke estava com dificuldades para andar, mas sua dignidade fazia com que andasse normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, depois de passar pelos corredores do prédio central, bateu na porta da Hokage e entrou depois de ouvir a autorização. 

Sas: - Você me chamou Tsunade?? 

Tsu: - Precisamos conversar Sasuke.-- Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu a boca em sua posição de reflexão. -- Sem pressão nenhuma, afinal sem você não teríamos trazido Naruto de volta, mas sou obrigada a perguntar. 

Sas: - Se eu pretendo ficar ou não?? 

Tsu: - Isso mesmo... 

Ela ficou esperando a resposta, mas o Uchiha não parecia ter uma pronta. 

Tsu: - Se quiser pode pensar no assunto, mas eu conversei com o conselho de Konoha e nós decidimos perdoar sua antiga traição e fazer de você um jounnin da Vila.-- O silêncio se instalou por mais alguns minutos. 

Sas: - ... Eu... Eu vou ficar.-- Por que respondeu aquilo?? Nem ele sabia. Algo dentro de si dizia que ele devia ficar... Era estranho, mas algo parecia pedir que ele dissesse sim, mas o que era aquilo?? Talvez fosse seu coração, mas na mente do Uchiha essa possibilidade passou muito longe. 

Tsu: - Que bom... -- A Hokage abriu uma das gavetas e tirou um colete verde de jounnin.-- Então seja bem-vindo Sasuke. 

Sas: - Arigatou. -- O Uchiha mal pegou o colete e ouviu o estrondo da porta sendo escancarada. 

??: - Teme!!! Eu sabia que você tomaria a decisão certa. -- Naruto esqueceu completamente dos ferimentos do amigo e passou o braço pelo pescoço dele obrigando-o a se abaixar um pouco. 

Sasuke socou a cabeça do amigo com raiva e o Uzumaki se afastou massageando a cabeça ferida. Enquanto isso todo o grupo que participou da missão de resgate começou a entrar. 

Nar: - Por que fez isso Teme?? 

Sas: - Yurusutonkachi, você tem a Kyuubi e se cura mais rápido. Eu não. 

Nar: - Hehe me esqueci. -- O Uzumaki não tinha um arranhão se quer pelo corpo e isso era o mais impressionante. 

Tsu: -- Tsunade pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles. -- Agora que estão todos aqui, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino e Sasuke se aproximem um pouco mais. 

Os seis se separaram dos outros e deram alguns passos a frente, enquato Gaara como Kazekage se posicionou ao lado da cadeira da Hokage. Shizune se aproximou da Tsunade e deixou em cima da mesa uma almofada vermelha com oito esferas que estranhamente pareciam olhos. 

Tsu: - Vocês todos merecem saber o que será feito; esses são os olhos da estátua que a Sakura destruiu, dentro de cada um deles está armazenado todo o poder de um dos oito demônios. 

Tsu: - Os Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka e Uchiha são os clãs mais fortes de Konoha e eu quero pedir para que essas famílias guardem essas esferas. 

Nej: - Não é arriscado deixar todos os bijuus em Konoha?? 

Gaa: - É mais arriscado ainda entregá-los a outras Vilas, ninguém sabe que as bijuus continuam existindo, não achamos que haja perigo em mantê-las juntas. Desde que ninguém saiba da existência delas. 

Tsu: - Além do que Konoha nunca teve tanta força, protegê-los não será difícil... Apenas o Shukaku não ficará aqui, por que voltará para Suna onde é o seu lugar. Mas antes preciso saber se aceitam essa responsabilidade. 

Shik: - Que problemático...-- Shikamaru parecia pensar no assunto, por que a pouco tempo ele havia se tornado o líder de seu clã e como tal precisava pensar nas conseqüências dessa escolha. 

Sas: - Não posso. 

Tsu: - Por que?? 

Sas: - Um clã de um membro?? Não posso ter essa responsabilidade. 

Kak: - E o seu segundo objetivo?? 

Ninguém entendeu com excessão de Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto. O segundo objetivo... Reconstruir o clã. 

Tsu: - Sou forçada a insistir, se o clã Uchiha surgir protegendo essa esfera será como um artefato da família e esse bijuu será o mais protegido, além do que o Sharingan se provou a única forma de conter um dos demônios. 

Sas: -- Suspiro-- Você não vai me deixar recusar. 

Tsunade não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação e pegou uma das esferas. 

Tsu: - Esse será o protegido da família Uchiha. O Hachibi. (8 caldas) 

Sas: - A serpente de oito caldas.-- Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com a ironia. 

Tsu: - Ninguém melhor para controlá-la, não acha?? E você Neji?? 

Nej: - Eu não posso tomar esse tipo de decisão. Hinata-sama?? 

Hinata estava no fundo do grupo e quando todos viraram para fitá-la ela inevitavelmente corou da cabeça aos pés e abaixou a cabeça. 

Hin: - A-Qu-Vou apoiar sua decisão Neji-nii-san. 

Hinata teoricamente seria a próxima líder do clã, mas ela não tinha muito interesse nesses assuntos. 

Nej: - ... Então, acho que podemos aceitar. 

Tsu: - Ótimo, aqui o Nanabi ou 7 caldas. Ino, e você?? 

Ino: - Eu não posso falar pelo meu clã, Tsunade-sama e os Yamanaka não são fortes o bastante para proteger algo tão valioso. 

Tsu: - Shikamaru?? Tem alguma solução?? -- Era normal a Hokage consultar o Nara quando queria resolver um problema. 

Shik: --Suspiro-- Há a floresta dos Nara e lá há espaço para serem construídos três templos, podemos deixar ali três esferas. Nessa floresta apenas Naras podem entrar por que há um segredo... Mas talvez se possa abrir uma excessão e uma pessoa do clã Yamanaka e outra dos Akimichi poderão entrar livremente. 

Tsu: - O que acham??-- Ela perguntou para Ino e Chouji. 

Ino: - Perfeito. 

Cho: - Por mim tudo bem. 

Tsu: - Aqui então. Rokubi (6 caudas) será o protegido dos Nara, Gobi (5 caudas) será o protegido dos Akimichi e o Yonbi (4 caudas) o protegidos dos Yamanaka. 

Tsu: - Kiba, Shino e vocês?? Faltam o Nibi (2 caudas) e o Sanbi (3 caudas) 

Kib: - Eu fico com o Nibi então. Meu clã não tem habilidades muito fortes, melhor não exagerar. 

Shi: - Nesse caso me resta o Sanbi. -- Os dois pegaram sua esferas e voltaram para junto dos outros. 

Tsu: - Vou pedir que ninguém fale nada sobre os bijuus, esse é um segredo perigoso que não tem proporções, classificar essa missão como rank S seria pouco. Digam para suas famílias que é uma missão de extrema importância e qualquer queixa deve ser feita comigo. 

Todos: - Hai. 

Tsu: - Estão dispensados. -- Todos partiram, apenas Gaara permaneceu na sala. -- Gaara, em aconselho que você fique em Konoha mais alguns dias. 

Gaa: - Não posso, preciso voltar o quanto antes. 

Tsu: - Mande uma mensagem para Suna, em Konoha teremos o festival de primavera nessa semana, você deveria ficar para ver. 

Gaa: - Suna ficará desprotegida, eu, Kankurou e Temari estamos aqui. 

Tsu: - Eu mandei dois grupos da Anbu para ficarem um pouco mais próximos a Suna, se algo acontecer ficaremos sabendo, e você se preocupa demais, não temos mais inimigos. 

Gaara pareceu refletir por alguns segundos antes de responder. 

Gaa: - Está bem então. 

Tsu: - Que bom. -- O Sabaku deu as costas e estava pronto para sair. -- E Gaara, -- ele se virou já com a mão na maçaneta. -- esqueci de avisar, mas a Matsuri está em Konoha. 

Gaa: - Matsuri?? -- Ele levantou uma sombrancelha e Tsunade ficou chocada.-- O que ela está fazendo aqui?? 

Certo aquela não era exatamente uma expressão de carinho, mas levando em conta que era o Gaara, um leve movimento da sombrancelha já mostrava que aquela garota não era nada insignificante. 

Tsu: - Melhor você perguntar a ela. -- Gaara saiu e Tsunade não conseguiu evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. 

Shiz: - O que foi?? 

Tsu: - Eles estão crescendo... -- Ela se jogou para trás com um copo de sakê na mão-- E eu estou velha demais para ser Hokage. 

Shiz: - No que está pensando?? 

Tsu: - Você sabe Shizune... Você sabe. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara saiu do prédio e encontrou o grupo ali: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Juugo, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kankurou e Temari ao lado de uma garota um pouco mais nova. Ela tina cabelos castanhos claro até a altura do ombro, usava uma camisa larga roxa clara, um shorts azul marinho, a bandana de Suna no pescoço e estava um pouco corada enquanto tentava não olhar para ele com seus grandes e sentimentais olhos negros. 

Tem: - Gaara, olha quem veio atrás de nós. -- Temari delicadamente empurrou a garota um pouco mais para frente, aquela era Matsuri uma jovem chuunin de 14 anos, primeira aluna do Gaara, mas apesar de nova já era uma das melhores ninjas da Vila. 

Gaa: - Matsuri?? O que faz aqui?? 

O grupo tentava não olhar para os dois, mas era inevitável. Gaara estava começando uma conversa!!! Não era sempre que se via algo assim. Não muito discretamente Ino e Sakura afastaram o grupo e deixaram os dois mais sozinhos. 

Mat: - E-Eu... Vocês estavam demorando muito e o conselho me enviou para ver se tudo estava bem. 

Gaa: - O conselho... -- Será que era impressão sua ou havia na voz dele um pouquinho de decepção?? Não, não podia se iludir assim. 

Mat: - E-Eu vou voltar para Suna então. -- Ela estava quase indo, quando o garoto se virou para fitá-la. 

Gaa: - Não...-- Por alguma razão ele teve que desviar o rosto. -- Tsunade convidou para o festival de primavera que acontecerá amanhã e ... 

Droga... Ela não estava acostumado com aquela variedade de... Sensações. Será que aquilo que ele estava sentindo era o que as pessoas chamam de sentimentos?? ... Que coisa mais confusa, ele não conseguia dizer o que queria na frente dela, mas desde quando isso acontecia?? 

Na verdade ele sabia a resposta, foi em uma missão que o grupo da Matsuri foi morto e ela foi presa para ser isca para o Kazekage. Ver a vida dela em risco fez com que ele notasse o quanto aquela garota tinha se tornado importante para ele e o quanto sua beleza havia aumentado. No fim Gaara a resgatou e para que ela não corresse mais perigo foi determinado que ela deveria estar sempre próxim a ele... Outro motivo para a aproximação dos dois. 

Gaa: - Você não quer ficar?? ... É perigoso voltar sozinha para Suna agora e... 

Sua frase foi interrompida por um doce sorriso da garota que nunca lhe pareceu tão feliz e linda. 

Mat: - Claro. 

??: - Gaara!!! Matsuri-chan!!! -- Os dois se viraram e viram Naruto gritando enquanto blançava uma mão e puxava Sasuke com a outra. -- Estamos indo almoçar no Ichiraku, vocês não vem?? 

Gaara deixou um raríssimo meio sorriso enfeitar seu rosto, olhou para a garota que sorriu também e os dois seguiram para se unir ao grupo. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos conversavam dos mais diversos temas, principalmente lutas e missões. As esferas dos demônios foram deixadas com Shikamaru que as guardou na floresta dos Nara até que fossem construídos os lugares onde ficariam. 

Lee bebeu mais do que deveria e Gai tentava deter o pupilo, que mais tarde terminou como uma luta na rua, Kakashi lia seu Icha Icha Paradise, Yamato e Iruka que também se uniu ao grupo estavam conversando um pouco mais afastados, os outros estavam sentados na ordem: Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Juugo, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankurou e Shino. 

Chouji estava muito ocupado com seu ramen, Shikamaru e Temari conversavam sobre o Chuunin Shiken e por algum motivo Temari estava corada e sorridente enquanto Shikamaru não parecia nem um pouco afim de dormir enquanto mantinha os olhos sobre o rosto da Sabaku. 

Ino, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke e Juugo conversavam sobre o festival de primavera, como sempre a Yamanaka estava a par das notícias e sabia do evento, se bem que apenas ela e Sakura pareciam realmente conversar. 

Naruto tentava de várias formas puxar conversa com Hinata, sem muito sucesso por que até ele estava sem-graça. Neji estava literalmente de olho na prima, mas Tenten, como uma boa amiga, tentava acalmar o Hyuuga, algo que apenas ela parecia ser capaz de fazer ultimamente. 

Kiba também passou do ponto com o sakê e, ignorando a presença do Gaara, começou a dar em cima da Matsuri. Kankurou e Shino não trocavam uma palavra por que estavam ocupados demais observando Gaara que não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a atitude do Inuzuka. Seria ciúmes?? 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Reviews:_

__

_Kat Suiguin: Nhaaa espero que esteja gostando... A parte de ação vai dar uma parada agora e finalmente terá romance XDD Não deixe de acompanhar por que agora serão mais casais n.n Sim!!! Temos que ser madrinhas XDD Por que é SakuXSasu FOREVER!!! XDD Continue acompanhando XDD_

_Eitir: Imagino quem seja, mas pode deixar que todos terão sua hora e vez... Só que sempre tem que ter uma pedrinha no caminho não?? XDD Continue acompanhando onegai XDD_

_Lemay: Ahhh que bom que você está gostado XDD esses casais são bem batidos, mas eu amooo eles n.n não consigo escrever de outros não fika a mesma coisa XDD es pero que continue gostando... e o Juugo?? Hahah esse é segredo XP huAhuHAuhAu na verdade nem eu sei o fim pra ele, maaas azer o que XDD _

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Nhaaa brigada huHAuhAUh soh saber q vc está lendo jah me incentiva XDD (naum pode ser q nm certa pessoinha aki que naum deixa reviews pra nada XP) Continue acompanhando XDD_

_Paty-yumi: Ahhh que bom que você gostou n.n Realmente fiko mais profundo do que eu esperava, mas td bem... Sim!!! Agora começa o verdadeiro SakuXSasu (pelo menos na teoria) então continue acompanhando Onegai!!!!!_

_lucia almeida martins: Que bom que você está gostando XDD eu demorei pra achar um jeito do Naruto não morrer, mas não fikou mal n.n (pelo menos eu achei) continue acompanhando que eu vou tentar não te decepcionar então n.n_

_neko-chan X3: Sim sim confiança primeiro agora é SakuXSasu XDD continue acompanhando onegai!!!!_

_Mariah-chan17: Nossa que bom que gostou n.n Eu demorei um bocado pra imaginar um jeito do Naruto não morrer, na verdade eu pretendia matá-lo, mas deu uma dozinha... Sim!! Alguém sugeriu a Matsuri e realmente ela é super kawaii acho que vai dar certinho, continue acompanhando sim?? XDD_

_Uchiha Ayu: Que bom que gostou!!! Pode dizer a verdade eu viajo mesmo XDD, meu problema é falta de tempo... Se não se importarem por mim passa dos 20 capítulos, mas não prometo quando vou postar o.O de qualquer forma continue acompanhando Onegai que estarei esperando sua review n.n_

**_Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews Onegai!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_ Sary-chann_**


	11. Toque de romance

_Gomen!!!!! Eu sei que demorei para postar esse capítulo, mas o problema é que estou sem tempo para escrever TT e além do colégio estou com uns rolos na minha vidinha pessoal XDD_

_Mas indo direto ao assunto espero que gostem!!!_

**_Boa leitura!!! _**

**_&&&&&& Toque de romance &&&&&&&&_**

Lee e Gai estavam deitados em algum lugar da floresta de Konoha e apesar de estar escurecendo rápido nenhum deles parecia notar, Lee dormia profundamente e Gai tentava desacelerar sua respiração a um bom tempo.

Gai: - Lee... Nunca pensei que você poderia ser tão forte...

No Ichiraku o grupo estava um pouco menor, Temari se levantou e disse que precisava voltar para casa terminar um relatório e Shikamaru como um bom cavalheiro foi levá-la.

Tem: - Minna já vou indo.-- A loira se despediu enquanto saía do restaurante.

Ino: - Você também Shikamaru??

Shik: - Vou. Ja ne -- Ele viu um sorriso estranho se formar no rosto da Yamanaka, mas não queria perder seu tempo tentando explicar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Todos: - Ja.

Gaara teria ido com a irmã, mas não estava disposto a deixar Matsuri com o Inuzuka bêbado.

Mat: - E-Eu acho que vou para casa.

Kib: - Já?? Calma que eu te levo.

Kiba se levantou com uma facilidade impressionante para alguém tão bêbado, e Shino gelou com o olhar que Gaara lançou para seu amigo.

Kan: - Ele tem que estar muito bêbado. -- Akamaru já tinha notado o olhar assassino do Sabaku e tentava puxar a calça do dono.

Kib: - O que foi Akamaru?? Você também quer ir para casa??

Matsuri parecia perdida e muito encabulada, aguentar Kiba o almoço todo não foi fácil, e olhava desesperada para Shino e Kankurou, por que o olhar de Gaara estava assustando-a também.

Gaa: - Eu te levo. -- O Sabaku se levantou e foi em direção a porta. -- Vamos Matsuri.

Mat: - Hai. -- Ela correu atrás dele e os dois saíram.

Kib: - M-- Antes que o Inuzuka fizesse qualquer coisa da qual fosse se arrepender Kankurou o segurou.

Kan: - Cara, você quer morrer??-- Foi um sussurro enquanto Gaara e Matsuri saíam

Kib: - Ela nem é namorada dele é??

Shin: - Você quer morrer para descobrir??

Kib: - Eu não tenho medo do Gaara.

Nisso todo o grupo se virou para ele não acreditando naquelas palavras.

Ino: - Shino, leve-o para casa por que ele está começando a delirar.

Kib: - Do que você está falando??

Shino não espressou nada e ajudou o amigo a sair, já eram 8 e meia e no fim o almoço se tornou jantar.

Ten: - Acho que vou indo também, ja ne.

Nej: - Eu vou com você.

Todos: - Ja.

Ino: - Vamos amor?? Já esta tarde.

Sai: - Vamos. -- Os dois se levantaram.

Sak: - Todos já estão indo?? Que horas são??

Juu: - Quinze para às 9.

Sak: - Já?? Melhor eu ir então.

No fim todos se levantaram e foram para a porta.

Ino: - Bom... Nós vamos para esse lado, Sakura, tudo bem você ir sozinha??

Sak: - Tudo, não se preocupem.-- A casa da Haruno era a única que ficava na outra direção, mas ela estava tão acostumada que nem se importava mais.

Sas: - Eu vou com você.

Uma frase curta, mas que chocou todos os presentes, Uchiha Sasuke o senhor da grosseria, o lord das respostas frias e olhares congelantes sendo... Gentil??

Ino:" Eu sabia!!! As pessoas mudam."

Nar:"O que deu no Teme?? O mundo está acabando só pode ser."

Hin:"Que fofo."

Sai:"Esse é o temido Uchiha Sasuke que venceu Orochimaru??"

Juu:"Será que é o Sasuke mesmo??"

Sas: - O que foi?? -- Ele perguntou por que todos estavam presos em suas próprias conclusões, mas a frieza da voz dele provou que o Uchiha continuava sendo ele mesmo.

Ino: - Nada não. Tchau pra vocês. -- Mais do que depressa a Yamanaka puxou o grupo e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Sak: - ... -- As palavras não saíam, droga. -- N-Não precisa se incomodar Sasuke-kun.

Sas: - Não se preocupe. Vamos.

Os dois começaram a andar em silêncio...

&&&&&& Grupos e Casais &&&&&&&&&&

Temari e Shikamaru

Eles saíram antes das 5 do restaurante, por que a Sabaku precisava terminar seus relatórios para o Chunnin Shiken.

Tem: - Você já terminou os seus??

Shik: - Já.

Tem: - Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que sempre está atrasada pra tudo por causa da preguiça, mas não é assim. Como você faz isso??

Shik: - É por isso que eu não queria virar jounnin é tudo tão problemático, mas eu faço quando não tenho nada para fazer. E tivemos duas semanas pra terminar esse relatórios.

Shikamaru deixou um meio sorriso se formar, o que encantou a garota ao seu lado, mas encantaria ainda mais se ela soubesse que ele estava sorrindo por que sabia que foi por causa dela que ele estava na posição onde estava...

Tem: - Eu nem te falei, mas parabéns. Eu soube que você foi promovido para líder da área estratégica da Anbu.

Shik: - Fui, mas isso é muito problemático. Tsunade espera que eu resolva todos os problemas dela agora.

Temari riu divertida por que nas muitas semanas que ela passou em Konoha Shikamaru era seu guia, algo que nem era mais necessário, mas que Tsunade fazia questão, e ela sabia que o lugar onde o Nara passava mais tempo era na sala da Hokage.

Tem: - Eu não te disse?? Era só se esforçar um pouco que se tornaria jounnin e agora já é líder de uma das partes da Anbu.

Shik: - Isso é muito problemático.

Tem: - Se descuidar pode até virar Hokage.

Shik: - Já tenho problemas demais, eu era tão feliz como gennin e nem sabia.

Tem: - Ainda por cima vivia reclamando.

Os dois acabaram se lembrando do Chunnin Shiken, a primeira vez que se viram e lutaram. Uma luta impressionante, a força da Sabaku contra a inteligência do Nara, no fim ficaram empatados.

Tem: - Qualquer dia temos que desempatar aquela luta.

Shik: - Nem morto... Problemática. -- os dois se olharam e deixaram meios sorrisos se formarem em seus rostos. Temari com certeza era a kunoichi mais forte de Suna e Shikamaru se tornou talvez o melhor estrategista que a história de Konoha já viu, resultado: uma luta entre eles não terminaria bem com certeza.

Shik: - Você está bem?? -- Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio o Nara teve que perguntar.

Tem: - Estou.

Shik: - Não minta Temari. -- Shikamaru parou na frente dela e a olhou nos olhos, algo estava diferente, fazia duas semanas que ele não via a costumeira força e determinação naqueles olhos verdes que tanto o atraíam, ela parecia preocupada e estranhamente infeliz.

Tem: - Não é nada, você se preocupa demais... -- Ele não pareceu acreditar, mas ela ignorou a barreira e continuou a andar.

No fim eles chegaram a casa da Sabaku, Temari passava tanto tempo em Konoha que Tsunade arranjou um apartamento para ela perto do centro e da casa dos Nara.

Tem: - Chegamos, até amanhã então, ja ne.-- Ela abriu a porta, entrou e apenas sorriu enquanto fechava a porta.

Shik: - Ja. Ah, Temari! -- Poucos segundos antes dela bater a porta ele se lembrou.

Tem: - Uhm??

Shik: - Vocês vão ficar para o festival de primavera?? -- Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. -- Que horas seu guia pode vir te buscar??

Temari não conseguiu evitar e sorriu, por que Shikamaru a muito tempo deixou de ser um guia para ser uma compania e isso ela até já tinha comentado com ele.

Tem: - Uhm... Seis parece bom pra você??

Shik: - Certo e não jante que no festival vai ter muita comida. -- O Nara disse aquilo já de costas, com a mão direita no bolso como de costume e a outra acenando, pena que ele estava de costas porque se ela o visse notaria que Shikamaru estava corado. Temari ficou na porta um pouco ainda vendo o garoto descer as escadas...

Ela tinha certeza, amava o Nara, não sabia ao certo se era correspondida, mas como ele sempre dizia tudo é problemático.

Tem: - Você tem razão Shikamaru... Eu sou problemática. -- Ela suspirou, sorriu uma última vez e tocou o pingente que usava atrás da bandana no pescoço, o presente de aniversário que ele deu naquele ano. Uma rosa de prata, simples, mas incrivelmente trabalhada e bonita.

Tem: - Amanhã... Eu vou te contar... Prometo.-- A promessa foi feita ao vento frio e duro que ultimamente cortava Konoha, aquele era seu elemento, sua força, mas que ultimamente não conseguia trazer nenhuma notícia boa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara e Matsuri

Os dois caminhavam juntos em silêncio, Gaara que normalmente era tão calmo e frio parecia estranhamente irritado, mas a única coisa que mostrava mudança era sua testa franzida. Matsuri estava sem graça e andava um pouco mais atrás.

Ela aprendeu com o tempo a não temer o Sabaku, realmente gostava dele, um grande mestre e seu protetor tanto que nem conseguia contar o número de vezes que foi salva por ele, mas não era só isso. Ele era o único que parecia se importar com ela, os dois compartilhavam a sina de órfãos e sempre que ela precisou desabafar ou chorar ele estava perto para lhe dar força e incentivo para continuar. Sempre do seu modo é claro.

Gaara era o Kazekage a quase um ano, não era exatamente feliz, por que tinha que obedecer ao conselho a Vila, um grupo de velhos rancorosos que sempre o criticavam pela aliança com Konoha. Depois que ele perdeu o Shukaku para Akatsuki ele achou que não seria mais Kazekage, mas sua popularidade, por ter dado sua vida pela Vila, cresceu tanto que o conselho não pode fazer nada além de aceitá-lo.

Quanto a Matsuri?? Não sabia exatamente o que sentia... Ele não estava com raiva dela ou do Kiba no momento, estava com raiva de si mesmo por que não conseguia saber o que estava sentindo. Sentiu raiva quando viu o Inuzuka e ela conversando, sentia seu rosto corar e seu coração bater mais rápido quando via a garota sorrir, sentia uma vontade enorme de estar perto dela e por mais que tentasse evitar pensava nela com uma freqüência anormal.

Sentimentos são muito problemáticos. Ele poderia perguntar para Temari, mas ele não estava acostumado a se abrir com as pessoas e seria um absurdo falar para sua irmã o que estava sentindo... De qualquer forma, fosse o que fosse era bom... Um sentimento estranhamente bom na maioria das vezes.

Mat: - Gaara-sempai??

Gaa: - Uhm??

Mat: - Me desculpe, não precisava me acompanhar.

Gaa: - Não se preocupe com isso.

Mesmo sendo uma das melhores kunoichis de Suna Matsuri ainda é uma garota acima de tudo, e inevitavelmente se apaixonou. Gaara era o primeiro amor da vida dela, algo novo e assustador (no caso dela até um pouco mais assustador que o normal), mas ainda assim bom... Suas amigas não conseguiam entendê-la... Como alguém pode se apaixonar por um monstro sem coração?? Matsuri teve alguns namorados, poucos e rápidos, mas não podia dizer que realmente amou algum deles, pelo menos não tanto quanto amava Gaara. Um amor platônico e irrealizável como ela sempre dizia para si mesma, mas é impossível dizer isso para o coração... Infelizmente.

Mas como alguém poderia entender?? Ninguém conhecia o mesmo Gaara que ela, um garoto frio e calado, mas que estava com vontade de mudar, começava a criar vínculos com as pessoas, cada vez mais se importava com os outros, passou a valorizar suas amizades e que conseguia ser gentil quando era preciso.

Mat: - Sempai, eu não falei com a Hokage sobre um lugar para passar a noite...

Gaa: - Você pode ficar com a Temari.

Mat: - Hai.

Realmente os dois não costumavam trocar muitas palavras, primeiro por que Gaara não gostava de conversar e segundo por que não era realmente necessário, eles se entendiam sem palavras e para os dois apenas o fato de estarem juntos já era o suficiente...

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio Matsuri viu alguma coisa e correu um pouco mais a frente e até uma árvore. Gaara se aproximou no mesmo ritmo em que estava e olhou para a árvore. Ali a primeira flor de cerejeira estava aberta, indicando o início da primavera.

Mat: - Não é linda??

Gaa: - É.

Ela parecia uma criança, aliás ainda era uma criança, mas que assim como ele já tinha passado por dores que muitos passam a vida sem conhecer. O rosto dela estava iluminado pela lua e ganhava um brilho muito lindo... Quando ele respondeu não soube direito a quem estava se referindo por que ao invés de olhar a flor fitava o rosto da garota.

Mat: - Pena que não temos essas árvores em Suna... -- Ele não respondeu. -- ... Amanhã será o Haru Matsuri não é?? (Festival de primavera)

Gaa: - É... -- Festival, a comemoração do novo, que nos tira da rotina e vem para alegrar...Era exatamente isso que Matsuri representava em sua vida, mas ele rezava que não fosse algo passageiro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji e Tenten

Tenten e Neji saíram e as ruas já estavam escuras do lado de fora do Ichiraku.

Nej: - Você quer que eu te acompanhe Tenten??

Ten: - Não precisa se incomodar, arigatou.

Os dois eram companheiros de time a quase 5 anos e o Hyuuga sabia que a garota não gostava de andar a noite sozinha.

Nej: - Vamos, eu vou com você.

Ten: - Eu disse que não precisa. -- Ela ficou um pouco chateada por que sempre tinha a impressão que Neji a via como uma fraca e comum kunoichi e por mais que quisesse provar o contrário tudo parecia inútil.

Mas o que ela não poderia imaginar é que a muito tempo o Hyuuga já consideva a garota como uma ninja impressionante e talentosa, o problema é que ele não costumava admitir esse tipo de coisa, se é que algum dia adimitiria.

Nej: - O que foi??

Tenten parecia estranhamente pensativa, algo que não ficava muito bem para aquela garota que vivia alegre e otimista.

Ten: - N-Nada não.

A algum tempo a garota estava agindo estranho, não falava direito com ele, não prestava atenção nos treinos, às vezes parecia muito feliz, mas quando o via parecia ficar deprimida. O que o Hyuuga nunca conseguiu notar era o quanto Tenten o amava, não era novidade, mas se ele sabia, fingia ignorância muito bem.

Nisso o Hyuuga se lembrou de um comentário que Lee fez

&&& FLASHBACK ON&&&&&

Depois de um treino Neji foi frio demais com Tenten, depois de uma breve discussão a garota saiu revoltada e ofendida deixando os companheiros para trás.

Lee: - Neji, para alguém que pode ver através de pedras você é bem cego.

Nej: - O que quer dizer??

O amigo não respondeu e continuou a fazer exercícios. Cego?? O que ele não estava enxergando?? Como não conseguiu achar uma resposta imaginou que seria uma das frases de banheiro que Lee havia aprendido com Gai.

&&&&& FLASHBACK OFF &&&&&&&&

Por que ele estava se lembrando daquilo de novo?? Ultimamente ele nem passava tempo com seu time porque saía em missões Anbu, mas agora se sentia um pouco por fora do que se passava. O que será que ele não estava vendo??

Para falar a verdade depois do comentário do Lee, Neji passou a prestar mais atenção na companheira de time e bem... Ele nunca tinha se dado conta do quanto a garota era linda...

Tenten andava pensativa e distante por apenas um motivo, queria deixar de gostar do Hyuuga e para isso tentava se manter distante dele, mas mesmo assim suas tentativas estavam sendo em vão... Como ele podia ser tão frio?? Tão desligado?? Tão... Tão assim?? Droga... Como ela podia ter se apaixonado por ele??

Enquanto a garota se amaldiçoava por sofrer tanto por amor os dois chegaram na frente da casa dela.

Ten: - Arigatou por me acompanhar Neji.

Nej: - Não foi nada.

Um silêncio estranho reinou até que Tenten sorriu uma última vez, se despediu e abriu a porta.

Nej: - Tenten??

Ten: - Uhm??

Nej: - ... -- Ele corou consideravelmente, mas não deixou a vergonha transparecer, afinal era um Hyuuga. -- Você quer ir ao festival comigo amanhã?? -- Ele falou muito rápido, mas a garota conseguiu entender muito bem.

Ten: -- Ela não pode evitar e corou, sorte que a escuridão disfarçou um pouco, mas sua voz não perdoou. -- ... Juntos?? -- Será que Hyuuga Neji estava finalmente convidando-a para sair??

Nej: - É, quero dizer, o pessoal está marcando de se encontrar na entrada às 7... E como sua casa é perto da minha posso passar aqui para te buscar. -- Pura enrolação, a casa dele não era perto e ninguém tinha marcado nada, ele queria convidá-la para sair, mas inexplicavelmente um botão em sua mente ligou e ele deu a desculpa... Precisava se controlar melhor.

Ten: -- Ela não conseguiu esconder o desapontamento, mas fazer o que... Pelo menos iriam passar mais tempo juntos... Mas pensando bem isso não era contra seus planos??-- Tudo bem. Seis e meia já estarei pronta.

Nej: - Certo, nos vemos amanhã, boa noite. -- Neji deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e Tenten sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem... Aquilo era uma raridade que ela conseguia ver com uma grande freqüência e que sempre tirava seu fôlego... Por que o amava?? Além de lindo, o Hyuuga sabia ser gentil quando queria e era ele que sempre a ajudava a se superar... Para lutarem lado a lado ela precisava sempre melhorar, por que a última coisa que queria era ser um fardo.

E com certeza não era isso que Neji achava dela...

Ten: - Boa noite. -- Um último sorriso e a garota entrou. Neji ainda ficou um tempo parado fitando a porta até que foi em direção a sua casa em passos lentos, mas ele não notou um par de olhos castanhos o mirando por trás das cortinas...

Ten: - Não adianta... Por que será que eu não consigo te esquecer?? -- Quando ela estava conseguindo quase deixar de amá-lo Neji fazia algo incomum e geralmente fofo que fazia seus sentimentos voltarem. Aquele era um bom exemplo... Sim ela é uma romântica idealizadora apaixonada, mas que garota não é??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Vingador Uchiha: Nhhaaa que bom que gostou !!! Eu quebrei a cabeça para manter o Naruto vivo, mas até que ficou convincente XDD Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando n.n_

_Kat Suiguin: HAUhuAh espero que goste, agora começa a melação XDD continue acompanhando onegai!!!_

_Lemay: Qeu bom que gosta n.n espero que continue assim XDD_

_Uchiha Ayu: Que bom que pensa assim, mas quem sabe, eu tava pensando em enrolar um pouco, mas acho que vai ser um exagero XDD Espero que continue gostando é o que importa n.n_

_Mariah-chan17: Eu acho a Matsuri muito kawaii e espero que goste dos dois XDD Aguarde heheh continue acompanhandoXDD_

_lucia almeida martins: Essa parte dos demonios deu taum certinho q nem eu acreditei XDD NarXHin nesse cap eu amo os dois XDD Continue acompanhando_

_Yuki Mao Kitsune: Espero que continue gostando XD e acompanhando claro n.n_

_Tetechan: Que bom que está gostando eu amei escrever GaaXMat e acho que vão gostar XDD Continue acompanhando onegai!!!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews w desculpem de novo a demora, minha falta de tempo está terrível, mas prometo que a fic ainda termina XDD _

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	12. Começando a se entender

_Oiii!!! Desculpem a demora mas ando com uma pequena trava mental n.n Feliz dia das crianças a todos !!! (Atrasado) Afinal todos somos crianças eternas (ou deveríamos ser) _

_Talvez tenha saído um pokinho sem-graça e até um pouquinho chata, mas dessa vez tenho uma boa desculpa terminei com meu namorado, então não ando lá mtu romântica -.-_

_De qualquer forma espero que gostem_

**_Boa leitura!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&& Começando a se entender &&&&&&&&&&_**

Ino, Sai, Naruto e Hinata

Os quatro moravam na mesma direção, mas como Ino e Sai eram namorados Naruto e Hinata andavam alguns passos a frente, afinal não queriam servir de vela. E contra todas as expectativas aqueles dois estavam realmente conversando, Hinata rindo envergonhada enquanto Naruto contava suas aventuras do tempo de treinamento com Jiraya.

Ino: - Nossa finalmente aqueles dois estão se entendendo.

Sai: - Será mesmo??

Ino: - É claro, dá uma olhada, Naruto está tentando se aproximar da Hinata, não consegue quebrar o contato visual e parece super sem-graça, enquanto a Hinata mesmo estando corada não desmaiou ainda e não consegue parar de sorrir para ele. Não é fofo??

Sai: - Desde quando você se tornou uma especialista no assunto??

Ino: - Como assim?? Sempre fui.

Sai: - Sei sei. -- Os dois estavam andando abraçados e nesse ponto Sai puxou a garota pra sua frente e abraçou a cintura dela pelas costas. -- Você demorou um bocado para notar o que eu sentia.

Ino: - Detalhes, e também você não demonstrava.

Sai: - A culpa é sempre minha... Eu esperava que você fosse correr para os braços do Sasuke assim que ele acordasse.

Ino: - Ficou preocupado??

Sai: - Não. -- Ele falou como se fosse um absurdo, mas na verdade ele realmente ficou preocupado.

Ino: - Eu não amo mais o Sasuke... Na verdade acho que nunca o amei.

Sai: - Como assim?? Sempre me falaram que assim que o Uchiha acordasse eu seria descartado.

Ino: - Mesmo?? E mesmo assim você continuou comigo?? -- Ele corou um pouco... Fazer o que?? Mesmo com as pessoas dizendo que ele seria descartado ele amava demais aquela garota para simplesmente desistir.

Ino riu ao ver que ele estava sem-graça e continuou.

Ino: - Eu gostava do Sasuke por que todo mundo gostava, acho que meu objetivo sempre foi superar a Sakura.

Sai: - Você e a Testuda são muito parecidas.

Ino: - Não costumava ser assim... A Sakura era uma garota fraca, chorona, mimada, fresca, obsecada pelo Sasuke, eu era muito mais forte e madura que ela naquela época... Mas ela mudou no Chuunin Shiken...

Sai: - O ataque do Orochimaru.

Ino: - Você sabia??

Sai: - Eu já fazia parte da Anbu raiz nessa época. Orochimaru atacou o time 7 na floresta e implantou o selo amaldiçoado no Sasuke.

Ino: - Sakura lutou contra três ninjas do Som sozinha... Aquela acho que foi a primeira luta dela, mas ela não hesitou um segundo para proteger o Naruto e o Sasuke. Aquela baka me passou naquele momento, mas no fim eu venci.

Sai: - Venceu??

Ino: - É claro, eu encontrei a felicidade... -- Ela sorriu e Sai retribuiu, na verdade ela não se sentia tão vitoriosa assim, mas ela não se importava por que afinal seu coração estava em paz.

Em uma das ruas os casais se separaram, Naruto levaria Hinata para casa e Sai levaria Ino. Sozinhos os namorados demoraram ainda para chegar, enquanto conversavam entre beijos e sorrisos. Mas apesar de Sai ter atrasado bem o trajeto eles chegaram e Ino começou a procurar sua chave.

Ino: - Não acredito!!-- Ela remexia todos os bolsos sem sucesso.

Sai: - O que??

Ino: - Eu esqueci minha chave. Droga, e o pior é que não tem ninguém em casa...

Sai: - Seus pais viajaram??

Ino: - Uhum foram para o casamento de uma prima na Vila da Chuva, eu te falei... E agora?? Você está com a chave que eu te dei??

Sai: - Não, lembra da vez que você também esqueceu a chave, pegou a minha e não devolveu??

Ino: - É verdade... Droga.

Sai se aproximou e a beijou no pescoço.

Sai: - Você pode ficar na minha casa. -- Foi um sussurro que causou uma série de arrepios na garota.

Ino corou com o comentário, na verdade eles já dormiram juntos algumas vezes, mas ela não conseguia evitar e corava toda vez que ele fazia essas... Ofertas.

Ino: - Hentai!! -- Ela deu um leve soco no braço dele, mas começou a andar... Fazer o quê?? -- Nem pense nisso você acabou de sair do hospital e seu ferimento nem cicatrizou ainda.

Sai: - Eu sei, eu sei.

Ele não escondeu o meio sorriso e os dois passaram a andar de mãos dadas, mas enquanto a mão direita dele segurava a dela, a esquerda colocava uma pequena chave prata dentro do bolso... Poxa, era uma boa causa, não??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto e Hinata

Naruto estava contando mais uma vez suas aventuras no treinamento com Jyraia, na verdade Hinata já tinha ouvido a maioria delas, mas inexplicavelmente sempre havia um detalhe diferente e mais surpreendente...

Mas assim que ficaram sozinhos Naruto ficou mais quieto como se pensasse no que falar a seguir e isso deixou Hinata mais sem-graça e com uma pontada de preocupação... O que será que ele queria dizer?? Provavelmente estava buscando as palavras certas para não magoá-la, talvez ele dissesse que ainda amava Sakura e que não podia corresponder... Afinal estava mais do que óbvio o que ela sentia por ele não??

Nar: - Né, Hinata-chan...

Hin: - H-Hai. -- Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos e temores para ver um Naruto sério e pensativo, um péssimo sinal.

Nar: - ...

Ele estava espremendo o cérebro, procurando as palavras certas, mas o que queria dizer mesmo?? Certo, ficaria mais fácil se ele soubesse isso para começar...

Nar: - ... Gomenassai.

Hin: - Uhm?? P-Por que??-- Ela tinha medo da segunda parte da frase e já esperava um "sinto muito mas não posso te corresponder..."

Nar: - ... Por ter te deixado sozinha naquela caverna, eu achei que estaria segura, mas me enganei... Coloquei sua vida em risco, espero que possa me perdoar. -- Ele sorriu triste como se pedisse desculpas.

Hin: -- Hinata parou e começou a balançar os braços e corar. -- N-Não pr-precisa s-se desculpar, e-eu entendo... Se tivesse ido com você só teria sido um estorvo... "ainda maior" -- O último comentário foi apenas um sussurro, mas que o Uzumaki ouviu e que lhe feriu o coração.

Nar: - Não, não foi por isso. -- O tom dele beirava o desespero, como ela podia pensar algo assim??

Era estranho, talvez fosse por que ele não estava gritando ou pulando como de costume, mas agora podia ouvir a voz dela, que soava tão doce e lhe trazia tanta paz... O Uzumaki estava a alguns passos de distância e se aproximou.

Nar: - Você é forte Hinata-chan só não se deu conta ainda do quanto... Eu te deixei por que... -- Ele hesitou, mas as palavras escaparam como um desabafo. -- Por que sou um perigo para os outros, eu te feri e já feri a Sakura-chan também... Você já deve saber, mas o demônio de nove caldas está lacrado dentro de mim, por isso a Akatsuki estava atrás nós e no fim eu te envolvi nessa loucura... E-Eu...

Naruto estava com a cabeça baixa e a franja cobria seus olhos, mas uma lágrima solitária riscou seu rosto e foi iluminada pela Lua, seus punhos estavam fechados e ele mordeu o lábio em sinal de raiva... Como ele conseguia ser tão forte?? De onde vinha tanta força de vontade?? Ele estava animado e sorrindo na frente dos outros para não deixar ninguém preocupado, mas no fundo sua alma estava sendo esmagada pelo peso de carregar um fardo como a Kyuubi e agora se abria para ela.

Nar: - Seria melhor se eu estivesse morto.

Um som alto rompeu a noite, Naruto levantou os olhos chocado e colocou a mão no rosto que ardia e tinha a marca vermelha da pequena mão da Hyuuga.

Hin: - Nunca... Nunca mais repita isso... -- Hinata tremia, ela começou baixo, mas logo sua voz foi tomada pelo desespero e as lágrimas rolaram sem obstáculos. -- Todos se arriscaram sem pensar por você, você não vê?? Não só os que foram, mas havia gente em Konoha rezando pela sua volta... Sasuke e Sakura iriam ao inferno se fosse preciso para te trazer de volta e eu iria junto com eles... Sua vida é muito mais valiosa do que você imagina, eu-eu não sei o que faria sem você... Eu me espelhei em você para me tornar mais forte, eu me superei por que via que com força de vontade era possível, eu parei de chorar e quis lutar para ser como você... Se você não voltasse--

Ela provavelmente diria mais, mas nesse ponto Naruto a abraçou... Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que ele significava tanto para Hinata, eles mal trocaram palavras na academia, mas pelo visto ela estava sempre o observando... Uma parte dele se sentiu mais do que feliz, mas a outra se classificou como o ser mais idiota do planeta por não ter percebido antes.

Nar: - Gomenassai... Eu não quero te machucar Hinata-chan, mas pelo visto não é de hoje.

Hin: - Eu não me importo, mas... Prometa que não vai desistir nunca.

Ele se afastou um pouco, limpou uma lágrima que riscava o rosto da Hyuuga e sorriu carinhoso.

Nar: - Prometo, afinal esse é meu jeito ninja.-- Ele sorriu animado de novo.

Hinata conseguiu sorrir e apesar de estar corada pelo choro e pela vergonha aceitou mais um abraço, seu tão sonhado momento... E o engraçado?? Foi tudo que ela sempre quis... Finalmente ela conseguiu ver o verdadeiro Naruto, aquele que nem todos conseguiam ver, mas que ela queria apoiar. Afinal é impossível ser forte o tempo inteiro e Naruto não seria excessão.

Hin: "Eu sempre estarei por perto... Sempre te observando para ter certeza que você vai ter força para se levantar...Naruto-kun"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke e Sakura

Os dois andavam lado a lado sem trocarem palavras, Sakura às vezes olhava para ele pelo canto do olho e Sasuke apesar de já ter notado fingia distração.

Em um momento Sasuke colocou sua mão sobre o peito por causa de uma pontada de dor que sentiu. As queimaduras ainda ardiam bastante.

Sak: - Eu esqueci de pegar os seus remédios, podemos passar no hospital para buscá-los.

Sas: - Não precisa eu consigo agüentar.

Sak: - Certeza??

Sas: - Uhum.

Sak: - Amanhã eu vou estar de folga, então de manhã passo na sua casa para te entregar.

Sas: - Uhm...

Apesar de não demonstrar Sasuke estava sentindo dor e talvez fosse isso que estava alterando seu já não muito bom humor, ele até queria ser mais simpático, mas a situação não permitia. Sakura não esperava nada muito diferente daquilo, na verdade até tinha algumas míseras esperanças de que o Uchiha tivesse mudado, mas todas foram minadas pela respostas frias dele.

Sas: - Sakura... Como você conseguiu entrar no templo?? -- Ele queria tirar aquela dúvida e se referia ao que ela havia dito na caverna sobre o Mangekyou e ter lido os pergaminhos do clã.

Sak: - Desculpe, eu não tinha direito de entrar... -- Ela ficou sem-graça e sorriu envergonhada.

Sas: - Não é isso, você conseguiu passar pelos selos??

Sak: - Uhum, mas não se preocupe só eu entrei e depois reativei as armadilhas.

Ela falava com naturalidade, mas aquela informação realmente assustou o Uchiha, por gerações o templo do clã Uchiha foi protegido por uma série de selos e armadilhas praticamente intransponíveis. Ele tentou, mas foi inútil esconder a surpresa, afinal quando Sakura se tornou tão forte??

Sak: - Eu não queria entrar, mas achei que algo ali poderia te acordar... No fim foi lá que eu encontrei o selo para as enzimas do Juugo.

Sas: - Eu nunca tive interesse em ler todos aqueles documentos.

Sak: - Eles são impressionantes, o clã Uchiha realmente possuía um conhecimento acima do normal de selos e antídotos.

Sas: - Se precisar de algum pode usar.

Sak: - Obrigada.

Mais silêncio... Sasuke estava apenas aproveitando o passeio tentando de alguma forma não pensar na dor de seus ferimentos, já Sakura travava um verdadeiro conflito consigo mesma. Será que Sasuke tinha mudado?? Mas mesmo mudado... Ela não podia simplesmente perdoá-lo ou será que podia?? Seu coração estava dividido e sua mente mais perdida do que nunca.

Sas: - Sakura??

Sak: - Uhm??

Sas: - Não é aqui??

Ela estava tão distraída que nem notou que já tinham passado do ponto e sorriu sem graça pelo fora.

Sak: - É verdade. Boa noite Sasuke-kun, amanhã levo os medicamentos para você.

Sas: - Uhm Boa noite.

Sakura entrou na casa e o Uchiha voltou para a casa principal dos Uchihas... Mas quem quer que visse o Uchiha veria um meio sorriso em seu rosto... Motivo?? Não notaram?? O "-kun" estava de volta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na manhã seguinte lá pelas 10 da manhã Sakura foi até a casa do Uchiha levando os remédios e seu kimono no ombro, mais tarde iria até a casa da Ino onde se arrumaria para o festival, se bem que nem sabia se iria mesmo, afinal não tinha um acompanhante ainda.

Segundos antes de tocar a campainha ouviu um estrondo vir de dentro da casa.

Sak: "O que será que aconteceu??"

Depois tocou a campainha... Mais alguns estrondos e depois de alguns segundos Sasuke apareceu na porta, ele estava usando uma regata preta e um shorts preto também, seu cabelo estava molhado provavelmente pelo banho recente, mas ele estava ofegante e um pouco desarrumado.

Sak: - Tudo bem??

Sas: - Uhm, estou tentando organizar as coisas.

Sak: - Ah. -- Ela sorriu coim uma gota na testa, será que estava sendo tão difícil assim?? -- Quer ajuda??

Sas: - Não precisa... Você vai sair não vai?? -- Ele indicou com um leve movimento da cabeça a roupa que a garorta levava no ombro.

Sak: - Na verdade eu ia para casa da Ino, mas ainda está cedo, posso ir para lá depois do almoço... Tem certeza que não quer ajuda??

Sas: - ... Se não for te atrapalhar. -- Ele se afastou e deixou que a Haruno entrasse.

Sakura já estava acostumada com a casa dos Uchiha, mas não podia negar que era um lugar arrepiante. Meio sem-graça ela entrou e disse um baixo "com licença".

Sasuke disse alguma coisa em voz baixa e pegou o kimono dela para deixá-lo em cima do sofá.

Sas: - Por que o kimono?? -- Droga, ele ainda era curioso demais para deixar algo assim de lado.

Sak: - Você se esqueceu?? Essa noite vai acontecer o Haru Matsuri, Tsunade exigiu que você fosse como uma forma de agradecimento...

Sas: - Eu tinha esquecido. Mas por que está andando com isso??

Sak: - Eu vou me trocar na casa da Ino, na verdade ela me mandou ir pra lá para ter certeza que eu vou.

Sas: - Você não ia??

Sak: - Não estou muito afim, no fim vou acabar sozinha odeio ficar de vela...

Sas: ... Quer ir comigo??

Sakura olhou para ele como se esperasse que ele repetisse, afinal quando ela imaginaria Uchiha Sasuke convidando-a para sair?? Certo, já tinha imaginado váaarias vezes, mas já tinha desistido dessa idéia.

Sasuke viu a surpresa nos olhos dela, mas não repetiu, a expressão de surpresa ficava muito mais linda naquele rosto e esse pensamento tão... Humano o assustou.

Sak: - Ah... Pode ser, quer dizer se não for te atrapalhar.

Sas: - Então passo na casa da Ino às sete.

Sak: - Tu-tudo bem. -- Ela não conseguiu evitar, estava corada e sabia disso. Tentava a todo custo não olhar para o Uchiha e o pior é que tinha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo em vê-la assim. O que ela acertou.

Um barulho de coisas caindo veio do quarto e atrapalhou a diversão do Uchiha que misteriosamente não conseguia parar de olhar para a Haruno. Ele suspirou cansado..

Sas: - Mas para isso vou ter que terminar de arrumar tudo.

Sak: - Então melhor começar logo. -- Ela sorriu e os dois subiram as escadas que levavam para o quarto, Sasuke o abriu e Sakura viu uma pilha de caixas caídas e espalhadas.

Sak: - Nossa. -- Ela pegou um porta retrato que estava caído na sua frente, era a foto da família toda, mãe e pai abraçados ao lado de Itachi que levava o pequeno Sasuke nos ombros. Ela queria comentar, mas não achou uma boa hora então guardou o porta-retrato. -- Vamos ter muito trabalho.

Sasuke suspirou e juntos começaram a arrumar aquela bagunça, havia várias fotos, muitas roupas e alguns pertences, às vezes Sakura fazia algum comentário e Sasuke respondia, como se não fosse nada, aparentemente o tema família não era mais um taboo para ele.

Sasuke mexia nas coisas e tinha várias recordações, algumas até chegou a contar para Sakura, simplesmente para relembrar melhor e a garota estava feliz por ele lhe confiar histórias de seu passado. Ele parou quando encontrou um colar de sua mãe, com corrente prata e um floco de neve de cristal esverdeado.

Sas: - Sakura??

Sak: - Uhm?? -- Já eram quase 3 da tarde e estava muito quente por isso a Haruno estava com o cabelo preso.

Sas: - Arigatou. Acho que já terminamos.

Sak: -- Sorriso-- Não foi nada, então acho que vou para casa da Ino então.

Os dois foram até a porta.

Sas: - Quer que eu vá com você??

Sak: - Não precisa não, eu sei me virar.-- Ela piscou e ia sair.

Sas: - Mais uma coisa Sakura.

Sak: - Uhm??

Sas: - Aqui,-- Ele entregou o colar.-- Era da minha mãe, quero que fique com ele.

Sak: - M-Mas não posso.

Sas: - Não tenho o que fazer com ele.

Sak: - Obrigada.

Ela não se conteve e abraçou o Uchiha, os dois coraram, Sasuke apenas um pouco. Sakura deu um beijo no rosto do Uchiha e saiu rápido para que ele não notasse o quanto estava sem-graça, mas falhou miseravelmente. Sasuke apenas viu a garota se afastar e inconscientemente tocou o rosto. Que sensação seria aquela?? Fosse o que fosse era estranhamente... Boa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Espero que tenha gostado XDD eu descobri que até gosto de fazer NejXTen, mas o Neji fica meio ooc n.n"" ele não é romântico o bastante no anime continue acompanhando onegai!!!_

_Mariah-chan17: Festival no próximo capítulo n.n Que bom que gostou, eu amoo demais TemXShik mas aguarde que vem surpresas para eles XD Continue acompanhando onegai!!_

_Danizinha: Que bom que está gostando espero que continue acompanhando XDD e desculpe a demora !!_

_Anjo Setsuna: UAhahUAHuUAHuhauhFalha minha HAuhAuahu nem tina reparado o.O Nhaa mas o que vale eh a intenção neh?? HUAhAHuh me avise quando eu fizer uma gafe dessas de novo XDD Continue acompanhando e espero que continue gostando n.n_

_Uchiha Ayu: Agora mais alguns casais e deixo o preview do próximo que vai começar o festival XD Continue acompanhando onegai !!! _

_Neko Azumi: Demorei mas está aqui, um pouco mais de SakuXSasu espero que goste e continue acompanhando XDD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas não deu mesmo baixou a falta de criatividade e ai não dá mesmo deixem reviews onegai!! Elas me inspiram e ultimamente é disso que eu preciso XD_

_**Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews!!! **(que coisa horrível!!! Verbos em gerundio /o/ mas tenho um vício por isso XP)_

**_Sary-chann_**


	13. Festival

_Oii!!!! Desculpem a demora de novo, mas não estou com muito tempo para escrever n.n_

_Eu estou com cada vez mais idéias para essa fic /o/ mas não tenho tempo!!! Isso é trist, mas enfim espero que gostem desse capítulo!!!_

_Que o festival comece!!!_

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

_**&&&&&& Festival &&&&&**_

Ino: - Vamos Testuda vai se atrasar!!! -- Ino batia na porta de seu banheiro onde Sakura se trocava.

Sak: - Porca não estou conseguindo prender meu cabelo e me irritar desse jeito não ajuda.

Ino: -- Suspiro-- Deixa eu ver, abre a porta.

Sakura abriu a porta do banheiro e Ino entrou, as duas estavam se aprontando para o festival na casa da Yamanaka, mas já estavam atrasadas, eram quase sete horas. Todas as garotas estavam ali, Tenten dava o último toque no cabelo com ajuda de Matsuri enquanto Hinata ajudava Temari a ajeitar melhor o kimono.

Ino: - Meninas vamos ver se vocês aprovam. -- Ela saiu e fez uma pequena cena para apresentar sua "obra prima".

Sakura saiu um pouco corada, por que o banheiro estava quente, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos, a maquiagem era levemente esverdeada que dava destaque aos seus olhos, o kimono era branco com algumas sakuras rosas bem claras e outras em branco perolado, a fita vermelha na cintura era maior e mais longa que as comuns para compensar a simplicidade do kimono e ele abria na parte direita mostrando as pernas torneadas da Haruno. Como não podia faltar ela usava o pingente que Sasuke havia dado e uma pequena bolsa.

Tem: - Vai fazer o Sasuke babar. -- Sakura corou e as garotas riram.

Hin: - Meninas estamos atrasadas.

Ino: - Eles estão acostumados.

Tem: - Correção o Sai está acostumado, duvido que os outros esperem.

Ino: - Azar o deles, vão perder vocês e acho que vão se arrepender amargamente.

Isso era verdade, Tenten estava com o cabelo solto que caía um pouco ondulado sobre seus ombros, o que era bem diferente da aparência normal, usava uma maquiagem bem discreta para realçar sua beleza natural, um kimono vinho no estilo chinês mais curto que o das outras com alguns detalhes em preto na perna esquerda, a fita e as sadálias também em preto.

Temari estava com o cabelo preso em um coque alto que não estava totalmente preso, deixava os fios arrepiados e a franja caída sobre os olhos, usava um kimono roxo escuro mais ousado que o das outras, um pouco mais decotado e a abertura na perna era maior, a faixa na cintura era preta e havia várias flores em roxo nela, ela estava usando o tradicional chinelo japonês e dessa vez não estava com o leque nas costas.

Ino estava com o cabelo meio preso (só prendendo na parte de cima), o que dava um ar mais delicado, seu kimono era azul celeste com desenhos de sakuras em um tipo de degradê mais escuro no ombro direito e claro na perna esquerda, a faixa era branca e simples. Passou apenas uma sombra de brilho branco e base, no total parecia mais frágil que o normal.

Hinata prendeu o cabelo em um coque alto depois de ouvir as garotas insistindo por quase duas horas, alguns fios estavam soltos, mas estava com uma aparência de japonesa tradicional por causa da franja reta, Ino fez a maquiagem bem discreta também, e tentando realçar os olhos da Hyuuga. Seu kimono era lilás com flores grandes e cegonhas espalhadas com diversos tons de roxo e a faixa era roxa também.

Matsuri estava usando um kimono verde bem claro, com pequenos desenhos de folhas, era um kimono comum, mas a cor combinava bem com ela, a faixa era verde mais escura, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque baixo e com vários fios caíam em seu rosto.

Sak: - Temari você está bem??

Tem: - Uhm?? Claro.-- ela estava olhando a Lua pela janela.

Ten: - É verdade até agora não reclamou da nossa demora.-- Temari não gostava de atrasos e era exigente quanto a isso.

Tem: - O que estaria errado??

Sak: - Não sei, mas você está estranha. Não é normal ficar quieta desse jeito... Parece até deprimida!!

Tem: - Ah parem de imaginar coisas, vamos logo que eles devem estar indo sem nós. -- Tenten, Sakura e Ino desceram discutindo alguma coisa deixando Temari, Matsuri e Hinata.

Hin: - Acho que você deveria falar com elas... Ino sempre tem bons conselhos.

Tem: - Eu sei o que ela vai falar, e não estou a fim de ouvir.

Mat: - Sakura poderia falar com a Tsunade.

Tem: - E elas fariam o que?? Não tem jeito... Acho que só vocês duas entendem minha situação no momento e sabem que não adianta. Vamos, elas já desceram. --Ela saiu do quarto e começou a descer a escada.

Mat: - Tadinha da Temari-san.

Hin: - É... -- As duas seguiram a Sabaku sem comentar mais nada. Matsuri por que sabia que era inevitável e Hinata por que conhecia aquela situação, mas não a vivia por que as coisas estavam mudando em Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na sala os garotos começavam a se reunir. Os pais da Yamanaka deixaram os garotos sozinhos eles tentaram evitar o silêncio fúnebre, mas sem muito sucesso. Por que apenas Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara tinham chegado, Shikamaru dormia no sofá descaradamente enquanto os outros fitavam o nada em silêncio.

Mas a paz também durou pouco por que depois de um tempo puderam ouvir alguém correndo e batendo na porta apressado. Como os pais da Ino já tinham saído para o festival Sasuke foi atender a porta e não se surpreendeu ao ver um Naruto desarrumado e ofegante.

Sas: - Está atrasado Dobe.

Nar: - Não enche Teme. -- Ofegante e apoiado na batente da porta. -- Vocês ainda estão ai não é??

Naruto estava usando um kimono tradicional com a calça preta e a blusa manga curta preta também com um tipo de colete laranja por cima que ia até seus pés, um conjunto bem ajeitado que Iruka tinha dado de presente e o Uzumaki nunca se imaginou usando. Depois de tomar ar Naruto se uniu aos outros e deu uma arrumada no traje. Como o Uzumaki não tinha prática alguma com essas coisas Sasuke se viu obrigado a ajudar o amigo.

Sasuke estava usando um kimono azul marinho com o símbolo do clã nas costas e manga curta feito de um tecido de primeiríssima qualidade que vestia muito bem e que encontrou entre suas coisas, foi engraçado por que ele não se lembrava de nada do tipo, aquela roupa não era de seu pai ou irmão, mas ele jamais poderia ter usado quando pequeno. Durante a arrumação achou o kimono no fundo de seu armário cuidadosamente fechado em uma caixa no seu quarto e nela estava escrito: "Para você Sasuke-kun, saberá quando usar" com a letra fina de sua mãe. Estranho, mas bem-vindo.

Neji usava uma calça cinza e o kimono branco com detalhes em prata que formavam um dragão em seu ombro, por baixo usava uma camisa preta.

Gaara usava um kimono com a calça preta e uma blusa vinho simples manga curta com o desenho de Suna em seu braço.

Shikamaru usava um kimono inteiramente verde musgo, a parte de cima um pouco aberta e deixava a mostra uma regata preta que usava em baixo.

Nar: - Quem está faltando??

Nej: - Sai só.

Nar: - Aquele baka vai se atrasar. E nós vamos ter que ficar esperando.

??: - Todos já chegaram??

As garotas apareceram na porta e não é preciso dizer que eles literalmente babaram, não estavam acostumados a vê-las assim arrumadas e lindas... Até Shikamaru pareceu perder o sono, eles se levantaram e foram para a porta, mas tirando Naruto todos não mostraram muita reação além da primeira secada descarada.

Nar: - Hinata-chan você está linda.

Ele falou aquilo como se estivesse dizendo que o céu é azul, mas foi tão verdadeiro e meigo que as garotas não conteram um "Ahhh" uníssono. Hinata corou forte e Naruto ficou um pouco sem-graça. Rindo as garotas lideraram o grupo até a saída.

Nar: - Mas e o Sai??

Ino: - Uhm?? Não se preocupe.

O grupo saiu noite a fora, Ino estava na frente e correu assim que saiu para abraçar seu namorado, Sai estava na porta com um kimono masculino completamente preto e pronto para sair.

Ino: - Mor!! Sempre pontual.

Todos olharam interrogativos a cena, Sai chegou bem a tempo e Neji não conteve o comentário.

Nej: - Você se atrasou de propósito??

Sai: - Não, esse é o normal. Tudo cronometrado.

Shik: - Tss, só você para agüentar a Ino.

Ino: - O que você disse Shikamaru??

Shik: - Nada, vamos que Chouji e os outros estão nos esperando.

O grupo foi para o festival, sem querer os casais se formaram... Na verdade não muito sem querer por que Ino e Temari já tinham combinado tudo e ajudariam suas amigas "mais lerdinhas". O grupo chegou e as luzes do festival iluminavam a noite como se ainda fosse dia, mas pararam no portal onde estava escrito "Haru Matsuri".

Ten: - Uau, Tsunade caprichou dessa vez.

Ino: - Onde será que o Kiba e os outros foram, não marcamos aqui??

Shik: - Marcamos, mas quase uma hora atrás, eles devem ter entrado.

Nar: - Quem se importa com eles vamos! Eu quero encontrar uma loja de ramen logo.

Sas: - Pra variar.

Naruto entrou no festival e o grupo o seguiu, era apenas uma rua, mas nos dois lados haviam barracas de todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos, desde brincadeiras até as mais estranhas comidas, as pessoas andavam animadas, crianças corriam, famílias tentavam se manter juntas e pais corriam desesperados atrás de seus pequenos diabinhos.

Hin: - N-Naruto-kun, os outros estão ficando para trás.

Nar: - Ah eles são muito lentos, vamos Hinata-chan.

Naruto voltou alguns passos e puxou Hinata, e os dois passaram a andar lado a lado, o Uzumaki ainda em sua busca por uma barraca de Ramen e Hinata mais corada do que nunca afinal estavam de mãos dadas.

Shik: - Que problemático.

Ino: - Shikamaru seu lerdo, estamos ficando para trás!! Naruto já saiu de vista. -- Ino soltou a mão do namorado e passou a empurrar o amigo no meio da multidão.

Shik: - Ah, seus problemáticos como vamos saber onde ele foi parar??

Ten: - É só ir reto, é uma rua só não é??

Sai: - Acho que não. -- Sai olhava para frente e eles notaram uma bifurcação bem a frente.

Tem: - Que maravilha. Não tem o que fazer.

Nej: - A Hinata estava com ele?? -- Aparentemente só agora Neji notou a falta da prima. Causando gotas gerais no grupo.

Sai: - Sim.

Neji xingou em voz baixa e ativou seu byakugan, depois de alguns segundos já tinha escolhido seu caminho e começou a andar depressa.

Ten: - Ah não, você não vai atrapalhar os dois Neji!!

Tenten o seguiu tentando segurá-lo sem muito sucesso, mas o resto do grupo não se moveu.

Ino: - Não to a fim de virar vela.

Tem: - Eles se viram.

Os seis ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, seis??

Tem: - Onde a Sakura e o Sasuke se meteram??

Ino: - Nossa e eu achando que teria que agitar as coisas, elas foram rápidas.

Shik: - Que problemático.

Ino: - Chega de falar isso Shikamaru, agora vamos nos divertir!!-- pose de vitória.

Tem: - Vou concordar dessa vez... Problemático.

Gaara estava sério um pouco atrás e Matsuri andava tímida ao seu lado. Os dois pareciam um pouco assustados com a Yamanaka e não era para menos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alguns segundos atrás...

Sasuke e Sakura eram os últimos do grupo, andar naquela multidão era realmente difícil e cada vez mais eles ficavam para trás, mas Sasuke parou ao sentir algo puxando sua roupa. Ele olhou para baixo e viu uma garotinha com um kimono rosa com flores de sakura segurando sua calça, ela tinha cabelos bem negros que estavam soltos, pele bem clara, lembrava muito a Sakura quando pequena, seus olhos esmeralda estavam marejados pelas lágrimas e ela estava um pouco corada provavelmente pelo choro.

Ele ficou sem ação, ela deveria ter seus 6 anos e parecia completamente desesperada. O que fazer em uma situação assim??

Sas: - O que foi??

A voz dele foi fria, não era sua intenção, mas ele não era um dos mais experientes em cuidar de crianças. Como não podia deixar de acontecer, os olhos dela brilharam com as lágrimas e ela estava prestes a chorar de novo, agora por medo.

Sas: - N-Não precisa chorar. -- Ele se desesperou e agaichou para tentar evitar que a garotinha caísse no choro.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun?? O que foi??

Ele nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão aliviado em ouvir aquela voz, Sakura voltou para encontrá-lo e assim que viu a menininha agaichou na frente dela para acalmá-la.

Sak: - O que foi?? Não precisa chorar está tudo bem. -- Ao ouvir uma voz mais calma a pequena se acalmou e levantou os olhos que estavam cobertos pela manga do kimono. -- Você está perdida?? -- Ela fez que sim com um leve aceno da cabeça.

Sak: - Não tem problema, vamos ajudar a achar seus pais.

Gar: - Mesmo??

Sak: - Claro, mas qual é o seu nome??

Gar: - Sayuri, Makimachi Sayuri.-- a garotinha já tinha esperança nos olhos e um sorriso bobo, mas encantador no rosto. Uma mudança incrivelmente rápida que espantou o Uchiha.

Sak: - Sayuri, que nome lindo. Onde viu seus pais pela última vez??

Say: - Eu não sei. -- Mais lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

Sak: - Tudo bem, não faz mal, vamos procurar com calma né?? -- n.n""

Say: - Hai. -- As duas sorriram e Sasuke não pode evitar de achar a cena uma graça.

Sak: - Bom... Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e esse é Uchiha Sasuke. -- Sayuri olhou desconfiada para o Uchiha. -- Não se preocupe ele vai nos ajudar não é Sasuke-kun??

Sas: - Uhm?? Uhum.

Sayuri mesmo assim não pareceu acreditar muito e Sakura não pode fazer nada além de sorrir sem-graça.

Sak: - Ué e os outros?? -- Sasuke tentou olhar por cima da multidão, mas não viu nem sinal dos amigos. -- Que bom, nos perdemos (irônica).

Sas: - ...

Sak: - Bom, não vai adiantar ficarmos parados aqui, certo??

Say: - Hai!!

As duas fizeram uma pose de ânimo e gotas desceram pela cabeça do Uchiha, pareciam duas crianças. Sakura pegou a mão da pequena e as duas passaram a andar na frente dele.

Sak: - Vamos Sasuke-kun!!

Sas: -- Suspiro. -- ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten: - Neji não acredito que VOCÊ se perdeu?!?

Neji já não estava muito feliz e ainda Tenten teimava em jogar aquele erro na sua cara, ninguém merece.

Nej: - Tem gente demais, droga. Usar o byakugan aqui é impossível.

Ten: -- Suspiro. -- Chega de tentar encontrar os dois, Hinata sabe se virar e o Naruto não faria nada com ela.

Neji a olhou com uma expressão como se perguntasse "você realmente acredita no que está falando??".

Ten: - A Hinata poderia gritar para o mundo inteiro que gosta dele e ainda assim o Naruto seria capaz de não reparar. Acredite nós já tentamos de tudo.

Nej: - Hinata gosta dele?? -- Gotas dessa vez na cabeça da Tenten. Como ele conseguia ser tão... Cego!!

Ten: - Nunca reparou?? Por que acha que ela fica vermelha toda vez que fala com ele?? -- Certo não era uma coisa muito bonita de se fazer, contar o segredo de sua melhor amiga para o primo dela, mas se Neji descobrisse aquilo flagrando os dois por exemplo capaz dele ter um infarte ou, muito provavelmente, matar o Naruto. Então melhor preparar o terreno certo??

Nej: - Não sei, talvez uma reação repulsiva à presença dele.

Ten: - Aff.

Os dois não estavam conseguindo conversar direito com o barulho do festival, por isso foram para uma área perto das fontes termais onde havia uma ponte e uma cachoeira (onde uma vez Naruto treinou controle de chakra lembram??). A água quente descia da cachoeira e uma fina névoa cobria a ponte por causa do vapor da água quente. A Lua refletida na água dava um ar mágico para a cena e os dois foram para a ponte, Tenten se apoiou no corrimão observando a cachoeira e Neji fez o mesmo.

Nej: - Eu nunca reparei.

Ten: - Nossa, isso desde os tempos de academia.

Neji parecia inconformado, Tenten estava dando um tempo para ele digerir a informação.

Nej: - Ela poderia ter coisa muito melhor.

Ten: -- Risada-- Eu sei, já falamos isso para ela milhares de vezes.

Nej: - Mas??

Ten: - Não se pode mandar no coração. Ela tem uma apaixonite igual a da Sakura pelo Sasuke, só que é tímida demais para fazer o que a Sakura fazia...

Nej: - Ts, eu nunca entendi a Sakura, o Uchiha sempre foi um idiota com ela, é burrice amar alguém assim.

Ten: - É.

Tenten quase começou a rir... Burrice... Por que amar alguém que nunca irá te notar?? Alguém que sempre te machuca?? Que parece incapaz de te ver como você gostaria?? Só uma idiota... O pior é que nessa hora Tenten notou que estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que Sakura e Hinata.

Ten: - É... Burrice. -- ela olhou para as águas um pouco mais triste... Não se pode mandar no coração, isso era uma maldição.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino: - Haaa eu sempre fui melhor que você!!

Pessoas passavam com gotas nas cabeças ao ver a garota loira e escandalosa gritando na barraca de tiro ao alvo, Shikamaru estava ao seu lado, derrotado.

Tem: - Não tem vergonha Shikamaru?? Isso é básico da academia.

Shik: - Tss nunca gostei de treinar. -- Gotas na Temari.

Tem: - Ahh preguiçoso.

Senhor: - Então mocinha qual prêmio você vai querer??

Ino: - Uhmm aquele gatinho preto de pelúcia onegai!

O senhor trouxe o gatinho de pelúcia, preto com olhinhos azuis que estava deitado ou melhor estava como se estivesse esparramado no chão.

Ino: - É a sua cara Mor. -- Ino se virou e colocou o gatinho na cabeça do namorado o que ficou...-- Kawaii!!

Tem: - Que casal moderno a garota que dá presentes.

Sai: - Eu que paguei a rodada de kunais, teoricamente o prêmio é meu não é??

??: - Uoohh

Os quatro ouviram uma agitação na multidão e se viraram para ver um grupo se reunindo naquela mesma barraca, mas atrás deles.

Tem: - O que é que está acontecendo??

Temari se infiltrou na roda e conseguiu ver Gaara atirando kunais nos alvos, mas o que chamava atenção é que ele estava atirando cinco de cada vez. Ele sempre fora o melhor no arremesso de kunais.

Sai: - Gaara exibicionista, quem diria.-- Conseguiu um lugar ao lado da Sabaku ainda com o gatinho na cabeça e com os braços cruzados. (deve ser tão fofo XDD)

Se Sai quisesse poderia dar um show muito maior que aquele e ninguém duvidava, ele ainda tinha um passado misterioso para seus amigos, com excessão de Ino para quem contou, mas acima de tudo todos sabiam que ele entrou muito cedo na Anbu, raiz a mais temida, misteriosa e forte parte de protetores de Konoha, o que já provava que ele era um dos melhores.

Senhor: - Ohhh que jovem mais habilidoso, então qual será o presente para sua namorada??

O senhor era muito simpático, deveria ter uns 60 anos, mas mantinha o ânimo motivado pela alegria da festa e quando disse aquilo se referia a Matsuri. Um grupo de garotas entre 15 e 16 anos estava observando Gaara com uma adimiração e... Interesse. Lançaram um olhar quase frio para Matsuri e trocaram entre si um olhar do tipo "o que essa daí tem de especial??".

Matsuri corou da cabeça aos pés, mas Gaara não demostrou absolutamente nada.

Gaa: - Pode escolher.

Tem: - Meu Deus quem é ele e o que fez com meu irmão/o/.

Sai: - Nossa, por essa nem eu esperava.

Aliás ninguém esperava, muito menos Matsuri, que inacreditavelmente corou mais um pouco e depois timidamente apontou para um dos bichinhos de pelúcia.

Mat: - Ah, pode ser aquele ursinho creme??

Senhor: - Claro!!

O senhor foi e pegou o ursinho, era bem tradicional mesmo creme, com a barriga, orelhas, e patas com tecido verde bem claro e um lacinho verde musgo xadres com vermelho, simpático.

Ino: - Né que agitação é essa??

Ino e Shikamaru chegaram perto dos outros dois um pouco depois quando Matsuri já abraçava seu presente.

Ino: - Temari que cara é essa?? -- Temari olhava quase assombrada para seu irmão.

Tem: - Estou chocada.

Não era para menos, Gaara o garoto frio e sangüinário que costumava ameaçar seus próprios irmãos de morte agora dava um presente para uma garota?? Difícil de se imaginar, mas depois um sorriso sincero se formou em seus lábios. Ino foi falar com Matsuri e de forma boa e discreta como só ela deu um jeito de afastar as outras que estavam de olho no Sabaku.

Shik: - Ele mudou bastante.

Tem: - Você não faz idéia do quanto. Devemos tudo isso a Konoha.

Shik: - Não, você e o Kankurou sempre estiveram do lado dele, acho que Gaara agora reconhece isso, sem vocês nada teria mudado.

Tem: - Suna está mudando... Mas em passos muito lentos.

Shik: - Aposto que vocês três vão conseguir melhorar as coisas por lá.

Shikamaru não estava olhando para ela enquanto falava e não notou o olhar triste que Temari lhe lançou quando ouviu a última frase. Suna estava progredindo em passos muito lentos e ela ainda teria que seguir as normas da tradição.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto e Hinata estavam em uma barraca de Ramen, o Uzumaki já estava no terceiro prato e não parecia que pararia tão cedo, Hinata ainda estava na metade do primeiro.

Nar: - Não se preocupe Hinata-chan eu pago para você.

Hin: - N-Não pre-precisa Naruto-kun.

Ela estava corada e gaguejando, Naruto sorriu.

Nar: - Não precisa gaguejar Hinata-chan, você não gaguejou ontem.

Isso talvez tenha sido um erro, Hinata estava crente que Naruto a odiava depois do que ela tinha feito, e até estava com medo de ficar ali com ele.

Hin: - S-Sobre isso Naruto-kun. -- Ela parou de gaguejar, mas abaixou a cabeça e sua voz foi sumindo por isso Naruto teve que parar de comer para tentar escutar. -- Me desculpe não era minha intenção, não sei o que me aconteceu e...

Ela parou por que ele colocou o dedo indicador na sua boca. Para ele aquela era a coisa mais natural, Jiraya costumava fazer aquilo nos treinos quando queria que ele ficasse quieto, mas para Hinata aquele toque já era muito forte para seu pobre coraçãozinho, ela quase desmaiou.

Nar: - Você tinha razão, impediu que eu fizesse alguma burrada, acho que se tivesse falado de outro jeito eu não acreditaria. -- Naruto sorriu de uma forma que Hinata nunca vira antes, ao invés de feliz e bobo esse parecia mais calmo e repleto de gratidão.

Hin: - Mas...

Nar: - Não se preocupe, estava precisando de alguém que colocasse minha cabeça no lugar.

Ela estava de costas para a porta e Naruto, por estar de lado conseguia ver a rua.

Nar: - Aqueles não são o Sasuke e a Sakura??

Hinata se virou a tempo para ver Sakura andando ao lado de Sasuke que estava com uma garotinha no ombro, que aliás era a cara dos dois.

Hin: - São, mas quem é a garotinha??

Nar: - Filha deles?? -- Gotas na Hinata, ele estava brincando né?? Mas Naruto estava com uma cara... Não, ele não estava bricando.

Hin: - Eto... Acho que não Naruto-kun.

Nar: - Será??

Hin: - Não, certeza. n.n"""

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_lucia almeida martins: Ahh beijo é só mais para frente hehe, mas no próximo teremos um n.n que aliás talvez compense a falta por algum tempo XDD Mas não se preocupe vai ter beijo sim!! Não sei quando mas vai ter XPP AUhUAhua Continue acompanhando!!! Prometo que vou tentar calocar o beijo HinXNar ou SakuXSasu o mais rápido possível..._

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Isso é verdade TenXNeji é um casal complicado n.n não sei se ficou muito ooc, estou tentando evitar isso, que bom que você gostou desse casal, é o mais difícil para mim XDD não imagina o quanto isso me anima n.n Cintinue acompanhando Onegai!! Espero que continue gostando.._

_Mariah-chan17: Gomen a demora !!! (de novo -.-") Gostou mesmo?? Fico tão feliz!!!! Não sei por que mas sempre imagino o Sasuke dando um colar para Sakura XDD (pode ver que quase todas as minhas fics tem uma cena assim) fico aliviada que você tenha gostado tanto... Eu fiquei com medo que estivesse muito fraquinho n.n Continue acompanhando!! E espero que gostando!!!_

_UchihaMayumi: Que bom que você gostou!! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando !!! XDD_

_Uchiha Ayu: Pode deixar vai ter bastante SakuXSasu (nos meus planos XD) Sim!!! Sasuke virando gente até que enfim, mas faltam duas coisinhas ainda para ele ser um humano completo hehe tenho mais dois testes para ele n.n (adoro dar spoilers nas reviews n.n) Continue acompanhando Onegai!!!_

_Anjo Setsuna: Ahhh que bom que você gostou do HinXNar !!!!! Eu achava qua ia ficar um pouco forçado, mas até que nem tanto né?? Difícil de imaginar a Hinata batendo no Naruto, mas foi uma das cenas mais fofas que eu já fiz dos dois n.n (pelo menos a mais profunda) XDD... Brigada!!! Eu to melhor n.n mais inspirada pelo menos XD... HAuHAUauhauh gerúndio faz parte de mim /o/ não dá mais pra parar XDD HauhuauaUHau espero que continue acompanhando, gostando e deixando reviews XDD hehe_

_Neko Azumi: hUAhuHAuh Sim Sai safado gostei de escrever essa cena XDD Que bom que você gostou do HinXNar e SakuXSasu !! Finalmente o festival!!!!! Desculpe a demora espero que continue acompanhando XDD_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando onegai!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sary-chann** _


	14. Nada é tão simples

_Oiii desculpem a demora, mas entendam que eu não estou de férias ToT eu vou ter aula até 28/12 uma tragédia, mas tenho que estudar mesmo, então estou escrevendo apenas no meu tempo-livre que está cada vez mais escasso._

_Mas ao invés da retardada diminuir o número de fics fica escrevendo mais ¬¬ estou com vária idéias para essa fic, estou pensando em continuar minha oneshot "Escolhas" e ainda comecei uma fic de fichas /o/ podem xingar, mas prometo que ainda termino essa fic n.n_

_Bom... Espero que gostem_

**_Boa leitura!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&& Nada é tão simples &&&&&&&&&&&_**

Sakura estava ao lado de Sasuke e tentava entreter Sayuri a todo custo, com sucesso. A pequena esqueceu completamente dos pais, Sakura mandou uma mensagem para Tsunade sobre a garotinha, mas era melhor mantê-la ocupada enquanto esperavam notícias. Os três atraíam muitos olhares curiosos, principalmente daqueles que conheciam Sakura e não sabiam quem era seu misterioso companheiro e muito menos quem seria aquela garotinha.

Say: - Né Sasuke-kun você gosta da Sakura-nee-chan?? -- Sayuri estava no ombro do Uchiha, mas não teve a delicadeza de perguntar em voz baixa afinal era uma criança. Sasuke foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas não demonstrou nada.

Sas: - Por que a pergunta?? -- Sakura também ouviu a pergunta, mas fingiu que não para saber a resposta.

Say: - Você formam um casal bonito. -- Sakura estava um pouco mais na frente e corou levemente com o comentário.

Sas: - ...

Say: - Entãooo?? -- Ela praticamente escalou a cabeça do Uchiha e colocou a cabeça para baixo para que seus olhos esmeralda se encontrassem com o do Uchiha

Sas: - Você é muito nova pra entender.

Say: - O que??

Sas: - Não é tão simples como você pensa.

Say: - Aé?? Duas pessoas que se gostam de verdade devem ficar juntas não importa o que aconteça, perdoar os erros e aceitar os defeitos do outro não importa quais sejam, só assim poderão ser felizes realmente. Não pode ser tão difícil não é?? Pelo menos é isso que minha mãe fala.

De onde aquela garota tirava aquelas idéias malucas??

Sas: - Por isso eu disse que você é nova demais para entender.

Sakura ouviu aquilo e se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos... "Perdoar os erros...Não importa quais sejam." Pior é que Sakura tinha certeza que Sayuri estava certa pelo menos com relação a ela, Sakura não conseguiria ser verdadeiramente feliz sem o Uchiha e isso já estava mais do que comprovado. Que maldição...

Say: - Uhm... Eu tenho certeza que a Nee-chan gosta de você e que você gosta dela. -- Ela disse aquilo em tom de desafio como se duvidasse que Sasuke pudesse dizer em alto e bom som "não, eu não amo a Sakura" o que em parte ela acertou.

Sas: - Você vai me encher até que eu diga o que você quer não é??

Say: - Talvez. -- O Uchiha suspirou e ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

Sak: - O que quer fazer agora Sayuri-chan?? -- Sakura temia a resposta... Se fosse para ouvir queria que fosse sincera e para ela, por isso interrompeu.

Say: - Uhmm -- Cara pensativa.-- Eu quero um peixinho!! -- Como ela esquecia de assunto fácil.

Sak: - Tudo bem!!

Os três foram na direção da barraquinha de pesca, ali havia uma piscina de plástico infantil cheia de peixinhos coloridos dos mais variados tipos, o desafio era pegar um deles com uma redinha de papel, ou seja, rápido e certeiro. Sayuri desceu das costas de Sasuke e as duas começaram a tentar pegar algum.

Say: - Ahh não consegui. T.T

Sak: - Tudo bem tente de novo.

Say: - Hai!

Sasuke apenas via aquelas duas e não conseguia dizer quem era pior Sakura ou a pequena.

Sas: "Isso vai demorar."

15 minutos depois...

Sak: - Ahh eu desisto!! -- Sakura estava furiosa, e não era para menos gastou quase todo seu dinheiro e nada de conseguir o bendito peixe. -- Sasuke-kun você não quer tentar??

Sasuke estava cansado de esperar e pelo visto não iriam sair dali sem um peixe, então pagou uma redinha e se agachou do lado da frustrada Sayuri.

Sas: - Qual você quer??

Say: - Eu queria aquele vermelho. -- Ela apontou um peixe muito bonito que estava perto deles, Sasuke discretamente ativou o Sharingan, com um movimento rápido pegou o peixe e o colocou em um dos saquinhos.

Sas: - Pronto.

Say: - Ahh Sasuke-kun você é demais!! Arigatou!! -- Ela pegou o saquinho, abraçou o Uchiha (puxando seu pescoço para baixo e quase o fazendo cair) e correu para mostrar para uma amiguinha que fez enquanto tentava pescar.

Sakura se aproximou dele e os dois continuaram olhando a pequena se afastar.

Sak: - Isso é trapaça sabia??

Sas: - O que??

Sak: - Não se faça de desentendido, você usou o Sharingan.

Sas: - Por que faria isso??

Sak: - Por que está cansado de esperar a gente tentar.

Sas: - Verdade... Então não vou negar. -- Ele se virou para ela com um meio sorriso divertido e convencido no rosto, algo que Sakura nunca viu e o que realmente mexeu com ela.

Sak: - Baka. -- Ela fez um bico fingindo estar emburrada, deu leve soco no braço dele e depois riu divertida.Sayuri correu até eles com o peixinho balançando na sacola, o que causou uma série de gotas na cabeças dos dois

.Sak: - Acho que esse peixe não dura até o fim do festival. n.n"""

Sas: - Tenho pena dele.

Sak: - Sayuri-chan não balance tanto o saquinho vai fazer mal para ele.

Say: - Ops, esqueci. n.n

Sak: - Bom... O que quer fazer agora??

Say: - Uhmm -- Pensativa. -- Comer!! -- Mais uma sacudida no pobre peixinho.

Sak: - Okay, vamos comer.

As duas se animaram de novo, Sasuke colocou Sayuri de novo no ombro, porque o festival realmente estava cheio e era perigoso ela se perder de novo, assim eles foram procurar comida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata e Naruto passaram a andar pelo festival, procurando os outros ou algo para fazer. Hinata estava impressionada com a beleza do festival, seu pai normalmente não permitia que ela fosse a um lugar assim, mas ele abriu uma exceção só por que Tsunade pediu.

Nar: - Hinata-chan??

Hin: - Uhm??

Nar: - Tudo bem?? De repente você parou.

Hin: - Gomenassai. É q-que meu pai n-não costuma me deixar vir a festivais.

Nar: - Você nunca veio??

Hin: - Não sem ele.

Nar: - Não acredito!! Então temos que passar por todas as barracas!!

Hin: - M-Mas... -- Ela nem teve tempo por que já estava puxando a garota pelo festival.

Senhor: - Venham, venham!!! Naruto!!! Que tal tentar esse ano??

Nar: - Uhm?? Odichan!!! -- Naruto parou para cumprimentar um senhor de uma das barracas, a de arremesso de kunai que Gaara e os outros passaram. Senhor: - Por um momento achei que não iria passar aqui esse ano.

Nar: - Claro que não, estávamos no ramen. Foi nesse momento que o senhor notou a Hinata e sorriu ainda mais.

Senhor: - Realmente você cresceu Naruto, trazendo a namorada para o festival.

Nar: - N-Não é n-nada disso.-- Por incrível que pareça Naruto corou e ainda balançou os braços negando, a pessoa mais cara-de-pau de Konoha estava encabulado com um comentário!! Algo a ser notado. -- Essa é a Hinata-chan minha amiga.

Senhor: Ohh Tem belos olhos minha jovem, deixe me adivinhar Hyuuga Hinata??

Hin: - Uhum. -- Hinata estava corada, muito mais que Naruto por causa do comentário, mas tentava disfarçar com todas as suas forças, sem muito sucesso.

Senhor: - Hinata-chan eu tenho um presente especial para você nesse caso.

Hin: - Uhm??

Senhor: - Mas para isso você vai ter que acertar as cinco kunais no centro do alvo Naruto.

Nar: - Isso é fácil!!Naruto se aproximou a arremessou com perfeição as cinco kunais.

Senhor: - Ahh depois que você foi treinar com Jiraya esse jogo nem tem graça.Nar: - Hehe.Senhor: - Nesse caso... Aqui está.O senhor se abaixou e trouxe uma pequena fivela de prata um pouco roxo, parecia um pente, com alguns longos fios de prata caindo, bem desenhada e com algumas pedrinhas de brilhante.

Hin: - N-Não posso aceitar isso!!

Senhor: - Claro que pode, não é um presente meu, aqui Naruto.

Nar: - Não posso!!

Senhor: - Vamos, o que um velho como eu faria com algo assim?? Além do mais, o tanto que você já gastou nessa barraca pagaria três presilhas dessas.Hinata fez uma cara interrogativa e Naruto resolveu solucionar a dúvida.

Nar: - Eu vinha aqui treinar, juntava dinheiro o ano todo para gastar no festival comendo e treinando. -- Sorriu, mas na verdade não era exatamente esse o motivo, ele nunca tinha companhia, natural, então ficava nessa barraca dizendo para si mesmo que estava treinando e conseguia a companhia do simpático senhor Koiti.

Nar: - Arigatou Koiti-odichan -- Aquele era praticamente o avô do Naruto e ele realmente gostava daquele garoto. Naruto pegou a presilha e muito sem-graça o entregou para Hinata.

Hin: - M-Mas... -- Olhou para os dois, mas eles pareciam decididos. -- A-Arigatou. -- Ela pegou a presilha e com habilidade impressionante a colocou no coque.

Senhor: - Ficou lindo.-- Hinata corou, mas não exatamente pelo comentário, mas por que Naruto estava encarando-a.

Hin: - O-o que foi Naruto-kun??

Nar: - Uhm?? Ah nada não. Ficou lindo Hinata-chan.-- Ele corou levemente, colocou as mãos na cabeça e se virou para o senhor Koiti tentando disfarçar.-- Arigatou de novo, mas vamos indo, Hinata-chan não conhece direito o festival e quero mostrar tudo ainda hoje.

Senhor: - Claro, vão vão. Não quero segurá-los a noite toda. -- Koiti observou os dois se afastarem e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

??: - Que sorriso bobo é esse Koiti??-- ele se virou.

Koi: - Aqueles dois me lembram nós, quando jovens.

Uma senhora se aproximou dele, ela era um pouco mais baixa, cabelos grisalhos, rosto enrugado e manchado, mas algo mostrava que quando jovem era muito bonita. Ela estava nos fundos arrumando alguma coisa por isso apenas viu os dois de longe. Aquela era a esposa do senhor Koiti, Horie.

Hor: - Era para ele que você queria entregar a presilha??

Koi: - É... Uma pena que você não conseguiu falar com ele, eu era igualzinho quando jovem... Você conhece aquela garota??

Hor: - Com certeza. A preciosa primogênita do Hiashi.

Koi: - Primogênita?? Naruto vai ter muito trabalho.

Hor: - Acho que não tanto quanto você teve. -- Os dois sorriram e Koiti olhou para aqueles olhos que tanto o encantavam, rosa perolado cheios de força e gentileza.

Koi: - Afinal além de primogênita eu era filha única. -- Ele sorriu e os dois se abraçaram carinhosos...

Por mais que fosse complicado os dois conseguiriam superar se realmente desejassem assim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sai, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara e Matsuri.

Depois da cena kawaii e inusitada que todos presenciaram o grupo decidiu comer alguma coisa e estavam sentados em uma casa de chá comendo alguns espetinhos e doces. Matsuri carregava seu ursinho no colo com carinho e Sai continuava com o gatinho na cabeça, mas Ino e Temari pareciam incapazes de esquecer a cena do Gaara dando um presente para Matsuri e ficaram um bom tempo comentando sobre isso deixando Matsuri ainda mais sem-graça.

Gaa: - Chega vocês duas. -- A primeira vez que ele se manifestou e mostrou bem claramente que não estava feliz com a situação.

Ino: - Não seja chato Gaara.

Tem: - É, temos que aproveitar, acho que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

Gaa: - Bakas.

Shik: - Quanto mais você ficar nervoso mais elas vão ficar no seu pé.

Sai: - Aquele não é o Uchiha??

O grupo se virou para onde Sai estava apontando e viu Sasuke, Sayuri e Sakura passarem, a cena era muito fofa, principalmente por que eles estavam comendo algodão doce, até Sasuke, e Sayuri não parecia estar tendo muito cuidado com o cabelo do Uchiha que estava com alguns pontos brancos.

Tem: - Nossa será que viajamos no tempo??

Ino: - Eles formam uma família tão fofa.

Shik: - Estamos em um universo paralelo com certeza.

Sai: - Por que??

Shik: - Ino acaba de elogiar a Sakura. Isso não pode ser normal.

Ino: - Engraçadinho.

Tem: - Mas quem será que é aquela garotinha??

Shik: - Boa pergunta.Ino se levantou do banco e começou a acenar.

Ino: - Sa-- Temari foi mais rápida, teve que praticamente deitar em cima da mesa, mas conseguiu impedir o grito até que Sakura e os outros dois desaparecessem. -- O que pensa que está fazendo??

Tem: - Você ficou maluca?? E o nosso plano??

Gaa: - Plano?? -- Ops...

Tem: - Nós planejávamos juntar a Sakura e o Sasuke, e deu certinho. -- Ela esqueceu de mencionar que elas também juntariam o Naruto e a Hinata e o Gaara com a Matsuri... Detalhes.

Shik: - Mas vocês não fizeram nada.-- Afinal os dois se separaram do grupo e ficaram sozinhos

.Ino: - Só por que não tivemos oportunidade.

Sai: - Aquele não é o Naruto??

??: - Dattebayo!!!

Ino: - É o Naruto. -- E ela nem precisou olhar para onde o namorado estava apontando.

Sai estava apontando para a barraca "teste sua força", era uma barraca que destoava das outras, mas estava bem animada. (conseguem imaginar?? Aqueles brinquedos que se bate com um martelo e ele mostra a força que você fez acho que todos já viram um pelo menos em filmes...) Naruto estava comemorando por ter chegado ao máximo e Hinata parecia sinceramente impressionada o que tornava a cena muito fofa.

Ino: - Que fofo!!!

Shik: - O que??

Ino: - Vocês são cegos?? Olha como a Hinata está impressionada, e como o Naruto quer impressioná-la.

Shik: - Naruto gosta de impressionar qualquer um em troca de um elogio.

Ino: - Ele era assim... Mas mudou bastante.

Sai: - Ainda bem que o Uchiha resolveu acordar, acho que Naruto jamais se recuperaria.

Tem: - Engraçado como duas pessoas tão diferentes podem ser tão amigas.

Gaa: - Eles são parecidos...

Sai: - E ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferentes.

Mat: - Como assim?? Nem o passado deles é o mesmo pelo que eu saiba.

Ino: - Naruto cresceu sem conhecer o que é uma família, e Sasuke perdeu a sua, mas a tristeza uniu esses dois cabeças duras... A família deles é o time 7.

Tem: - O que será pior?? Ser feliz e perder essa felicidade ou nunca conhecê-la??

Gaa: - Os dois são horríveis... -- silêncio.

Ino: - O que vai acontecer com você amor?? Vai deixar seu lugar??

Sai: - Eu sou apenas o substituto, talvez eu forme um time com o Juugo, já está na hora dele sair para missões também.

Juugo desde que havia chegado em Konoha não saiu em missões, primeiro por que precisava ficar em observação até que o tratamento terminasse, segundo por que não se sabia se era confiável e terceiro porque não se encaixava em nenhum time.

Tem: - As coisas vão mudar por aqui.

Ino: - Eu já estou sentindo a mudança.

A Yamanaka sorriu vendo o casal um pouco a frente, Naruto estava com um sorriso bobo, uma mão atrás da cabeça e sem-graça entregava um ursinho de pelúcia que ganhou para Hinata. Hinata corou mas talvez estivesse contaminada pelo espírito do Festival, por que abraçou o loiro como agradecimento, algo que Ino não imaginaria nem em seus sonhos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenten e Neji

Os dois pararam na ponte e ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Tenten estava sem-graça com o silêncio, mas Neji não se incomodava. A cachoeira fazia um leve som e a névoa das águas termais fazia com que os pés deles ficassem úmidos e o chão molhado, mas não pareciam incomodados.

Nej: - Tenten, você já amou alguém como a Sakura?? -- Eles ainda estavam naquele tema delicado.

Ten: - C-Como a Sakura?? -- Ela não estava confortável com o tema por que temia essa pergunta, mas também não esperava que Neji, em toda sua frieza, fosse se preocupar com isso.

Nej: - É, não sei nunca te vi correndo atrás de algum garoto...

Tenten teria rido se não fosse uma situação tão delicada. Se ela nunca correu atrás de um garoto?? É claro que já, mas Neji nunca viu por que era ignorante demais para olhar para trás.

Ten: - Acho que não tanto quanto a Sakura.

Nej: - Isso é um sim??-- Ele notou que ela deu uma leve corada, mas ele queria realmente saber.

Ten: - Por que tanto interesse?? -- Ela falou como se estivesse indignada, mas tentava mudar de assunto.

Nej: - Não posso perguntar??

Ten: - Não, é indelicado. -- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Indelicado?? Essa era nova.

Nej: - Indelicado?? O que tem demais??

Ten: - Você não entenderia.

Nej: - Tente.

Ten: - Teimoso.

Nej: - Tudo bem, então vamos mudar de assunto. -- Silêncio. -- Lembra aquele dia que brigamos durante um treino e você saiu correndo depois que brigamos??

Ten: - Sei.

Nej: - O Lee me disse "Para alguém que vê através de pedras você é bem cego" sabe do que ele estava falando??

Ten: - N-Não faço idéia, deve ser mais uma das frases do Gai-sensei. -- Ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa, mas Tenten corou muuuito forte dessa vez e tentava não olhar para ele o que era bem suspeito.

Nej: - Odeio quando vocês escondem algo de mim.

Ten: - Por que esconderíamos?? Você sempre descobre.

Nej: - Vocês são transparentes demais, eu consigo ver quando estão mentindo, como agora, você está mentindo para mim.

Ten: - Estou nada, deixa de ser paranóico. -- Ela riu. -- Lembra daquela vez que tentamos fazer uma festa surpresa para você??

Nej: - Lembro. -- Ele não pode evitar e deixou um meio sorriso enfeitar seu sério rosto.

_Flashback on_

_O time de Gai estava em um de seus incessantes treinamentos, no dia seguinte seria o aniversário do Hyuuga e seus companheiros estavam arrumando uma festa surpresa para ele, por isso terminaram o treino mais cedo._

_Gai: - Minna acho que chega por hoje._

_Nej: - Por que?? Ainda são três horas._

_Gai: - Eu sei, mas você precisa estar pronto para acordar bem disposto amanhã afinal não é sempre que se faz aniversário e nessa data o fogo da ju... -- Neji ignorou o resto e viu os outros dois guardarem suas coisas._

_Nej: - Acho que vou ficar um pouco mais._

_Ten: - Eu ficaria, mas... Mas... Mas marquei de encontrar com as meninas daqui a pouco.-- Ela era uma péssima mentirosa com certeza._

_Lee: - E eu tenho que comprar o bolo. -- Esse então sem comentário._

_Ten: - Lee!! -- Deu um cascudo no garoto._

_Lee: - Falei demais._

_Flashback off_

Ten: - Eu sabia que não devia ter contado para o Lee.

Nej: - Até que conseguiram esconder por bastante tempo de mim, quase me impressionaram.

Ten: - Conseguimos por que eu só falei naquele dia com o Lee. E só para lembrar de comprar o bendito bolo... Às vezes eu não acredito nas coisas que ele faz.

Nej: - Já deveríamos estar acostumados.

Ten: - Não é tão fácil. -- Eles riram, apesar do jeito estranho Lee era um verdadeiro companheiro e eles gostavam muito do estranho time em que estavam.

Nej: - Eu deveria passar mais tempo com vocês. -- Ele apoiou as costas no corrimão da ponte enquanto Tenten estava com os cotovelos no corrimão e olhava a cachoeira.

Ten: - Nossa nunca pensei que te ouviria admitindo que sente nossa falta. -- Neji agora era um jounnin e era mandado para várias missões especiais, provavelmente em breve receberia alguns gennins para treinar e isso o afastaria de vez do time, mas mesmo sem admitir com freqüência ele sentia falta deles e talvez fosse por isso que andava... Sentimental.Tenten notou a mudança e realmente saudades não era um sentimento tão ruim afinal.

??: - Dattebayo!!!Os dois se viraram para o festival de onde viera o grito, com certeza era Naruto e Neji se lembrou que tinha uma missão a cumprir ainda. Tenten estava entre ele e o Festival e em seu rosto surgiu uma expressão de reprovação quando ela olhou do Festival para ele.

Ten: - Ah não Neji, já disse para deixar os dois.

O Hyuuga a ignorou e ia sair, mas assim que ele passou pela garota, Tenten segurou seu braço, nada muito forte, mas deu um leve tranco. Eu disse que o chão estava molhado?? Neji escorregou, tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, deu uma sapateada, mas não teve jeito e ainda puxou a Tenten, tudo foi muito rápido e quando se deram conta o Hyuuga estava no chão com a garota em seu peito.

Neji estava atordoado com dor nas costas, enquanto Tenten começou a rir.

Nej: - Itai, minhas costas.

Ten: - Gomen, -- Parando de rir e limpando as lágrimas.-- Mas foi engraçado. -- Neji se esforçando para não escorregar não era uma cena muito comum.

Nej: - Culpa sua.

Quando ficaram em silêncio, Tenten notou a situação em que estavam e corou, mas nada passa despercebido pelos olhos de um Hyuuga.

Ten: - G-Gomen.

Será que era ele?? A proximidade estava mexendo com ela certo?? Bom, talvez, então que tal testar?? Tenten tentou se levantar, mas antes que ela conseguisse Neji jogou seu peso para o lado e se colocou em cima da companheira de time.

Tenten corou tanto quanto Hinata, o que ele estava fazendo?? Deixando-a confusa?? Com certeza, mas Hyuuga Neji não era o tipo de cara a fazer esse tipo de coisa. O que ele queria??

Ten: - N-Neji!! O que está fazendo hentai!! Me deixa levantar.

Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas Neji se manteve firme e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, o que na opinião da garota era uma catástrofe, por que não conseguiria mentir naquela situação, era como se ele fosse descobrir se ela mentisse com aqueles olhos capazes de ver tudo.

Nej:- Antes eu preciso saber, só um nome.

Ten: -- Suspiro. -- Por que tanto interesse agora??

Nej: - ...

Eles ficaram em silêncio e o Hyuuga pode ver o quanto Tenten era bonita, a maquiagem era bem leve e realçava sua beleza natural... Quem ele queria enganar?? Já sabia há algum tempo... Sabe aquelas coisas bestas que as pessoas dizem?? Os sintomas: frio na barriga, coração acelerado, vontade estar perto dela, sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua voz... Era verdade. Tudo que ele sempre duvidou, engraçado não?? E ele só notou quando ela começou a ficar distante e ele mesmo não podia ficar mais com seu time, quando notou que sentia falta dela, que precisa dela e agora mergulhado naqueles lindos olhos castanhos podia dizer o porquê.

Nej: - Eu preciso saber.

Ten: - Quem você acha que pode ser??

Nej: - Talvez o Lee, o Juugo...

Uma leve dúvida passou pelos olhos dela, mas logo em seguida surgiu determinação, provavelmente ela decidiu falar.

Ten: -- Suspiro. -- Você realmente é um cego.

Mais uma mudança, dessa vez ele não conseguia dizer o que era aquilo nos olhos dela... E assim eles ficaram, apenas se encarando.

Nej: - Não vai falar??

Ten: - Preciso??

Ele aproximou seu rosto aos poucos, bem devagar esperando ver a reação dela, Tenten não se mexeu, não protestou, talvez tenha corado um pouco mais, mas não fez muito mais do que isso.

Mas parou a alguns centímetros do rosto dela, suas respirações se mesclavam e estavam estranhamente aceleradas, era como se fosse um teste, Neji não faria nada que ela não quisesse, não queria correr o risco de fazer uma mancada dessas com ela.

Apesar de parecer calma centenas de coisas diferentes estavam passando pela mente da garota, será que ele estava brincando?? Será que era um jogo?? Ele não a amava... Ou estaria enganada??

Ten: - Pare de brincar comigo Neji. -- Ela o olhou com ressentimento e tristeza.

Nej: - Quem disse que eu estou brincando?? Talvez... Não, foi. O jeito que ele disse aquela frase limpou sua mente, Tenten levantou a cabeça esses centímetros que faltavam e seus lábios encontraram os dele, apenas um selinho. Mas autorização dada, Neji aprofundou o beijo, Tenten voltou a encostar a cabeça no chão, mas nem sentiu isso. Uma cadeia de arrepios percorria o corpo dos dois, o mundo inteiro parou para eles, o beijo cada vez mais ardente ainda mais quando Tenten colocou suas mãos na nuca do Hyuuga.

Dúvidas?? Nenhuma, pelo menos para aqueles dois.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari, Ino, Matsuri, Sai, Shikamaru e Gaara agora andavam pelo festival sem muito interesse, não tinham mais o que ver. Um gennin de Konoha veio correndo até eles, o garoto deveria ter uns 12 anos e estava muito ofegante. Parou na frente do grupo e recuperou o fôlego.

Garoto: - Kazekage-sama, A Hokage está chamando vocês para o centro do Festival, lá foi montado um palco onde ocorrerá a homenagem para aqueles que participaram da missão.

Gaa: - Homenagem?? Tsunade não nos disse nada.

Garoto: - Vai acontecer antes do lançamento dos fogos, tudo foi decidido de última hora, na verdade ainda vai demorar umas 3 horas, mas Tsunade quer falar com o senhor.

Gaa: - Tudo bem.O garoto se despediu e foi atrás dos outros para deixar sua mensagem

.Shi: - Então??

Gaa: - Eu vou para lá, Tsunade quer falar comigo.

Ino: - Sabe onde é??

Gaa: - ... Não.

Ino: -- Suspiro. -- Eu vou com você.

Tem: - Então vamos todos.

Gaa: - Não, fiquem e aproveitem o Festival. -- Gaara enfatizou o "fiquem" e Temari entendeu o recado.

Assim o grupo se separou e apenas Temari e Shikamaru ficaram no Festival.

Shi: - ... O que quer fazer agora??

Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, mas quando olhou para a Sabaku notou seu semblante tristonho.

Shi: - Temari??

Tem: - Uhm?? Ah desculpe, o que você disse??

Shi: - Vem comigo.

Shikamaru a levou para fora do Festival, a algum tempo estava preocupado com a garota e essa era a hora de perguntar. Eles foram para a floresta e pararam em uma clareira iluminada apenas pela luz da Lua.

Shi: - O que está acontecendo Temari?? Algo está te incomodando a algum tempo, eu sei disso.

Tem: - Eu... -- Suspiro-- Por mim teria partido sem me despedir, mas Gaara me fez prometer que falaria com você.

Ela tentava não olhar para ele, fitava alguma árvore, ou então o céu estrelado... Se olhasse para ele não conteria as lágrimas.

Shi: - Partir??

Tem: - Amanhã vamos embora... E eu não vou voltar.

Shi: - O que quer dizer??

Tem: - Matsuri vai ficar responsável pelo Chunnin Shiken.

Shi: - Por que essa mudança?? -- Não era só isso, se fosse ela não estaria tão triste, afinal ela ainda poderia ir até Konoha para visitar.

Tem: - O conselho de Suna decidiu isso. Era isso que eu precisava falar.A franja dela encobriu seus olhos, e ela se virou para voltar para o Festival, mas Shikamaru segurou seu braço.

Shi: - Tem algo mais, não minta para mim, onegai.

Temari se virou e Shikamaru viu que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele nunca a viu tão frágil, confusa, quase desesperada e isso apenas o desesperou também. Pior que isso, ele teve certeza que a estava perdendo, e esse pensamento era muito pior do que qualquer um que ele já sentira.

Tem: - Eu...Eu vou me casar Shikamaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Draaammmaaa espero que continuem acompanhando XDD e tenho uma perguntinha: o que vocês preferem a versão curta sem drama e problemas ou a mais longa e problemática?? Quem estiver de saco cheio dessa fic pode falar viu?? _

_Reviews_

_Lucia Almeida Martins: HuahuHAua Esse capítulo resoveu algumas perguntas XDD Mas não vou falar o resto até por que nem eu sei n.n Desculpe a demora, mas são motivos de força maior posso garantir, mas espero que continue acompanhando._

_Michelle Almeida Martins: Obrigada pela sinceridade n.n o o começo realmente foi bem viajante, mas para mim necessário... Daqui para frente vai ter mais romance, mas é que eu acredito que se você conquista uma pessoa muito fácil acaba não valorizando sua relação com ela. Também não vejo o Sasuke voltando para vila e simplesmente se declarando ele precisa passar por uma série de provações até estar pronto XP E eu coloquei que tinha spoilers por causa do Juugo, Karin e Suiguetsu que não apareceram ainda no anime e aliás nem o Sai tinha o.O Bom... Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Sakurinha!!!! (abraço) Mtaa saudades de vc tmb n.n que bom que gostou da fic XDD É acho que nunca mais vou escrever uma fic como aquela, mas vou continuar tentando XDD hehe "Full Metal Panic!" é baseada no anime é que estava sem criatividade para mudar de nome, mas espero que goste também, mas a atualização anda lenta Bom... Espero que continue acompanhando precisamos conversar de novo né??_

_Tsunay Nami: HAUHAUHuhA verdade, mas eu gosto dele n.n esse jeito tapado e incente é tão besta que chega a ser fofo o.O XDD eu gosto dele apesar de não parecer espero que continue acompanhando!!_

_Anjo Setsuna: Tmb acho!!! Eu imaginei o Sai com o gatinho na cabeça e ficou tão fofooo preciso encontrar alguém para desenhar isso pra mim XDDD Será que alguém se habilita?? Naruto e sua inocência fica tão kawaii (na minha opinião) Espero que continue acompanhando!!_

_UchihaMayumi: NaruXHin acho que é o casal mais kawaii da fic e para honrar isso eles vão ter mtas cenas assim antes do gran finale XDD TemXShik é tão perfeito que eu tenho que colocar um dramazinho que quem sabe se prolongue ... Sempre quis usar essa frase: "Para alguém que vê através de paredes voce é bem cego" XDD mas o Neji me parece um cara assim não enxerga as coisas nem que estejam na sua frente n.n Eu preciso de aguém que desenhe o Sai com o gatinho na cabeça ... Espero que continue gostando da fic!!_

_Fernanda: Que bom que gostou!! Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Uchiha Ayu: Eu descobri que amoo colocar crianças nas fics principalmente com o Sasuke XDD ele não pode ser frio, mas precisa responder a perguntas mtas vezes sem-noção n.n Aguarde que em breve você saberá!! Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Neko Azumi: Que bom que está gostando!! XDD Amoo cenas kawaii melhor se preparar que vai ter várias assim n.n Espeo que continue gostando XDD _

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: UahUAHuhauh realmente XD eu faço ele parecer um tapado... se bem que ele é um pouquinho XDDD fica tão fofoo_

_Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!!! Sem elas eu sinceramente não teria vontade de continuar essa fic, mas por vocês eu arreanjo um tempinho para escrever XDD_

**_Mandem reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	15. Como assim?

_Oiiii!!!! Desculpem a demora, mas eu não queria postar esse capítulo sem ter o próximo já encaminhado... E eu sei que muita gent viaja no Natal e Ano Novo e ficam sem pc então evitei postar nessas datas n.n_

_Bom... Eu vou fazer do jeito mais complicado XDD espero que continuem aompanhando._

**_FELIZ 2008 a todos!!!_**

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&& Como assim?? &&&&&&&&&&_**

Sas: - Não sei se adianta ficarmos andando assim sem rumo.

Sayuri estava dormindo no colo da Sakura, depois de comer seu algodão doce a garotinha simplesmente apagou e o casal agora andava por uma parte mai isolada, fora do festival para que a pequena não acordasse. O peixinho continuava vivo milagrosamente e estava nas mãos do Uchiha agora.

Sak: - Eu sei, mas fazer o que?? Não conheço essa garotinha, talvez ela nem seja de Konoha.

Sas: - E se não acharmos os pais dela??

Sak: - Vamos achar, não se preocupe. -- Ela sorriu e falou com tanta certeza que Sasuke não foi capaz de duvidar.

Sas: - Ela ainda está dormindo?? - Ele se aproximou e se esticou para ver a pequena em sono profundo.

Sak: - Como uma pedra.

Sas: - Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, ela não parou um segundo até agora.

Sak: --risada-- É uma criança Sasuke-kun, agora a maioria deve estar dormindo, são quase meia-noite. -- Ela o fitou por alguns segundos. -- Espera tem alguma coisa no seu cabelo. Sakura esticou o braço e Sasuke abaixou a cabeça para facilitar, e ela tirou algo branco que estava no cabelo do Uchiha.

Sas: - Isso é...

Sak: - É algodão doce. -- Sakura olhou divertida para a massa branca e olhou para a cabeça do Uchiha. -- Acho que a Sayuri não foi muito cuidadosa.

Sas: --Suspiro.

Sak: - Calma.

Sakura passou Sayuri delicadamente para o colo do Uchiha e tirou uma garrafa de água da bolsa, colocou sua mão em cima da boca (da garrafa) e uma bolha de água saiu dela e estava sendo controlado pela Haruno. Um jutsu médico muito avançado, ela conduziu a bolha e a passou pela cabeça do Uchiha, e o açúcar se dissolvia na água limpando o cabelo do Uchiha.

Sak: - Prontinho.

Sas: - Obrigado.

Um estranho silêncio pairou entre eles. Sasuke não parecia desconfortável com aquilo, mas Sakura não podia dizer o mesmo.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun??

Sas: - Uhm??

Sak: - Por que você estava arrumando a casa principal??-- Não que ela estivesse morrendo de curiosidade, mas apenas queria saber e puxar assunto.

Sas: - Vou pedir para demolir aquela casa, estou pensando em fazer um memorial para o clã e o templo para o Hachibi.

Sak: - É uma boa idéia, já falou com a Tsunade??

Sas: - Não, na verdade isso é apenas meu plano. -- Sakura ficou um pouco lisonjeada ao ver que ele estava contando seus segredos e planos para ela, mas logo afastou aquelas idéias malucas de sua mente, era bobagem pensar assim. Era horrível, mas sentia que estava regredindo, todo alto controle que ela aprendeu com os anos estava se perdendo, justo quando mais precisava.

??: - Sayuri??

Os dois foram tirados da conversa pela voz de uma mulher. Ela veio correndo até eles, deveria ter seus 30 anos, cabelos castanhos bem claro e compridos e olhos esverdeados como os da garotinha, atrás dela vinha um homem com mais ou menos a mesma idade, cabelo bem negro e olhos azuis. Ao ouvir a voz Sayuri acordou, mas quando reconheceu a figura que se aproximava levantou os olhos, Sasuke a deixou no chão e ela correu para abraçar os dois recém-chegados.

Say: - Oka-san, Oto-san!!!

Mulher: - Graças a Deus que você está bem, te procuramos por toda parte. -- A mãe a pegou no colo e a ergueu no ar antes de abraçá-la, como quisesse ter certeza que aquela era realmente sua filha.

Homem: - Como você está??

Say: - Eu estou bem. Sakura-nee-chan e o Sasuke-kun cuidaram de mim.

Dois: - Muito obrigado, não sabemos como agradecer.

Sak: - Não é preciso. Foi um prazer, a Sayuri é uma graça.

Mulher: - Espero que ela não tenha causado problemas.

Sak: - Nenhum, pode ficar tranqüila. -- A pequena passou para o colo do pai, mas esfregava os olhinhos de sono.

Homem: - Acho melhor voltarmos para casa, ela parece cansada. Muito obrigado de novo. Ja ne.

Sak/Sas: - Ja. -- Os dois ficaram ali vendo a família se afastar.

Sak: - Eu não disse, encontramos.

Sas: - Na verdade fomos encontrados.-- Foi até estranho por que não estavam em um lugar muito movimentado, mas mesmo assim foi uma surpresa bem vinda.

Sak: - O resultado foi o mesmo e isso que importa. Ué ela esqueceu o peixinho?? -- Sasuke nem tinha reparado, ele ficou segurando o peixinho e nem tinha se dado conta.

Sas: - ...

Sak: - Fique com ele.

Sas: - Uhm??

Sak: - Foi você quem pegou e não temos como devolver agora.

Sas: - Eu não vou conseguir cuidar dele.

Sak: - Claro que vai é só um peixinho. Não é?? -- Sakura sorriu de uma forma tão meiga que Sasuke sentiu algo estranho, seu coração falhou uma batida e isso foi uma sensação completamente nova.

Os dois estavam em uma clareira no meio da floresta, bem ao fundo era possível ouvir o barulho do Festival, mas nem a isso eles estavam atentos. Sakura estava distraída e acabou tropeçando em uma depressão do chão. Teria caído feio, com aquele kimono ela mal conseguia mexer as pernas, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido. Se colocou na frente dela e a apoiou.

Sas: - Você está bem??

Sak: - A-Arigatou. -- Ela corou forte pela proximidade.

Sasuke pela primeira vez na noite parou para adimirá-la tão de perto... Sakura estava realmente linda, e talvez tenha sido o jeito meigo como tratou a Sayuri ou seu sorriso agora tão verdadeiro... Ele não saberia dizer exatamente, mas algo estava diferente, talvez ele próprio estivesse diferente, mas com certeza a visão que tinha da Sakura havia mudado. Ela não era mais aquela garota mimada, chata, egoísta e fraca, estava se tornando uma mulher. A melhor kunoichi de Konoha, uma médica melhor que Tsunade, se é que seria possível. Se comparado a ela e Naruto, Sasuke era o que menos havia mudado, pelo menos aparentemente.

Sakura notou que aqueles dois orbes negros a fitavam, ela estava prestes a perguntar o que era, mas as palavras simplesmente sumiram de sua boca, foi tragada por aquela imensidão. Corou levemente, mas não fez mais nada, nem desviou os olhos. Eles estavam próximos, mas para surpresa da garota Sasuke se aproximou, delicadamente segurou a corrente do colar e a levantou até ter o pingente entre seus dedos. Fitou o cristal por alguns segundos, depois se voltou para as duas esmeraldas que tanto o atraíam.

Sas: - Não pensei que fosse usar tão cedo... -- Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras novamente fugiram. Sakura corou ainda mais e Sasuke não deixou de achar uma graça. -- Ficou lindo. -- Foi um comentário baixo e provavelmente mais para ele mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, mas ainda assim Sakura ouviu claramente.

Espere!! Uchiha Sasuke a estava elogiando?? Aquilo era um sonho?? Era a única resposta lógica... Ou será que não?? Mesmo que fosse não queria acordar.

Sasuke não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Sua mente estava completamente limpa, nem se lembrava da última vez em que passou um dia sem pensar em seu irmão, em sua vingança e agora era até estranho não ter que pensar nisso... Provavelmente se sentiria vazio pensando dessa forma se não estivesse tão atraído por aqueles olhos esverdeados.

Lentamente a mão do Uchiha refez o trajeto, mas foi um pouco além chegando até o pescoço da garota. Sakura sentiu um arrepio com aquele primeiro toque, mas o inacreditável foi como aquela sensação foi boa. Sasuke parou quando sua mão estava no rosto dela. Engraçado como momentos tão mágicos parecem durar tanto sendo que não passam de segundos, eles simplesmente não conseguiam quebrar o contato visual.

_"O valor das coisas não está em seu tempo de duração, mas na sua intensidade, por isso existem pessoas incomparáveis, coisas inexplicáveis e momentos inesquecíveis."__  
_  
E aquele momento se tornou realmente inesquecível, nenhum dos dois estava em seu perfeito estado de consciência talvez por causa da primavera?? Sasuke aproximou o rosto da Haruno, que não fez nada além de fechar seus olhos dando o único sinal que ele precisava. Seus lábios se encontraram, naquele beijo que a Haruno passou a vida sonhando e que foi melhor até do que o esperado. No começo tímido, mas que foi se aprofundando, carregado do desejo que os dois mantinham escondido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru ficou fitando-a sem encontrar as palavras certas, Temari não o olhava nos olhos, e nem seria possível dizer que ela estava chorando se não fosse pelas lágrimas que teimavam em riscar seu rosto... Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o Nara ainda segurava o braço dela e pelo toque Temari podia sentir, Shikamaru estava tremendo.

Shi: - Com quem Temari?? Quando você resolveu isso?? -- As palavras eram de pura incompreenção, não conseguia entender... Como assim se casar??

Temari deixou um sorriso triste se formar em seu rosto... Tanto que ela tentou evitar aquele momento... E agora ela sabia por que, deixaria uma parte de si em Konoha... A parte que ela aprendeu a realmente gostar depois de um certo tempo, a parte que queria jogar todas as responsabilidades para o alto e vir para Konoha, mas nada é tão simples...

Tem: - Eu me apaixonei e quero me casar. -- Shikamaru a olhou pasmo, tentando digerir o que estava ouvindo, um absurdo maior que o outro.

Shi: - Então diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. -- A voz dele foi calma e Temari levantou os olhos para encontrar com os dele, o que foi um erro, mas de certa forma desnecessário, por que ele sabia que era mentira.

A quanto tempo se conheciam?? Agora deveriam ter uns 3 ou 4 anos, mas de uns 2 até ali Shikamaru passava mais tempo com Temari do que com Chouji, ou vendo as nuvens. Temari praticamente vivia em Konoha, tempos de paz, trouxeram a certeza de que Suna não seria invadida... Era praticamente de conhecimento geral que algo estava acontecendo entre eles, não era segredo nem deles.

Temari tentou libertar seu braço, apenas aquele contato estava fazendo suas certezas evaporarem, na sua mente tudo fazia sentido, mas ali, olhando nos olhos dele, tudo parecia uma burrice desnecessária. As lágrimas começaram a cair sem controle, mas ao invés de soltá-la, Shikamaru segurou seu pulso, a puxou para si e a abraçou. A garota tentou se soltar ainda e deu até alguns socos no braço dele, mas depois de um tempo parou e se entregou às lágrimas. O choro que estava contido até agora e que simplesmente se soltava.

O casal ficou ali, daquele jeito por alguns minutos, o vento noturno estava frio e passava por eles como uma lâmina, mas a pior ferida estava no coração do Nara. Aos poucos Temari se acalmou, delicadamente Shikamaru a levou até uma árvore e os dois se sentaram, ainda abraçados. Sentir o perfume dela estava tornando tudo ainda mais difícil...

Sua mente tão brilhante parecia incapaz de entender a simples frase. "Vou me casar." Já Temari não queria mais nada do que aquele sentimento... Amor?? Talvez, mas Shikamaru passava algo mais único e era segurança. Perto dele, ela tinha certeza que tudo daria certo, por mais que isso não fosse verdade. Mas ela não precisava de mais nada além disso Se passaram quase meia hora até que Temari parou de soluçar, ainda ficaram um tempo em silêncio aproveitando aquele momento, tão bom e tão único em tantos sentidos...

Tem: - Eu sou a irmã do Kazekage, meu dever é me casar para fortalecer os laços de Suna. -- Ele merecia saber o motivo, não?? Sua voz saiu fraca e chorosa, mas ainda assim o Nara entendeu bem.

Shi: - Que absurdo. Gaara quer isso?? -- Ele estava quase em transe e sua voz soou calma apesar do transtorno que estava sentindo dentro de si.

Tem: - Não é ele... Mesmo que Suna o ame, meu irmão está submisso ao conselho... E essa é a tradição. -- O Nara xingou baixo, e pelo que ela o conhecia nunca era um bom sinal...

Shi: - Eles não podem fazer isso.

Tem: - ... Podem... O pior é que podem.

Shi: - Você é a melhor kunoichi de Suna, eles estão dispostos a abrir mão disso por uma tradição??

Tem: - É complicado...

Shi: - É burrice.

Pouquíssima coisa conseguia deixar o Nara verdadeiramente furioso, mas uma delas era burrice e no momento não conseguia pensar em uma maior do que a que estava ouvindo agora. Temari abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas foram interrompidos pelo barulho de fogos. A noite se tornou colorida e o brilho se refletia nos rostos deles, dali conseguiam vê-los muito bem.

Tem: - Vamos, acho que a reunião que Tsunade falou deve estar acontecendo. -- Ela se levantou e arrumou o kimono.

Shi: - Se já não aconteceu. -- Também se levantando.

Temari começou a andar em direção ao Festival, mas Shikamaru segurou seu pulso de novo.

Shi: - Eu não vou deixar que façam isso.

Tem: -- Ela se virou, era estranho, mas havia determinação nos olhos de Shikamaru, algo que ela não se lembrava de ter visto, pelo menos não naquela intensidade. -- Por que?? Por que se importa tanto??

Shi: - Por que... -- silêncio. -- Por que eu te amo Temari.

Uma leve surpresa passou pelos olhos dela, não que ela não desconfiasse, mas não é sempre que se recebe uma declaração assim, ainda mais da pessoa que você ama...

Tem: - ... Se é verdade... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é. Onegai.

Assim ela se separou dele, Shikamaru a viu se afastar... Não conseguia pensar em plano algum então simplesmente a seguiu. Ele preferia enfrentar todos os membros da Akatsuki a vê-la assim, partindo sem olhar para trás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji e Tenten realmente perderam a noção do tempo. A batida acelerada de seus corações e suas respirações estavam mescladas, mas nem sequer notaram, continuavam naquela mesma posição.

Nej: - Gomen.

Ten: - Pelo que??

Nej: - ...

Ten: - Se quiser realmente me machucar é só finir que nada aconteceu.

Um raro meio sorriso se formou no rosto do Hyuuga era até estranho, mas Tenten podia se acostumar com aquilo não??

??: - Etoo.

Quase que imeditamente Neji saiu de cima da garota e se sentou ao seu lado e na frente deles estava o mensageiro de Tsunade que estava levemente corado por ter atrapalhado aquele momento...

Gar: - Desculpem, mas Tsunade-sama pediu para que entregasse uma mensagem. Acontecerá uma homenagem no centro da Vila a meia-noite e ela pediu que vocês estivessem ali.

Nej: - Tudo bem.

Gar: - Ja ne. -- Coitado, o garoto estava muito sem-graça e não era para menos. Rapidamente desapareceu no Festivel deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ten: - Homenagem?? Que estranho.

Nej: - Concordo. -- Ele fitou a Lua. -- Acho melhor irmos então, são quase meia-noite.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou depois, a situação ficou um pouco estranha, mas Neji soube lidar com aquilo bem. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e ele não soltou a dela mesmo quando já estava de pé. Tenten ficou ao seu lado e com uma sincronia quase ensaiada entrelaçaram os dedos.

Ten: - Tem certeza??

Nej: - Do que??

Ten: - Sei lá pode estragar sua reputação.

Nej: - Ts que bobagem. -- Carinhoso ele se abaixou e deu um selinho nela.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uma multidão se aglomerava no centro do festival onde Tsunade montou um grande prédio de madeira alto parecido com um templo. Muito impressionante que ostentava o símbolo da Vila de Konoha e que com certeza não estava ali de manhã.

Ino: - De onde Tsunade tirou esse prédio??

??: - Construções Yamato.

Gaara, Matsuri, Sai e Ino se viraram para ver Yamato, novo capitão do time 7, se aproximar ao lado de Naruto e Hinata. Alto, cabelo castanho e arrepiado, rosto de expressões difíceis de serem lidas, mas bondoso. Olhos grandes e negros assustadores na opinião do Uzumaki, mas acima de tudo um homem misterioso por poder usar os poderes do primeiro Hokage. Mas ao invés do uniforme costumeiro estava com um kimono grafite muito elegante, ao lado dele estavam Naruto e Hinata.

Yam: - O que acharam??

Mat: - Sugoi!!! Você fez isso sozinho??

Nar: - Yamato-taichou é o melhor!!

??: - Vou fingir que isso não me machuca Naruto. -- O Uzumaki se virou e deu de cara com Kakashi que agora era o capitão do time de Shikamaru, mas ainda assim tentava manter contato com Sakura e Naruto.

Nar: - Kakashi-sensei!! Hehe sabe que eu sou um pouco exagerado.

Sai: - E vendido também.

Naruto lançou um olhar pouco amistoso para Sai, por mais que agora fossem amigos o moreno não perdia a oportunidade de provocá-lo, era normal.

Yam: - Kakashi-sempai, você não encontrou a Sakura e o Sasuke?? Só faltam os dois para serem avisados.

Kak: - Encontrei e deixei uma mensagem para eles.

Mat: - Mensagem??

Kak: - É, eles estavam... Ocupados. -- Todos fizeram uma cara interrogativa, mas era difícil acreditar que aqueles dois seriam tão... Rápidos -- Bom, vocês que já chegaram vão para dentro onde receberão instruções.

Ino: - Por que tudo isso??

Yam: - Ordens da Tsunade.

Os seis entraram pela pequena porta dos fundos que Kakashi indicou deixando os dois jounnins para trás.

Yam: - E você, não vai se trocar??

Kak: - Por que??

Yam: - O que estamos prestes a ver não acontece sempre.

Kak: - Talvez tenha razão -- Ele pareceu pensar no assunto -- Você cuida das coisas??

Yam: - Claro, mas não se atrase.

Kak: - Como poderia. -- E em uma rajada de vento o Hatake desapareceu.

??: - Eu acho que não deveria ter feito isso ele sempre se atrasa, parece que não conhesse o Kakashi.

Yamato se virou e viu Neji e Tenten sairem da multidão. Com os olhos do Hyuuga provavelmente foi fácil chegar ali. Mas o que o capitão realmente estranhou foi ver aqueles dois de mãos dadas, Tenten notou os olhos de Yamato seguirem para a mão dos dois e corou levemente. Mas o capitão apenas sorriu simpático.

Yam: - Vamos, eu vou entrar com vocês.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de um tempo precisavam de ar, mas nem por isso se separaram completamente. O Uchiha mantinha uma das mãos no rosto dela e a outra mesmo segurando o peixinho estava na cintura da garota. As mãos da Haruno agora estavam na nuca dele, os cabelos negros do Uchiha estavam mais arrepiados do que antes graça ao passeio que as mãos dela fizeram segundos antes. O Uchiha se abaixou um pouco e pousou a testa na dela, podia ouvir suas respirações se mesclando e aquilo lhe trazia uma paz assustadoramente boa.

Sas: - Sakura... Eu não tenho direito de pedir que você me perdoe.

Sak: - Eu te perdoaria mesmo se você não pedisse. -- Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro que a muito tempo não conseguia dar.

Sas: - Gomen...

Sak: - Só não me faça me arrepender, onegai.

Sas: - Nunca. -- Nisso se aproximou para beijá-la novamente.

??: -- Som de alguém limpando a garganta. -- Antes que isso demore demais.

Os dois se assustaram, mas não se separaram. Quando se viraram para ver de onde vinha o som encontraram Pakkun o cão falante invocado por Kakashi.

Sak: - Pa-Pakkun??

Pak: - Yo, Kakashi me deixou para entregar uma mensagem, Tsunade-sama quer que vocês estejam no centro do Festival antes da meia-noite para uma cerimônia.

Sak: - Kakashi-sensei estava aqui??

Pak: - Ele não quis interromper vocês. -- Sakura corou com a idéia dos comentáros que o sensei poderia falar. -- Fui. Ja ne. -- E ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sak: - Não acredito que Kakashi viu isso.

Sas: - Pakkun estava ali desde quando?? -- Os dois se encararam e Sakura riu envergonhada.

Sak: - Que situação... -- Ela olhou o relógio. -- Meu Deus são quase meia-noite. Não vamos chegar lá a tempo.

Sas: - Vem aqui. Sasuke a abraçou pelas costas, e usou um jutsu que a muito tempo havia aprendido com Kakashi, os dois sumiram em uma rajada de folhas e vento e quando Sakura reabriu os olhos já estavam na frente do prédio criado por Yamato.

Sas: - Kakashi me ensinou esse jutsu a muito tempo.

Sak: - Eu lembro, a entrada triunfal de vocês no Chunnin Shiken.

Sas: - Você prefere contar para eles?? -- Sasuke falou aquilo como se constatasse que o céu é azul, mas Sakura corou forte.

Sak: - Contar o que?? -- Ao ver o jeito que ela ficou encabulada Sasuke deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Sas: - O que você acha?? -- Ironia.

Sak: - Ah... Você quem sabe... -- Isso quer dizer que eles estavam juntos agora?? Esse deveria ser o jeito do Uchiha pedí-la em namoro então??

Sas: - Eles vão saber cedo ou tarde. -- Ele deu de ombros, mas mantinha o sorriso no rosto. O rosto da garota se iluminou e ela pulou no pescoço dele para depositar um carinhoso selinho nos lábios do namorado.

??: - Vocês já estão atrasados e ficam enrolando.

Eles se viraram e viram Kakashi se aproximando, ele usava agora um kimono cinza escuro bem trabalhado e aparentemente muito caro.

Sak: - Kakashi-sensei.

Kak: - Fico feliz por vocês dois -- Ele sorriu por trás da máscara, mas foi com pura sinceridade, finalmente seu time estava reunido novamente. -- Mas se não se apressarem vão perder a surpresa.

Sak: - Surpresa??

Kak: - Vamos, vamos. -- Ele empurrou o casal para dentro do prédio onde todos já se encontravam.

Shizune parecia apavorada e corria de um lado para o outro, quando viu os três na porta parou imediatamente e foi ao encontro deles.

Shizune: - Finalmente!! Estão tentando me matar do coração ou algo assim?? Todos os outros já estão lá em cima com a Tsunade, vão logo. -- Shizune começou a empurrar os três para a escada. -- Subam até a cobertura onegai. E por acaso vocês viram a Temari e o Shikamaru?? Se eles não chegarem logo teremos que começar sem eles.

Sak: - M-Mas... -- Ela se virou para falar alguma coisa, mas Shizune já tinha desaparecido para fazer outra coisa. -- Nossa deve ser algo realmente importante.

Os três subiram até a cobertura e encontraram todo o grupo Kakashi foi falar com Yamato e Sakura e Sasuke foram em direção ao grupo que estava em um círculo. Ino se virou para ver os dois e notou que estavam de mãos dadas.

Ino: - NÃOOO!!!

Todos se viraram para a Yamanaka e claro para onde ela estava olhando, Sakura corou, mas Sasuke mantinha o rosto inexpressivo.

Ino: - Eu subestimei vocês!! -- gotas no resto.

Sasuke e Sakura se juntaram aos outros e conversaram um pouco, os outros ninjas que se formaram com ele, Kiba, Lee, Shino... Também estavam lá. Sakura não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver Neji e Tenten juntos também e não foi muito mais discreta que a Ino, mas ninguém sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer.

??: - Bom... Acho que já podemos começar.

Eles se viraram para ver Tsunade entrar na cobertura, para surpresa geral ela estava com o chapéu de Hokage algo que ela sempre se negou a usar. Com um movimento com as mão chamou o grupo para a seguir e juntos apareceram na cobertura, uma multidão estava em baixo e dificilmente conseguiriam a atenção de todos. Mas como tudo estava preparado fogos de artifício riscaram o céu noturno e todos notaram o grupo ali parado. Assim que os fogos pararam todos pararam para ouvir o que Tsunade queria dizer...

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Reviews:_

_Neko Azumi: Ebaa alguém prefere a parte problemática XDD Que bom que voc6e gostou, principalmente do NejXTen que pra mim sempre foi e sempre será o casal mais difícil n.n Continue escrevendo reviews com sua opinião onegai!!_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Sakurinha!!! Tmb to morrendo de saudades de vc menina!!! Eu nm entro mais no msn só entro na net para escrever e ler fics, 2007 foi meio complicado se tudo der certo vou estar mais livre agora n.n então vamos nos falar mais XD Espero que goste desse capítulo também n.n_

_Uchiha Ayu: Sim!!! Quase quase se acertando ou melhor agora estão mais acertados XDD Finalmente n.n Espero que goste_

_Beatriz Evans Potter: Hee eu demorei um pokinho neh?? n.n"" mais uma que prefere o modo mais problemático XDD Esses são os casaia que eu mais gosto n.n e SakuXSasu é com certeza o principal n.n espero que goste e continue acompanhando!!_

_Neko Sombria: Que bom que está gostando!!! Eu tenho uma tendência a deixar TemXShi sempre mais problemático n.n continue acompanhando sim??_

_Hatake Gê: Mesmo?? o que bom que gostou tanto... nooossa em um dia /o/ minhas fics são compridas, mas essa está batendo records pq os capítulos estão mais longos XDD vc teve trabalho n.ncontinue acompanhando onegai!!!_

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: Sim!! Amoo a idéia do Sasuke como pai é tão kawaii n.n ah e TemXShik tem que ter um draminha nas minhas fics se não seriam perfeitos demais XP espero que continue acompanhando!!_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	16. Enfim sós

_Oiii !!! Desculpem a demora, mas tive uma estranha inspiração para escrever outra fic e acabei deixando essa um pouco de lado, mas para compensar o capítulo está bem generoso XD_

_Espero que gostem_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

_**&&&&&&&&& Enfim sós &&&&&&&&&&**_

Um silêncio estranho pairou na noite todos estranhando a presença da Hokage, mas assim que um leve murmúrio passou pela multidão Tsunade começou a falar.

Tsu: - Alguns aqui devem se lembrar bem, hoje completam 17 anos que Yondaime deu sua vida para proteger a Vila, mas esse Festival não é uma homenagem apenas a ele, mas a todos os shinobis que deram e até hoje dão suas vidas para proteger Konoha.

Tsu: - Essa é a missão de todo shinobi, mas talvez seja hora de mudar o significado dessa palavra... Nesses últimos anos aprendi o verdadeiro significado de companheirismo, a Guerra talvez tenha apagado isso dos mais velhos como eu, mas esses garotos -- Nisso indicou Naruto e os outros. -- provaram mais de uma vez que não é à toa que nos dividimos em grupos...

Tsu: - Me mostraram que às vezes o preço da vitória é alto demais e não vale a pena ser pago, que certos laços de amizade simplesmente não podem ser rompidos e que nada é impossível. Com esses ideais chegaram mais longe do que eu mesma poderia esperar e me sinto privilegiada por ter tido a oportunidade acompanhá-los, mas por isso também eu não posso mais continuar como Hokage.

Nesse instante uma agitação começou na multidão, todos tentando entender as palavras dela, como assim?? Naruto e os outros também começaram a conversar entre si, mas Tsunade logo retomou a atenção falando ainda mais alto.

Tsu: - Essa é minha decisão, quero apresentar o novo Hokage, filho do Quarto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade se virou para o Uzumaki e sorriu, tirou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça dele. O mais esperado seria que ele pulasse de alegria e gritasse ou algo do tipo, mas ao invés disso ele simplesmente não demonstrou nada, como se estivesse em choque demais para sequer reagir. Mas não era só ele, todos queriam entender não a parte do Hokage, mas filho de quem?? Tsunade voltou a falar, olhando para Naruto, mas alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem.

Tsu: - Um shinobi não deve demonstrar seus sentimentos, não importa a situação. A missão é a prioridade, e seu coração não pode mostrar uma única lágrima. A missão do Hokage é apenas uma e é constante: proteger a Vila, mas há coisas que não podemos prever, ninguém poderia saber que Minato teria um filho caso contrário sua mãe seria alvo dos nossos inimigos, ninguém acreditava que Yondaime poderia ser derrotado em um combate direto o que tornaria a família dele sua única fraqueza, então ficou em segredo. O plano era revelar assim que você nascesse, mas a Kyuubi apareceu.

Tsu: - Minato se sacrificou e lacrou a Kyuubi em você, ele provavelmente acreditava que crescendo com ela você aprenderia a controlá-la e um dia usaria seu poder para proteger a Vila.

Nar: - Mas nisso eu falhei então. -- Naruto parecia feliz, de certa forma lisonjeado, mas ainda assim confuso por saber tão de repente sobre seu passado e acima de tudo inseguro.

Tsu: - Claro que não!! Você se tornou tão forte quanto ele sem depender da Kyuubi, sei que você treinou novos jutsus e parou de usar o chakra da raposa, é disso que você precisa se orgulhar.

Nar: - Ainda assim... Sou um perigo por não controlá-la posso acabar atacando a Vila.

Sak: - Nesse caso nós vamos te ajudar, estaremos do seu lado Naruto. -- Sasuke estava com o braço sobre o ombro dela e mantinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

Nar: - Mas... -- O Uzumaki ainda estava um pouco receoso, Ino deu um leve empurrão em Hinata para que ela desse alguns passos a frente e assim a Hyuuga tocou o braço do Naruto fazendo-o se assustar e olhá-la. -- Hinata??

Hinata corou da cabeça aos pés, mas se manteve incrivelmente calma para seus padrões, agora não poderia recuar. Mas na verdade não foi necessário dizer nada apenas apertou levemente o braço dele.

Nar: - Arigatou. -- Ele sorriu carinhoso, não passou de um sussurro para garota e um olhar decidido voltou a brilhar em seu rosto. -- Nesse caso olhem bem para o novo Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

Demorou alguns instantes, mas logo a multidão começou a aplaudir. O início da mudança. Naruto colocou a mão sobre a da Hinata e a abraçou depois, os amigos aplaudiram ainda mais e acharam um milagre ela não ter desmaiado. Neji chegou a pensar em reagir, mas mal pensou nisso e recebeu um olhar reprovador da Tenten, depois disso Naruto se afastou da Hyuuga, abraçou Sakura e fez seu antigo cumprimento com o Uchiha. (o mesmo de capítulos atrás)

Nar: - Continuem a festa minna!!!

A multidão aprovou e o festival se tornou até mais animado que antes, mas ninguém notou o casal que estava entre eles, eles aplaudiam com os outros, mas não era preciso muita experiência para saber que eles não tinham motivos para comemorar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na manhã seguinte os ninjas de Suna partiram. Nos portões os ninjas de Konoha estavam ali para dizer o adeus, mas uma certa pessoa estava faltando. Temari já estava fora da Vila, enquanto Matsuri e Gaara falavam com Naruto.

Nar: - Venham nos visitar com mais freqüência.

Gaa: - Claro. -- Os dois apertaram as mãos.

Nar: - E quanto àquilo podemos dar um jeito. -- O Uzumaki deu um sorriso misterioso, mas Gaara não expressou nada.

Assim se despediram e os três tomaram seu caminho para Suna.

Mat: - Obrigada por tudo!!

Ino: - Voltem logo!!...

A Yamanaka sorriu e viu os três desaparecerem no horizonte, mas assim que isso aconteceu com passos rápidos foi em direção ao centro da Vila, os outros também se disperçaram para suas tarefas comuns. Mas Ino tinha uma missão, foi para um certo prédio onde sabia que encontraria a pessoa que estava procurando.

Ino: - Qual o seu problema Shikamaru??

Em uma parte coberta, deitado em um banco estava o Nara, estava tão preso pelo céu que nem notou a chegada da Yamanaka, mas nem o grito dela foi capaz de tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

Shi: - O que foi Ino. -- Ela se sentou ao lado dele e olhou para seu rosto, mas o Nara nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar os olhos das nuvens.

Ino: - Você sabia que a Temari acabou de voltar para Suna??

Shi: - E??

Ino: - Como assim "e"?? Você sempre vai se despedir.

Shi: - Ia por que era responsável por ela na Vila, mas ela não precisa mais disso.

Ino: - Nossa alguém já disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso?? Nem venha me dizer que era só por isso, eu te conheço!! Se não quisesse teria falado para ela se virar e teria dado as costas a muito tempo.

Shi: - Onde quer chegar?? -- O Nara se sentou e olhou para ela, mas não demonstrava qualquer interesse, sua expressão estava muito sem ânimo até para seus padrões o que deixou Ino preocupada.

Ino: - Eu notei a expressão da Temari. O que aconteceu entre vocês?? -- Ela falou com seriedade, mas o Nara voltou a se deitar.

Shi: - Nada.

Ino: - Até quando você vai tentar mentir pra mim??

Shi: - Se você não sabe, a Temari escolheu não te contar, então não sou eu que vou.

Ino: -- Suspiro. -- Tudo bem, eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito mesmo. -- A Yamanaka deixou um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto e saiu, deixando o Nara sozinho.

Shi: - Não vai adiantar mesmo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino apesar de ter sorrido estava amaldiçoando o Nara, sabia que algo estava errado e mesmo não adimitindo odiava ver o Nara com aquela expressão. Shikamaru e seus planos já a salvaram incontáveis vezes então era nessas horas que ela podia compensar... Mas como descobrir o que estava acontecendo?? Ela estava muito concentrada e só saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

??: - Ino?? Tudo bem??

Ino: - Uhm?? Hinata!! Eu nem te vi, estava tão concentrada...

Hin: - Tudo bem??

Ino: - Sim, sim. Pelo menos comigo... Você precisa de ajuda?? -- Ela estava carregando duas sacolas de compras que pareciam realmente pesadas. -- Eu te ajudo a levar isso até sua casa, preciso te perguntar uma coisinha mesmo.

Hin: - P-Perguntar?? -- A Hyuuga corou só de imaginar Ino perguntando o que aconteceu entre ela e um certo loiro.

Ino: - Relaxa não é sobre você e o Naruto. -- A Hyuuga disfarçadamente suspirou, mas isso não passou desapercebido pela Yamanaka. -- Para isso quero todos os detalhes então vamos precisar de muito mais tempo. -- risada. -- Eu queria saber se você sabe alguma coisa da Temari... Ela estava tão triste não acha??

Hin: - É verdade...

Ino: - Eu acabei de ver o Shikamaru e ele também não me parece nada bem. Você sabe de alguma coisa??

Hin: - Ah... N-Não.

Ino: - Uhmm eu vou perguntar para as outras também, ela teria contado se estivesse com problemas... Bom, se lembrar de alguma coisa não esqueça de me avisar sim??

Hin: - H-Hai, se quiser eu pergunto para Tenten, ela deve estar treinando com o Neji-nii-san.

Ino: - Tudo bem. -- Elas pararam na frente da casa dos Hyuuga e já dava para ouvir o som do treino, provavelmente os dois estavam lá.

Hin: - Obrigada pela ajuda Ino.

Ino: - Magina, se lembrar de alguma coisa me fale ok?? Estou preocupada com aqueles dois.

Hin: - Hai.

Hinata viu a amiga ir embora, mas não conseguiu conter o suspiro, sabia o que estava errado, mas não podia simplesmente contar um segredo de outra pessoa... Mas Temari estava tão mal, e Shikamaru também... Se elas não fizessem nada os dois jamais se veriam de novo e será que ela seria capaz de conviver com a culpa??

Hin: - O que eu devo fazer??

??: - Hinata?? Algum problema??

A Hyuuga gelou e lentamente se virou para encontrar Tenten e Neji saindo da casa juntos de mãos dadas.

Hin: - N-Nenhum. -- Ela começou a balançar os braços constrangida. -- Eu só ia guardar as compras. -- Assim passou pelo casal e entrou.

Ten: - Hinata!! -- Ela se virou. Ten: - Você não vai com agente??

Hin: - Aonde??

Ten: "Não acredito que a Ino esqueceu"

Ten: - Vem com a gente, vamos tomar um sorvete.

Hin: - M-Mas... -- Ela corou e Tenten riu baixo do constrangimento da amiga. --

Ten: - Vamos, eu chamei a Sakura também.

Hin: - Mas eu tenho que guardar as coisas.

Ten: - Eu te ajudo, depois vamos.

Hin: - Tudo bem então.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino: - Então a Temari te falou alguma coisa sobre o Shikamaru??

Sak: - Não, ela sempre negou tudo.

Ino: - Algo aconteceu entre os dois e eu vou descobrir.

Não haveria missões naquele dia então a rua estava um pouco cheia, as duas amigas se encontrarm por acaso e mais uma vez Ino estava perguntando.

Ino: - Para onde você está indo??

Sak: - Você esqueceu??

Ino: - Do que??

Sak: - Eu te falei no fim da festa ontem, chamamos todos para tomar um sorvete e comemorar o fato do Naruto ser Hokage.

Ino: - Falou?? Eu juro que não lembro... Quando foi isso??

Sak: - Nos três segundos que você e o Sai se soltaram pra respirar.

Ino: - Ah!!-- cara de quem lembrou.-- Não, não lembro.

Sak: - Não importa. -- Ino pegou um pergaminho. -- Não precisa, eu sabia que vocês dois iam esquecer, por isso pedi pro Juugo chamar o Sai.

Ino: - Testuda, como sempre pensando em tudo... Mas falando no Juugo você falou pra ele??

Sak: - Do que??

Ino: - Como "do que", será que eu tenho que explicar tudo?? Voc6e era mais inteligente na academia. Que você e o Sasuke estão juntos.

Sak: - Não precisei. Encontramos o Juugo no fim do Festival, ele estava ajudando Tsunade a organizar tudo.

Ino: - E??

Sak: - E o que??

Ino: - E como ele reagiu??

Sak: - Normal, ficou feliz por mim e fez uma leve ameaça pro Sasuke-kun.-- Realmente nomal. -.-""

Ino: - Se o Sasuke fizer alguma coisa com você dessa vez ele vai estar em uma encrenca daquelas.

Sak: - É verdade, mas isso não vai acontecer. -- Sakura sorriu e olhou sonhadora para o céu. Ino abraçou a amiga de repente o que deixou a Haruno sem ação.

Sak: - Ino??

Ino: - Como é bom te ver assim Testuda!!!

Sak: - Assim como??

Ino: - Feliz. Achei que nunca mais veria isso, mas existe esperança nos seus olhos... Estou tão feliz por você!!

Sak: - Eu estava em uma situação tão péssima assim??

Ino: - Você nem imagina. Pode não ter notado, mas qualquer um, até mesmo o Juugo e o Sai que nem te conheciam quando o Sasuke estava aqui, sabem que ele é sua razão de viver.

Sak: - Pior é que é verdade... -- Ela poderia viver sem ele claro, mas com certeza não seria a mesma... As duas continuaram conversando até chegarem na sorveteria, na porta Juugo, Sai, Sasuke e Naruto estavam esperando ou melhor discutindo.

Ino: - Vocês nunca vão crescer?? -- Os garotos se viraram para as recém-chegadas e só de ver o olhar maligno que Ino lhe lançou Naruto soltou a gola da blusa do Sai.

Sak: - Os outros ainda não chegaram?? -- As duas foram até seus respectivos namorados e os abraçaram.

Juu: - Eu não consegui falar nem com o Shino nem com o Kiba, o Lee foi para um treino especial e o Chouji falou agora pouco que precisava falar com o Shikamaru então não vem.

Sak: - Nossa ele está tão mal assim?? Pro Chouji trocar sorvete por uma conversa o caso é sério.

Ino: - Você não faz idéia, coitado do Shikamaru.

Nar: - Não se preocupem, vamos dar um jeito.

Ino: - Você sabe o que aconteceu?? -- Ela literalmente grudou no pescoço do Uzumaki. -- Como?? Como o Naruto sabe e eu não?? -- Algumas sacudidas no loiro.

Nar: - Lamento, mas não posso falar.

Ino/Sak: - Tem certeza?? -- As duas com aquela expressão doce de alguém que poderia trabalhar para o Demo.

Nar: - M-Mas...

Sas: - Yurusutonkatchi. -- Suspiro.

Sai: - Tinha mesmo que abrir a boca, mas é um seqüelado.

Minutos depois todos chegaram e Sakura e Ino pressionaram o Uzumaki a falar. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa redonda, cada um com seu sorvete e atento ao que o Uzumaki iria contar.

Nar: - A Temari vai se casar. -- interrupção para as interjeições de surpresa. -- Por que o Conselho de Suna a prometeu em casamento para o filho do senhor feudal do país do trovão.

Ino: - Não acredito!!! E a Temari concordou?? Como o Gaara pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a irmã??

Nar: - Não é culpa deles, o Conselho decidiu isso, mas bolamos um plano. Um mês antes do casamento Temari será levada de Suna até seu novo lar, mas para chegar até seu destino precisam passar pelo país do Fogo então fica bem mais fácil para nós fazermos a escolta e Gaara vai pedir os melhores ninjas na missão.

Ten: - Mas até ai, não podemos simplesmente trazer a Temari para Konoha, isso seria seqüestro e abalaria as relações com Suna.

Nar: - Está tudo resolvido, não se preocupem.

Sak: - E quando será o casamento??

Nar: - Daqui a 6 meses quando ela e o noivo fizerem 18.

Ino: - Então temos tempo para bolar alguma coisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de muita conversa começou a ficar tarde e todos foram para casa. Sasuke e Sakura andavam calmamente de mãos dadas e chamavam atenção das que lembravam do Uchiha e ainda o achavam lindo e daqueles que conheciam apenas a famosa médica nin.

Sak: - Já está escurecendo... Você quer jantar em casa??

Sas: - E seus pais??

Sak: - Na verdade eles se mudaram para Suna a alguns anos, estou morando sozinha agora. Seria bom ter companhia. -- Sorriso.

Sas: - Já que é assim... -- Sasuke deixou que um meio sorriso enfeitasse seu rosto e os dois foram para casa da Haruno.

Uma casa modesta, ideal para uma solteira afinal ela teria sérias dificuldades em manter tudo limpo se fosse grande demais. Armários de cores neutras, bem decorado, um sofá grande na sala para receber amigos, sem sala de jantar, cozinha, quarto e um banheiro.

Sak: - Pode ficar a vontade, vou ver o que tenho na cozinha. -- Assim a garota despareceu por uma porta.

Sasuke foi até a sala e ficou olhando as fotos em cima do armário, algumas eram da família Haruno, havia a antiga foto do time 7 e fotos dos outros ninjas que se formaram com eles, provavelmente na época em que esteve fora. Era estranho olhar a felicidade naquelas fotografias e imaginar que enquanto isso ele estava treinando com Orochimaru. E pior o fez imaginar se tinha feito a escolha certa. Mas por outro lado não conseguia se arrepender, afinal matar Itachi foi o que sempre quis e finalmente conseguiu... Falando no Itachi...

Ita: "Nosso clã estava morto muito antes daquela noite." Será que era verdade?? Bem que gostaria de saber mais sobre seu próprio passado.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun?? Tudo bem?? -- Ele sentiu o leve toque da garota em seu braço.

Sas: - Uhm?? Desculpe, acabei preso em pensamentos.

Sak: - Bom... é que eu acabei de descobrir que não tenho muita coisa. -- Ela sorriu sem graça. -- Esqueci de ir ao mercado.

Sas: - Vamos jantar fora então.

Sak: - É o jeito. Mas se importa se eu tomar um banho antes??

Sas: - Não. -- Ele se virou para ficar de frente para ela. Sakura sorriu ao sentir a mão dele tocar levemente seu rosto, com uma ternura que até ela duvidava que o Uchiha poderia demonstrar e tomou os lábios da namorada em um beijo doce e profundo.

Sakura lentamente passou os braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha e sentiu a outra mão dele em sua cintura levemente encostar mais seus corpos, mas nem teve consciência disso. As mãos da Haruno começaram a passear pelos sedosos cabelos do moreno e a junção de sentimentos e sentidos embriagou os dois, Sakura deu alguns passos para trás e deitou no sofá com o Uchiha sobre si. Sasuke passou a mão pela coxa da Haruno causando uma série de arrepios, que apenas eram aumentados pelos beijos que depositava na pele fina do pescoço dela. Mas os dois sabiam que teriam que se separar e assim pararam ofegantes.

Sas: - Desculpe... -- Sakura achou tão fofo a forma como ele se desculpou, estava corado e como se estivesse constrangido desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundos, por isso Sakura abriu um sorriso. -- Por que está rindo??

Sak: - Você é tão lindo Sasuke-kun, até constrangido.

Sas: - Engraçadinha.

Sak: - Eu já disse milhares de vezes, mas... Eu te amo.

Sas: - Pode repetir o quanto quiser... Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, mas muito mais rápido.

Sas: - Eu também te amo. -- Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. -- Vamos jantar??

Sak: - Você deve estar com muita fome. -- Ela sorriu brincalhona, mas sabia que o Uchiha não tinha tomado nada na sorveteria e ela própria também estava começando a ficar com fome.

Sas: - Você não faz idéia.

Sak: - Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e podemos ir. -- Ela depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele e lentamente o afastou.

Sas: - Mas que fique registrado que não acabamos. -- Sakura mostrou a língua como uma criança e sorriu antes de deixá-lo.

Sakura sumiu no corredor, tomou seu banho e minutos depois estava de volta com um vestido vermelho bem simples, mas que caía muito bem em seu corpo. Assim que a viu o Uchiha se levantou e juntos saíram. Dessa vez o brilho da Lua começava a despontar no céu e eles diminuíram o passo para aproveitar a noite, não muito fria ou quente, com uma brisa suave e mais do que isso com uma boa companhia. Até que na frente deles Naruto e Hinata passaram ao longe andando juntos.

Sas: - Aquele não é...

Sak: - Não acredito!! Naruto e a Hinata!! -- Mas a Haruno gritou um pouco alto e Naruto começou a procurar de onde a voz veio para evitar ser vista Sakura puxou o Uchiha e se esconderam na margem da floresta.

Sas: - O que está fazendo??

Sak: - Não quero que eles nos vejam.

Sas: - Por que??

Sak: - A Hinata vai ficar envergonhada demais e não vai conseguir falar com o Naruto.

Sas: - E por que iria querer falar com o Naruto??

Sak: - Ela é apaixonada por ele desde os tempos de academia.

Sas: - Tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar

Sak: - Ela é tímida. -- Ela olhou para ver os dois que agora estavam de costas. -- Vamos. Onde será que vão?? Eu não quero acabar indo no mesmo restaurante que eles.

Sas: - Com a criatividade do Naruto?? -- Sakura riu e eles foram jantar, o único restaurante em que não poderiam ir era o Ichiraku, mas até ai sem problemas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algumas horas depois... Naruto e Hinata mais uma vez estavam na rua depois de terem jantado no Ichiraku, Hinata estava mais à vontade, passar um tempo apenas com o loiro foi bom, Naruto contou de suas aventuras da época de treinamento com Jiraya e fazia a Hyuuga rir com freqüência. Da parte dele Naruto descobriu o quanto gostava de ver aquela garota rir. Naruto a levaria para casa, mas antes pediu que ela fosse com ele. Hinata não sabia exatamente onde estava indo, mas o seguiu sem perguntar até que chegaram ao parquinho de Konoha e o Uzumaki sentou em um dos balanços.

Hin: - Naruto-kun?? Por que me trouxe aqui??

Nar: - Eu estava aqui pensando ontem à noite e lembrei da primeira vez que te vi. Eu estava exatamente aqui e você passou com seu pai naquela rua... Parecia que queria muito vir e brincar com as outras crianças. -- Hinata se sentou no balanço ao lado do Uzumaki.

Hin: - Mas ele nunca deixou. -- Ela também se lembrava daquele dia, quando passou com seu pai lançou um olhar carregado de inveja e tristeza para as crianças que estavam ali, mas só encontrou um par de olhos azuis marejados e com uma tristeza profunda maior que a sua.

Ela se perguntou o por quê daquele garoto ser tão infeliz mesmo podendo brincar no parque e mais tarde ela descobriu... Ninguém deixava seus filhos brincarem com ele e mesmo tendo a liberdade de uma vida sem pais sofria com o preconceito constante... Eles eram diferentes em tantos aspectos que no fim acabavam iguais.

Nar: - Mas agora você pode não é??

Hinata o olhou confusa e viu Naruto sair do balanço, ir atrás dela e começou a empurrá-la devagar. A Hyuuga fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa noturna e aproveitar aquela sensação de quase voar, enquanto o Uzumaki sentia o leve perfume de ameixas brancas que o cabelo dela exalava a cada balanço. Assim ficaram quase cinco minutos...

Nar: - Né Hinata-chan... -- Ele continuou a balançá-la, Hinata abriu os olhos e estranhou o fato da voz dele mal passar de um fio. -- Eu não sei como dizer isso, nunca fui muito bom com palavras...

Naruto tinha treinado tanto e agora as palavras simplesmente sumiram, em sua mente estava amaldiçoando aquela sensação. Será que era tão difícil assim?? Ele sempre disse que amava a Haruno, gritava para os quatro ventos e isso era tão fácil... Hinata gelou com o caminho que a conversa iria tomar, mas tentava a todo custo se manter calma.

Nar: - Eu pensei muito no que Tsunade falou sobre ser um Hokage, estarei arriscando a vida das pessoas que se envolverem comigo e lembrei do medo que senti de te perder, foi algo... Que eu não quero sentir nunca mais, não quero arriscar sua vida Hinata-chan.

Hin: - E-Eu sei me cuidar Naruto-kun. N-Não m-me i-importo, por que...

Naruto fez uma cara interrogativa, esperando a continuação que ainda demorou um longo tempo, mas estava disposto a esperar até que a Hyuuga juntasse coragem.

Hin: - Por que... -- Ela poderia dizer "eu gosto de você", mas Sakura já tinha conversado com ela sobre isso e com razão a Haruno alertou que se ela não fosse bem clara Naruto confundiria o amor dela com amizade. Mas dizer as outras três palavras era complicado demais... -- E-Eu... Eu te amo. Ela falou rápido e Naruto se questionou se tinha ouvido certo, mas não faria a garota repetir ela parecia incrivelmente sem-graça.

Nar: - Hinata... -- Ele ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Hinata saiu do balanço e riu em um misto de nervosismo e constrangimento.

Hin: - E-Eu sei que v-você gosta da Sakura-chan, m-mas precisava dizer isso.

A Hyuuga começou a correr noite a fora, mas o Uzumaki, depois de alguns segundos em transe, usou um jutsu e parou na frente dela, mas como a garota estava correndo de olhos fechados e se assustou ao bater no peito dele. Hinata perdeu o equilíbrio e teria caído se Naruto não tivesse segurado sua mão e instintivamente trouxe o corpo dela perto ao seu.

Nar: - Por que você sempre foge?? -- A voz do Uzumaki soou como uma bronca leve, mas no fundo ele até que se divertiu por ter acabado de descobrir o motivo dos desmaios da Hyuuga e mais ainda por imaginar como nunca tinha imaginado que ela gostava dele. Hinata tentou a todo custo não desmaiar, mas foi uma tarefa muito difícil.

Nar: - Você não me deixou terminar... Eu lembrei do que senti naquele dia enquanto pensava, acabei descobrindo que amo a Sakura-chan como uma irmã e que te amo de uma forma diferente... Eu prometo que sempre vou te proteger e se você realmente não se importa em ficar do meu lado apesar de tudo. -- nisso ele incluía problemas resultantes da Kyuubi e de ser Hokage. Nessa parte ele corou e abaixou a cabeça evitando olhá-la nos olhos-- Quer namorar comigo??

Naruto estava falando sério algo realmente raro, mas quando fez a pergunta ele sorriu, coçou a cabeça, juntou coragem para olhá-la meio que de esguelha. Hinata estava muito corada, timidamente sorriu, levantou os olhos para olhá-lo e com um leve e quase imperseptível movimento com a cabeça deu a resposta que o Uzumaki mais desejava.

O primeiro impulso do Naruto foi gritar, mas ele tinha noção do quanto isso iria asustar a garota, então se conteve, hesitante abaixou alguns centímetros enquanto Hinata levantou o rosto para preencher a distância que faltava para seus lábios se encontrarem, um beijo tímido, mas que tinha um significado gigantesco para os dois. Quando se está amando fazemos coisas que nunca sonharíamos antes, por que sabemos que teremos alguém do nosso lado pronto a ajudar... E quem diria?? Hinata se declarando sem desmaiar e Naruto sério e ao mesmo tempo sem-graça.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews eu não vou responder por que estou sem tempo, mas obrigada mesmo para quem mandou e onegai continuem escrevendo para mim n.n_

_Ah! Mas alguém acertou direitinho o que Tsunade diria XD mtuu observadora _

**_Sary-chann_**


	17. Quando tudo parecia bem

_Oiiii!!! Eu ia postar dois dias atrás, mas o Fanfiction não estava muito cooperativo comigo -.-_

_Desculpem a demora, mas na verdade eu queria terminar a fic primeiro e na verdade terminei, como recompensa esse será um **capítulo-duplo** com direito a música e tudo... n.n_

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&& Quando tudo parecia bem &&&&&&&_**

Depois disso alguns meses se passaram em plena paz ou pelo menos quase. Tsunade não seria maluca de deixar Naruto como Hokage pleno, por isso estava decidida a ajudá-lo o que estava se provando um desafio maior que o esperado.

Nar: - Ahhh!!! Que tédio!!! Como você agüentava ficar trancada aqui o dia todo?? -- O Uzumaki estava sentado na cadeira do Hokage e mal dava para vê-lo atrás da pilha de documentos.

Tsu: - Tédio?? Naruto você conseguiu acumular mais trabalho do que eu nos meus piores dias!! Até eu achava isso impossível.

Tsunade estava sentada na frente dele em uma cadeira improvisada por que o limite de acúmulo de relatórios estava acima até do que ela permitia e agora ajudava o Uzumaki.

Nar: - Quando vou sair em uma missão??

Tsu: - Ser Hokage significa estar perto da Vila 24 horas por dia, 365 dias por ano, o que acha?? Missões estão fora de cogitação.

Nar: - Eu não acredito... -- Naruto se jogou em cima da mesa e Tsunade quase teve um ataque.

Tsu: - NARUTO!!! Você já está atrasado e ainda quer dormir!!! -- Ela socou a mesa quebrando-a em dois. -- Não acredito.

As pilhas de relatórios caíram e folhas voaram por toda sala.

??: - Na- --Shizune abriu a porta, mas assim que viu aquela cena congelou.

Tsu: - Shizune!! -- Tsunade estava prestes a pedir ajuda a pupila, mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita Shizune saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Nar: - Você foi abandonada Tsunade-baachan. -- Naruto falou em um tom brincalhão e quase de gozação.

Tsu: - EU!?!? --Tsunade que estava olhando desolada para porta se virou furiosa para o Uzumaki e literalmente voou no pescoço dele. -- Onde eu estava com a cabeça?? Você é pior do que eu nem a Shizune é capaz de agüentar.

Essa era uma cena comum, mesmo aquelas horas da manhã, oito e meia para ser mais exato.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ignorando a gritaria da sala do Hokage uma garota começava a abrir os olhos graças aos raios do Sol que batiam direto neles, ela os coçou depois se espreguiçou tomando o cuidado para não exagerar e acordar a pessoa ao seu lado que ainda dormia em um sono pesado. Lentamente se sentou na cama e parou para observar o rosto sonolento do rapaz ao seu lado e não conteve o sorriso. Com cuidado tirou uma mecha do negro cabelo dele que estava caindo sobre seus olhos fechados. Ela se apoiou na cama para se levantar, mas sem aviso algum se sentiu ser virada e deitada de volta para cama.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun, você quase me mata do coração. -- Sasuke estava por cima dela e parecia achar divertido a expressão de susto da garota.

Sas: - E você achou que podia simplesmente ir embora?? -- Ele deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto, mas não era o meio sorriso de antes, aquele arrogante e convencido, mas bem mais charmoso e divertido capaz de fazer Sakura achar o Uchiha ainda mais lindo algo que ela achava impossível.

Sasuke se abaixou levemente e tomou os lábios da garota em um beijo longo, os dedos finos da Haruno passaram por cada músculo do peito dele que agora eram mais do que conhecidos.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun eu preciso trabalhar. -- Ela deu um último selinho no namorado e se levantou da cama.

Sas: - Tsunade nem vai notar sua falta, ela deve estar tentando matar o Naruto na sala dele. -- O Uchiha apenas observava a garota que procurava suas roupas pelo quarto.

Sak: - Por isso mesmo agora que a Tsunade está mais do que nunca presa na sala do Hokage eu sou a encarregada do hospital, além disso preciso passar em casa e trocar de roupa e você não tem uma missão hoje??

Sas: - Tenho, mas o Kakashi sempre chega atrasado, o Sai também e o Juugo sabe disso então não chega cedo.

Sak: - Sai sempre chega no horário. -- A voz veio de baixo da cama onde Sakura estava procurando seu sapato a última peça.

Sas: - Não o que está no meu time, Ino deve ter algo a ver com isso. -- A cabeça da Haruno apareceu na cama com uma expressão interrogativa. -- Vamos passar uns três dias fora acho que eles tiram o atraso.

Sak: - Aqueles dois já viraram um... Mas três dias?? Vocês nunca passam tanto tempo fora. -- Sasuke encontrou seu shorts e o recolocou.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou. Sakura tinha razão eles nunca ficavam mais de dois dias fora, eram com certeza o time mais eficiente, quase não tinha graça. Juugo uma das experiências de Orochimaru, Sasuke que foi treinado pelo sannin e depois o matou, Sai treinado pela Anbu raiz e Kakashi, o famoso copy-ninja treinado pelo Yondaime. Sakura por último pegou sua bolsa e foi até o Uchiha.

Sak: - Tome cuidado certo??

Sas: - Não se preocupe. -- os dois se beijaram novamente e a Haruno saiu do quarto, Sasuke foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, mas ouviu a campainha tocar.

Correu para atender a porta, mas da escada viu que Sakura já a estava abrindo. Eles estavam na casa do Uchiha, mas a Haruno deixou a pessoa entrar, era uma garota que tinha a altura dela, praticamente o mesmo porte físico e em um primeiro momento poderiam até ser confundidas como primas, tinha longos cabelos negros que estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, olhos também negros e pele bem clara. Ela usava uma camisa branca um pouco larga com alguns detalhes em azul, um sapato ninja e um shorts preto mais agarrado.

Sasuke foi até a sala encontrar as duas, mas assim que o viu Sakura se levantou, se desculpou por ter que ir e saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Sasuke notou que a Haruno agiu estranho, mas não soube dizer o por quê, por alguns instantes ficou observando a porta pela qual a garota saiu procurando uma resposta.

??: - Desculpe se incomodei vocês. -- A garota tirou o Uchiha de seus pensamentos.

Sas: - Não importa, mas quem é você??

??: - Meu nome é Yuki, Uchiha Yuki.

Sas: - Uchiha??

Yuk: - Hai, minha mãe estava fora da Vila quando aconteceu o massacre... Depois ela ficou com medo de voltar, eu nem sabia que era uma Uchiha, mas ela me contou antes de morrer, por isso voltei.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, mas estava sentindo um estranho medo percorrer sua espinha e isso o estava deixando confuso, principalmente por que ele nunca sentia medo, quanto mais de uma garota. Mas o que o tempo lhe ensinou foi que seus instintos nunca estavam errados e aquilo era um grito que algo muito errado estava prestes a acontecer. Depois de um estranho momento de silêncio.

Sas: - Precisamo ir para sala do Hokage para te apresentar, você pretende ficar??

Yuk: - Sim.

Yuki sorriu e Sasuke notou o quanto ela era parecida com a Sakura, até no jeito de sorrir, mas isso apenas tornava as coisas mais estranhas.

Sas: - Eu só vou me arrumar e podemos ir.

Yuk: - Tudo bem.

Sasuke voltou para o quarto e depois os dois saíram, Yuki estava um pouco corada, provavelmente admirada com a beleza do Uchiha como acontecia com a maioria das garotas ainda, mas o mesmo se encontrava muito distante para notar ou se dar o trabalho de se perturbar com isso e eles ficaram em silêncio durante quase todo caminho. A mente de Sasuke estava literalmente vagando a esmo, por um lado estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém do clã, mas por outro...

Será que fazia diferença?? Ser ou não ser, pertencer ou não pertencer a um clã... Será que um nome deveria determinar a forma como você vive?? Era a primeira vez que pensava no assunto, simplesmente por que como sabia que era o único não fazia sentido nenhum se perguntar esse tipo de coisa, mas agora mesmo que fosse apenas aquela garota ele não estava mais sozinho. Mas será que estava sozinho antes dela chegar?? Ele estava unido a ela pelo nome e de certa forma o futuro deles também estaria ligado, o estranho foi que esse pensamento causou um mal-estar nele inacreditável. Esse tipo de pergunta povoou a mente dele até chegarem a frente da sala do Hokage e Sasuke bateu na porta.

Nar: - Pode entrar.

Sas: - Dobe. -- Sasuke entrou, mas só conseguia ver a ponta dos cabelos loiros do amigo por trás das pilhas de documentos. -- Essa garota chegou hoje em Konoha.

Naruto saiu de trás da mesa para conseguir falar com os dois e se apoiou na mesa.

Nar: - Quem é você??

Yuk: - Yuki, Uchiha Yuki.

Nar: - Uchiha?? Naruto olhou de um para o outro, surpreso com a notícia.

Na verdade Sasuke e a garota poderiam ser confundido com irmãos, as semelhanças eram inegáveis. Depois da surpresa o Uzumaki deixou que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto.

Nar: - Yuki você quer ficar em Konoha??

Yuk: - Sim, se puder.

Nar: - Acho que não tem problema, afinal o clã Uchiha é originário de Konoha, mas só para termos certeza você pode usar o Sharingan??

Yuk: - Sharingan??

Sas: - Isso. -- Sasuke a olhou com o Sharingan ativado.

Yuk: - Ah isso!! Sim posso. -- Yuki ativou o seu sharingan e os dois puderam notar que estava no nível três algo impressionante.

Nar: - Ótimo, você tem treinamento ninja??

Yuk: - Minha mãe me treinou.

Nar: - Estou precisando de mais ninjas. -- As missões estavam se acumulando assustadoramente. -- Então... Kakashi, você pode avaliá-la pra mim??

Kakashi apareceu de uma nuvem de fumaça no centro da sala.

Kak: - Agora??

Nar: - Isso, podem ir já, a sua missão encaminharei a outro time.

Kak: - Hai. Vamos?? -- Kakashi se virou para garota que sorriu e foi atrás dele, Sasuke ia seguí-los.

Nar: - Teme, eu quero falar com você ainda.

Sas: - O que?? -- Ele voltou e a porta fechou atrás dele.

Nar: - Então isso significa que você não é mais o último.

Sas: - Pelo visto.

Nar: - Mas... Acho melhor você conversar com a Sakura-chan. Por acaso ela viu a Yuki??

Sas: - Viu, mas o que a Sakura tem a ver com isso??

Nar: - Como assim o que?? Você pretende reconstruir o clã não é?? E se a Yuki é uma Uchiha... Ela deve ter imaginado que você iria preferir uma Uchiha como esposa.

Sas: - Que absurdo. -- Naruto estava com a cara de alguém que tinha certeza do que estava falando. -- Você viu a Sakura hoje??

Nar: - Ela passou a uma hora e pediu uma missão, eu não queria deixar que ela fosse, mas ela insistiu muito. E o grupo já saiu.

Sas: - Kuso, por que não disse antes Dobe?! Quando eles voltam?? -- Sasuke sentiu um arrepio passar pela sua espinha, seus instintos nunca estavam errados.

Nar: - É a missão de escolta, não tem prazo. -- Em uma situação normal o Uzumaki estaria se divertindo ao ver o Uchiha naquele misto de raiva, pânico e incompreenção, mas estava preocupado também.

Quando Sakura entrou na sala dele naquela manhã notou que a garota estava com os olhos levemente marejados, mas a Haruno apenas disse que não tinha dormido direito, depois praticamente implorou para sair em uma missão e o pior ele concordou por que achou que ela e o Uchiha tinham brigado.

Sas: - Não tem prazo?? Quem foi??

Nar: - Sakura partiu primeiro com Yamato, eles foram para Suna encontrar a comitiva no meio do caminho, mas vão passar perto daqui em quatro dias e eu vou mandar um segundo grupo, Juugo e Shikamaru.

Sas: - Quatro dias??

Nar: - Suna fica a três daqui o que você queria?? -- Sasuke bufou nervoso e bagunçou os cabelos.

Até ele estava surpreso com o que estava sentindo, a muito tempo não sentia aquele tipo de desespero, e internamente se martirizava... Que tipo de coisa não estava passando pela cabeça da Sakura?? E mais uma vez por causa dele a Haruno estava sofrendo. E o engraçado?? Não dava a mínima para o que o Uzumaki pensaria dele, não estava se importando com sua reputação ou com o nome de seu clã, apenas estava preocupado com o sofrimento de uma certa garota de cabelos rosados... Em outros tempos ele diria... Patético.

Sas: - Por que não falou antes Dobe??

Nar: - Como eu ia saber?? E você deveria saber que a Sakura ia pensar isso.

Sas: - Por que ela fugiu desse jeito??

??: - Ela não está pronta para ouvir que você escolheu seu clã a ela, ela deve acreditar que perdeu, por isso fugiu.

Tsunade entrou na sala com um documento na mão. Não ouviu a conversa, mas assim que ouviu a voz dos dois imaginou que esse era o tema.

Nar: - Como você sabe de tudo isso??

Tsu: - Eu conheço a Sakura e conversei com as sentinelas de manhã por isso sei da Yuki, isso vai trazer muita dor de cabeça.

Sasuke não disse mais nada e saiu pisando forte, deixando Naruto e Tsunade para trás.

Tsu: - Ele mudou.

Nar: - A Sakura-chan o mudou.

Alguns meses atrás se Yuki tivesse aparecido provavelmente o Uchiha ficaria na dúvida entre seu dever com seu clã e a Haruno, mas pelo que parecia essa dúvida não existia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke voltou para sua casa, mas estava assustado com a própria situação, era realmenta patético o que estava sentindo. Medo de perder uma pessoa que ama, justo ele que nunca mais queria sentir isso e um dia até chegou a pensar que estava livre desse sentimento por que não se importava com ninguém. Mas sabe o que ele pensou nessa hora?? Que Sakura diria que aquilo apenas o tornava humano. Patético.

O Uchiha se jogou na cama onde ainda podia sentir o leve perfume de cerejeiras, fechou os olhos e apenas rezou para que Sakura estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse. Não é patético depender tanto de uma pessoa?? Mas será que é tão errado assim querer ser feliz??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Espero que gostem, mas são dois capítulos!! Por isso esse está mais curtinho..._

_Deixem reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!_

**_Sary-chann_**


	18. Here by me

_Oiiii!!!!!! Lembrando que essa última atualização foi de um **capítulo-duplo** então leiam o anterior antes n.n_

_Estava com vontade de fazer uma songfic então fice nesse capítulo como bônus pela paciência com minhas demoras._

_Agora um pouco de música XDD quem estiver interessado ela é linda ouçam quando estiverem lendo o resto da fic eu aconselho ela é sobre SakuXSasu e TemXShik "Here by me" do 3 Doors Down_ _deve ter no youtube_.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&& Here by me &&&&&&&&_**

Aquele sentimento horrível de não ter a pessoa que se ama ao seu lado já era insuportável, mas pior era ter que vê-la partir sabendo que ela o fazia contra vontade, com o coração partido e lágrimas invisíveis. Saber que por mais que quisesse não poderia alcançá-la ou pedir que voltasse. Saber que a felicidade estava tão distante, por que estavam separados e pior, só naquele momento se dar conta do que realmente sentia.

**_I hope you're doing fine out there without me_**

_Espero que esteja bem se dando bem lá fora sem mim_

_**'Cause I'm not doing so good without you**_

_Por que eu não estou me dando tão bem sem você_

_**The things I thought you'd never know about me**_

_As coisas que eu pensei que você nunca entenderia_

_**Were the things I guess you always understood**_

_Eram aquelas que eu acho que você sempre entendeu_

Sasuke estava inconformado como aquele medo estava se espalhando dentro de si e diante disso milhares de coisas passaram por sua mente, mas algo que ainda o intrigava era a atitude da Haruno. Se Yuki tivesse chegado meses antes ele ficaria em uma séria dúvida entre as duas, por que seu clã ainda era uma prioridade e o mais impressionante Sakura o entenderia. Entenderia sua dúvida algo que nem ele conseguia entender...

Se Sasuke fosse escolher Yuki ao invés da Haruno não só entenderia como se afastaria para que ele não se sentisse culpado por trocá-la de uma forma tão repentina, e ele ainda ficaria na dúvida?? Nessa hora agradeceu a Deus por Yuki só aparecer agora, mais um pouco e ele poderia ter feito o pior erro de sua vida, que aliás não eram poucos.

_**So how could I have been so blind for all these years**_

_Então como pude ser tão cego por todos esses anos_

_**Yeah I only see the truth through all this fear living without you**_

_Sim apenas vejo a verdade através de todo esse medo de viver sem você_

Mas alguém cujo desespero e dor superavam de longe o do Uchiha era Shikamaru, e todos sabiam disso, o Nara voltou a fumar e estava mais quieto que o normal. Estava estranhamente mais aplicado em missões e ficava cada vez menos tempo olhando as nuvens. Por que toda vez que fazia isso se lembrava da kunoichi problemática de Suna, isso estava quase deixando-o doente.

Ino já havia gritado milhares de vezes para ele ir para Suna falar com a Temari ou esquecê-la de uma vez, e sabe o que ela conseguiu?? Evitar que ele esquecesse a Sabaku como gostaria. Problemático...

_**And anything I have in this world**_

_E tudo que eu tenho neste mundo_

_**And all that I'll ever be**_

_E tudo que sempre serei_

_**It could all fall down around me**_

_Tudo poderia cair ao meu redor_

_**Just as long as I have you right here by me**_

_Contanto que eu tenha você bem aqui ao meu lado_

Sakura rumava para Suna com um semblante triste, seus olhos estavam marejados e Yamato não deixou de perceber isso.

Yam: - O que aconteceu Sakura?? -- Ela não respondeu e ele parou. -- Seus sentimentos podem interferir na missão, vai se sentir melhor se falar.

A Haruno suspirou vencida, por que Yamato além de seu capitão se tornou uma espécie de confidente com o tempo e não conseguiria mentir para ele além claro de que precisava desabafar um pouco. Então contou sobre Yuki e sua decisão.

Yam: - Você não falou com o Sasuke??

Sak: - ... Não.

Yam: - Então não tem como ter certeza que seria essa a decisão dele.

Sak: - Queria dar um tempo para ele pensar.

Yam: - Se foi isso então tomou a decisão certa, mas prometa que assim que voltarmos irá falar com ele. -- A garota confirmou com um movimento da cabeça. -- Ótimo, agora chega de lágrimas e vamos cumprir a missão.

Sak: - Hai. Arigatou. -- Mas no fim mais perguntas povoavam da mente da garota será que tinha feito a coisa certa deixando seu namorado com aquela garota?? E se ele a tivesse escolhido, mas depois se apaixonasse pela tal de Yuki?? Um calafrio passou por sua espinha... Maravilha agora nem sabia se o que tinha feito era o certo.

Yam: - Se concentre na missão Sakura. -- Ele disse colocando a máscara da Anbu, ela concordou com um movimento da cabeça e depois também colocou sua máscara.

_**I can't take another day without you**_

_Eu não consigo suportar mais um dia sem você_

_**'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own**_

_Por que, querida, eu nunca conseguiria sozinho_

_**I've been waiting so long just to hold you**_

_Eu tenho esperado tanto apenas para te abraçar_

_**And to be back in your arms where I belong**_

_E para voltar para seus braços aos quais pertenço_

Em Suna uma garota suspirava enquanto olhava sua Vila natal pela janela talvez pela última vez, mas o que causava mais dor em seu coração não era aquela vista, uma vez que seu espírito aventureiro e independente sempre quis deixar Suna e ser livre como o Vento, o problema é que em poucos dias estaria mais presa do que nunca. Inconscientemente olhou para sua mão direita onde um anél cintilou a lembrando que estava noiva.

Noiva de alguém que sequer conhecia, mais um suspiro. Sabe o que ela pensou?? Que parecia o Shikamaru suspirando daquele jeito. Depois se censurou mentalmente por estar pensando no Nara... Será que algum dia seria capaz de esquecê-lo?? Rezava todos os dias para que sim.

??: - Temari?? -- Ela se virou e viu Gaara entrando no quarto.

Gaa: - Temari?? Não me ouviu batendo??

Tem: - Não, estava distraída, desculpe. -- Ele mantinha a expressão séria, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de arrependimento. Ele foi até ela e ficaram frente a frente.

Gaa: - Sinto muito.

Tem: - Você não poderia fazer nada. -- Ela não conseguiu deter as lágrimas e acabou chorando, Gaara mesmo que não estivesse habituado a abraçou, sua consciência estava pesada feito chumbo, mas iria se readmitir.

Gaa: - Temari, abra essa carta. -- Estendeu um envelope. -- Quando alguma dúvida surgir certo?? Mas não antes disso.

Tem: - Hai. -- Provavelmente era a carta que reafirmava os deveres dela com Suna.

Gaa: - Vocês vão partir em uma hora, boa sorte. -- Eles se abraçaram.

Tem: - Nos vemos no casamento então??

Gaa: - Provavelmente.

_**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say**_

_Me desculpe por nem sempre encontrar as palavras para dizer_

_**Everything I've ever known gets swept away**_

_Tudo que eu sempre soube desaparece_

_**'Cause I don't go a lot**_

_Por que não entendo_

Será que deveria ter dito algo para ela?? Será que teria sido o bastante para impedí-la de ir?? Ou teria sido em vão?? Pelo menos deveria ter tentado esclarecer tudo então não ficaria se martirizando... Mas palavras são tão difíceis de serem usadas, ainda mais para alguém frio como Sasuke, porém nem uma mente brilhante como a de Shikamaru conseguia encontrá-las em certas situações. Principalmente quando envolviam certas garotas.

_**And everything I have in this world**_

_E tudo que tenho nesse mundo_

_**All that I'll ever be**_

_Tudo que sempre serei_

_**It could all fall down around me**_

_Tudo poderia cair ao meu redor_

_**Just as long as I have you right here by me**_

_Contudo que eu tenha você bem aqui ao meu lado_

Se ao menos pudessem entender aqueles que amavam, se ao menos conseguissem saber o que se passava em suas mentes... Tudo seria mais fácil não é?? Poderiam se entender melhor e descobrir uma forma de lidar com as situações difíceis, mas qual seria a graça de uma relação assim?? Aqueles era testes pelos quais elas teriam que passar, mas que não deixam de ser dolorosos... Se pelo menos você estivesse ao meu lado, eu não me importaria com a dor e a dificuldade.

_**The days roll on I see**_

_Conforme os dias passam eu vejo_

_**Some is standing still for me**_

_Algo ainda espera por mim_

_**And you're not here**_

_E você não está aqui_

_**I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say**_

_Me desculpe por nem sempre encontrar as palavras para dizer_

_**Everything I've ever known gets swept away**_

_Tudo que eu sempre soube desaparece_

**Cause I don't go a lot**

Por que não entendo 

Sakura e Yamato encontraram a comitiva de casamento logo depois do deserto de Suna, não foi algo muito festejado sinceramente. Temari foi avisada que Sakura era parte da escolta e por isso decidiu esconder seu rosto, a Haruno por sua vez não se importava em saber quem seria a garota a se casar e respeitou o desejo dela de esconder seu rosto.

_**And everything I have in this world**_

_E tudo que eu tenho nesse mundo_

_**And all that I'll ever be**_

_E tudo que sempre serei_

_**It could all fall down around me**_

_Tudo poderia cair ao meu redor_

_**Just as long as I have you right here by me**_

_Contudo que eu tenha você bem aqui._

Em Konoha quatro dias depois Sasuke e Shikamaru partiram para encontrar a comitiva, apenas Sasuke sabia quem era a noiva, Shikamaru pouco se importava e na verdade nem sabia que a comitiva vinha de Suna. Naruto apenas disse que ele deveria escoltar uma pessoa até o país do Trovão com ajuda de Yamato, Sasuke e Sakura. E ainda ficou combinado que eles deveriam usar máscaras Anbu para essa missão.

**_And everything I have in this world_**

_E tudo que eu tenho nesse mundo_

**_And all that I'll ever be_**

_E tudo que sempre serei_

**_It could all fall down around me_**

_Tudo poderia cair ao meu redor_

**_Just as long as I have you right here by me_**

_Contudo que eu tenha você bem aqui_

Juugo não se surpreendeu quando o Uchiha veio até ele e pediu pra ir em seu lugar, apenas aceitou e entregou para o Uchiha uma carta de Naruto que deveria ser aberta apenas se algo desse errado. Sasuke estranhou, mas apenas concordou que leria se fosse o caso. Eles estavam no apartamento do Juugo e depois da breve conversa o Uchiha saiu dando as costas para o amigo.

Sas: - Arigatou.

Juu: - Sasuke. -- O Uchiha parou, mas não se virou. -- Cuide da Sakura, ela não merece sofrer.

Sas: - ... -- Assim o Uchiha saiu sem dizer nada, mas com o recado em mente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Espero que tenham gostado, eu estou sem tempo, por isso não responderei as reviews..._

_Eu também estou de férias e preciso aproveitar n.n_

_Deixem reviews onegai!!!!!!!_

**_Sary-chann_**


	19. Uma pequena armadilha

_Oiiii!!! Deixe eu avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo n.n _

_Na verdade eu só continuei para terminar TemXShik e dar um toque a mais em SakuXSasu espero que gostem..._

_**Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_&&&&&& Uma pequena armadilha &&&&&&_**

Os quatro dias se passaram mais lentamente do que ele imaginava, mas já pela manhã do quarto dia o Uchiha foi se encontrar com Shikamaru na frente dos Portões da Vila. O Nara já o esperava o que o surpreendeu, uma vez que ele estava muito adiantado. Era uma manhã muito fria e as nuvens indicavam que não pararia de chover por pelo menos três dias inteiros, por isso ambos usavam as grossas capaz da Anbu sobre o uniforme. (todos eles estão usando o uniforme da Anbu até mesmo Sakura e Yamato)

Sas: - ...

Shi: - Yo, Sasuke. -- A voz dele não demonstrava animação alguma uma vez que o cumprimento foi mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa. -- O que faz aqui??

Sas: - Vou no lugar do Juugo.

Shi: - Que seja. -- O Nara colocou sua máscara da Anbu e o Uchiha fez o mesmo.

Sas: - Qual o seu nome nessa missão??

Shi: - Hideki e o seu??

Sas: - Kazuo, e o Yamato e a Sakura??

Shi: - Yamato continuou com o mesmo nome e Sakura é Yuki. Vamos.

Os dois partiram sem dizer mais nada, Shikamaru não gostava de conversas sem sentido e por sua vez o Uchiha nem de conversas gostava muito então o silêncio se fez presente. Eles chegaram ao ponto de encontro cedo, mas não esteraram muito pela chegada da comitiva, Sakura caminhava ao lado da carruagem de madeira que levava a noiva e que era puxada agora por dois cavalos negros que substituíram os ninjas de Suna depois do deserto e que eram conduzidos por Yamato, os dois usavam as mesmas capas que eles para se proteger da chuva.

Yam: - Que bom que chegaram cedo.

Yamato saudou os recém-chegados com simpatia, e nenhum dos dois reconheceu Sasuke e Shikamaru graças as capas.

Shi: - Meu nome é Hideki e esse é Kazuo. -- Disse apontando para Sasuke, era natural colocar nomes novos quando não queriam que as identidades fossem descobertas.

Yam: - Devem saber já, mas Yamato e Yuki. -- Disse apontando para si depois para garota. -- Vamos seguir viagem.

Sasuke se sentiu tentado a falar com Sakura, mas aquele não era o momento ideal, não gostava da idéia de conversar com ela sem saber o que ela expressaria uma vez que estava com a máscara, por isso deixou que passassem e passou a andar na retaguarda. Shikamaru ficou com o outro lado e involuntariamente fitou o rosto da noiva por uma pequena janela, mas ele estava coberto por um véu que impedia que ele a visse direito.

Tem: - São de Konoha também??

Shi: - Sim, iremos fazer a escolta, sou Hideki e o outro é o Kazuo.

Tem: - Prazer, sinto muito mas não posso dizer meu nome.

Shi: - Não se preocupe.

Eles passaram a andar em silêncio depois da breve apresentação, o progresso era lento uma vez que os cavalos não pareciam muito animados e Yamato principalmente estava começando a se incomodar com aquela tensão que pairava no ar, foi assim por quase duas horas. Enfim chegaram a metade do caminho marcada por uma trilha estreita.

Do lado direito uma íngreme montanha e do esquerdo depois de uma certa distância havia uma cachoeira grande que terminava muitos metros abaixo. O lugar ideal para uma emboscada, a chuva molhou as pedras do caminho e os cavalos avançavam com ainda mais medo, escorregando a cada passo, os ninjas agora andavam dois atrás e dois na frente. Essa era uma boa oportunidade já que Sasuke e Sakura estavam na retaguarda.

Sas: - Por que você se ofereceu para essa missão??

A garota demorou para responder principalmente por que se surpreendeu com o fato dele saber que ela se ofereceu para missão e segundo por que reconheceria aquele tom de voz frio, desinteressado e que penetrava em sua mente de uma forma única, em qualquer lugar.

Sak: - Por que está aqui??

Sas: - Eu perguntei primeiro.

Sak: - Você sabe por que...

Sas: - Se soubesse não estaria perguntando não acha??

Sak: -- suspiro -- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei que você vai querer se casar com uma Uchiha para reconstruir seu clã, não posso culpá-lo... Só não estava preparada para ouvir isso ainda, por isso pedi essa missão. Agora sua vez de responder minha pergunta.

Sas: - ... Baka, eu já escolhi minha esposa a muito tempo. -- A garota o fitou confusa, mas não por muito tempo por que ouviram uma explosão.

O caminho foi explodido e os cavalos assustados empinaram o que inclinou a carruagem perigosamente.

Yam: - Hideki.

Ele nem precisava ter dito nada, Shikamaru caminhou pelas paredes de pedra e tirou a noiva da carruagem abraçando involuntariamente afim de protegê-la, Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan para encontrar os inimigos e viu quatro figuras vestidas de preto e com máscaras da mesma cor no topo do morro ao lado direito. Um dos inimigos, uma mulher, tirou um pergaminho e invocou várias armas que foram na direção deles, Shimakaru entrou novamente na carruagem para melhor proteção dos dois, Sasuke invocou algumas cobras que protegeram ele e a Haruno e Yamato criou uma proteção de madeira que protegeu ele e os cavalos.

As armas cortaram as amarras que prendiam os animais e Sasuke avançou para atacar. Provavelmente nenhum dos inimigos sequer acompanhou sua velocidade, quando piscaram os olhos o Uchiha já estava na frente deles e pronto para atacar. Ele atacou a mulher, mas um outro entrou na sua frente e lutava muito bem taijutsu, mas em um estilo que ele teve a leve impressão de já ter visto.

Os dois passaram a lutar, mas não por muito tempo, um terceiro fez alguns selos e um dragão de água foi formado e desceu desfiladeiro abaixo. Yamato viu isso e criou uma bareira de madeira, mas não rápido o bastante e a água atingiu Sakura e a carruagem com Shikamaru e Temari dentro que começou a cair no abismo.

Sas: - Kuso.

O Uchiha não pensou duas vezes e pulou, com um impulso caiu mais rápido que a Haruno e a pegou no ar.

Sak: - Sa-Sasuke-kun.

O problema maior ainda estava por vir, eles cairiam no chão. O Uchiha usou o peso de seu corpo e arremessou a garota alguns metros longe dele e ela caiu na água, mas para ele era um pouco tarde, Shikamaru pulou com a garota nos braços para água também e não viu o Uchiha que acabou caindo no chão pouco depois da carruagem.

Sak: - Sasuke!!!

O grito ecoou e os inimigos não se moveram.

??: - Não acha que pegou pesado Kakashi-san?? -- Foi a garota que falou enquanto tirava a máscara sendo seguida pelos outros.

Kak: - Esqueceram quem estávamos enfrentando?? Neji não seguraria Sasuke por muito tempo.

Nej: - Será que ele não desconfiou??

Kak: - Acho que não.

Ten: - Neji, você está sangrando. -- A garota colocou a mão no rosto do Hyuuga, por que havia um corte em sua testa causado por um chute do Uchiha.

Nej: - Não se preocupe, eu apenas fui descuidado.

Ten: - Não foi não, se machucou quando entrou na minha frente não é?? -- Ela se sentia culpada, mas Neji a tranqüilizou com um meio sorriso.

Nej: - Eu jamais deixaria que o Uchiha te tocasse. -- Claro que havia duplo sentido, a garota riu do absurdo de suas palavras e da brincadeira e depois depositou um leve selinho nos lábios dele.

??: - Yoshi!! Acho que podemos voltar.

Ten: - Mas e se eles estiverem feridos Naruto??

Nar: - A melhor médica de Konoha está lá embaixo se ela não conseguir fazer alguma coisa ninguém será. -- O pior é que todos sabiam que ele estava certo.

Kak: - Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

Ten: - Mas que você exagerou, exagerou Kakashi-san. -- Ralhou a garota e o Hatake sorriu como se estivesse sem graça, mas depois voltou a seriedade normal enquanto fitava o fundo do abismo com um certo carinho.

Kak: - Só fiz isso por que confio neles, os quatro são fortes e se eu não tivesse exagerado eles sairiam fácil demais. Além disso eu treinei dois deles não é??

Nar: - Eles vão ficar bem, não se preocupe Tenten. -- O Uzumaki sorriu confiante e o pior é que realmente estava, claro que sentiu um mal-estar com o grito da Sakura, mas ainda assim confiava que Sasuke cuidaria bem dela e vice-versa.

Ten: -- suspiro -- O time 7 sempre foi o mais desajustado... E o mais unido. -- O último comentário foi mais baixo e apenas Neji ouviu. Assim os quatro desapareceram, voltaram para Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sak: - Sasuke!!

Sakura mal caiu da água e já saiu dela correndo, por que enquanto estava submersa ouviu o estrondo da carruagem caindo e sabia que Sasuke cairia perto dali. Com a técnica de acumular chakra para aumentar a força foi fácil mover os destroços.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun... -- Foi quase um sussurro, seus olhos arderam com as lágrimas que queriam sair e ela não conseguiu contê-las mais enquanto corria para o local em que ele estava.

Sasuke caiu sobre os destroços, mas o problema foi que uma viga de madeira se partiu e quando o Uchiha caiu ela trespassou seu ombro direito em um ferimento muito sério. Mas o Uchiha não demonstrava toda a dor que sentia, estava de certa forma acostumado, o que não o impediu de fazer uma expressão de dor. Ele não teve tempo de desviar, realmente se preocupar com alguém era muito mais difícil do que se estivesse lutando sozinho.

Sak: - Por que fez isso??

Sas: - Tenho mesmo que responder??

Ele deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e sua voz apesar de um pouco carregada com a dor ainda era mais irônica do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sak: - Baka... -- Ela enxugou as lágrimas e começou a curá-lo, não poderia tirar aquela viga sem antes acabar com o sangramento.

Shi: - Yuki?? Como ele está??

Sak: - Eu vou ter trabalho, mas não vou deixar que morra.

Por trás da máscara o Nara sorriu ao ouvir a determinação da voz da amiga, ele estava com o braço em torno a garota que deveriam proteger e o que ele fez bem.

??: - Estão todos bem??

Yamato desceu caminhando pela parede e correu para onde eles estavam.

Shi: - Kazuo está ferido, mas Yuki o está curando.

Yam: - O ferimento é sério, melhor passar a noite aqui.

Sem esperar a opinião dele fez alguns selos e mesmo com eles ali uma casa foi construída ao redor do grupo, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram diretamente para um quarto no segundo andar e os outros três se viram na sala no primeiro andar.

Tem: - Que impressionante.

Yam: - Yuki provavelmente vai ficar acordada a noite inteira, então vocês ficam naquele outro quarto.

Shi: - E você??

Yam: - Vou tentar voltar para Konoha e pedir reforços. -- O Nara estava prestes a protestar. -- Não adianta mandar uma mensagem, aqueles ninjas devem estar por perto ainda e vão interceptar a mensagem. Por isso também Hideki não saia de perto dela.

Shi: - Que seja. -- Ele esperava que a garota, como toda boa problemática mulher, gritasse em protesto, mas ao invés disso apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse apenas um detalhe insignificante.

Yam: - Melhor eu ir logo, tomem cuidado sim??

Dois: - Hai.

Assim Yamato saiu e eles foram para o quarto, ali estavam as coisas que a garota levava em um canto do quarto. A noite em breve cairia e o Nara saiu do quarto deixando a garota sozinha.

Shi: - Eu vou preparar algo para o jantar.

Tem: - Hai. -- A voz dela tinha um tom de puro desinteresse e falta de vida, o que não era o que se esperaria de uma noiva, mas aquilo não era da conta dele. Noivados o faziam lembrar de uma certa problemática e isso era problemático.

Temari deixou que ele saísse e depois suspirou, poderia ter ajudado aqueles ninjas a vencer, mas no fundo não estava nem um pouco afim, talvez se fosse raptada seu futuro marido, seja lá quem fosse simplesmente esqueceria dela. Sonhar não dói não é?? Mas depois se lembrou de algo um pouco mais... Atual e decidiu ir ver como estava o ninja ferido.

Não queria que vissem seu rosto, por isso colocou uma máscara da Anbu de Suna, da qual seria líder agora se não tivesse que se casar, e trocou de roupa, aquele kimono todo enfeitado para casamento deveria pesar uma tonelada além de ser quente. O ninja que a salvou, o tal de Hideki deveria ser bem forte por que ela mal agüentava andar com aquilo, não negava, estava impressionada. Colocou um kimono preto simples com uma faixa vermelha. Bateu duas vezes na porta e recebeu autorização para entrar.

Tem: - Como ele está?? "Sasuke??" -- A Haruno estava sem a máscara e tirou a do Uchiha, mas Temari não demonstrou que reconheceu os dois.

Sak: - Vai ficar bem, eu espero.

Tem: - Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa??

Sak: - Se puder será que pode trazer um pouco de água e panos limpos??

Tem: - Claro.

Ela saiu, Sakura com uma mão impedia o sangramento e com a outra usava o chakra para tirar algumas farpas de madeira que ainda estavam ali. A tora maior já fora retirada, mas agora vinha a parte difícil reconstruir nervos, veias, artérias e músculo. Ela estava começando a cansar, mas parar estava fora de cogitação.

Sas: - Sakura, descanse um pouco, estou fora de perigo.

Sak: - Ainda não Sasuke-kun, se eu parar agora você pode perder parte do movimento com esse braço.

Sas: - Não me importo... Chega. -- Com a mão esquerda ele tentou afastar as mãos dela, mas só conseguiu um olhar censurador.

Sak: - Eu sei o que estou fazendo Sasuke-kun... Me deixe te ajudar.

Sas: - ...

Vencido afastou sua mão, mas ainda assim estava preocupado com ela, sabia o quanto estava sendo desgastante. Ele estava fora de perigo, mas ela lutava agora para que ele não perdesse o movimento do braço.

Sas: - Arigatou. -- Não passou de um sussurro, mas que a garota amou ouvir.

Sak: - Não, eu que agradeço Sasuke-kun. -- Ele estava com os olhos fechados e não viu o doce sorriso que enfeitava o rosto dela. -- Por sempre me proteger...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari pegou alguns panos em sua mala e depois foi para parte da cozinha. Os detalhes criados por Yamato era impressionantes e ele até criou uma bacia de madeira por que sabia que Sakura precisaria. A Sabaku pegou essa bacia e foi para fora pegar a água, mas parou na porta. A cachoeira acabava ali e por isso gotas de água caíam constantemente na casa, mas depois as águas formavam uma espécie de lago e nesse lago Shikamaru estava pescando. (Lembrando que ela não sabe que é Shikamaru), ele estava encapuzado como todas as vezes em que ela o viu, por que assim as gotas não atrapalhariam sua vista.

Ele estava com a calça e mangas arregaçadas e muito concentrado em uma pose que a lembrou uma cegonha pescando. Ele moveu com destreza a kunai em sua mão e a arremessou para água, provavelmente acertou, mas um peixe próximo se assustou e pulou para fora e aproveitando a chance ela arremessou uma kunai que estava em sua perna. O peixe que ela acertou voltou a cair na água, dessa vez morto. O rapaz se assustou e não era nem preciso tirar a máscara para saber que ele estava surpreso.

Shi: - Bela pontaria.

Tem: - Se demorar tanto para pegar um peixe vamos passar fome.

Shi: - Tsss a pressa não leva a nada.

Dizendo isso ele pegou o peixe que ela matou e depois outros dois atravessados pela kunai dele. Aquela frase e até o jeito de falar eram irritantemente parecidos com o de certa pessoa.

Tem: - Convencido. -- Ela não falou como uma censura, mas em um tom divertido depois pegou um pouco de água da cachoeira e voltou para a casa.

Shikamaru a acompanhou com o canto do olho, uma vez que fingia estar pescando. Ainda estava intrigado com a habilidade daquela garota e algo nela lhe chamava atenção.

Tem: - Ah! E antes que eu esqueça. -- Ela se virou para fitá-lo. -- Arigatou, Hideki-san.

Shi: - Pelo que??

Tem: - Por me salvar.

Shi: - É minha missão.

Tem: - Eu sei... -- Não passou de um sussurro pouco antes dela entrar.

Missão, o que move todo shinobi e exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, mas no seu caso era um pouco pior por que a missão dela duraria o resto de sua vida. Uma triste realidade...

Sakura parou um pouco quando realmente não tinha forças nem para manter suas mãos sobre o ferimento e comeu no quarto com o Uchiha, Temari comeu sentada na margem do lago com Shikamaru. O cabelo da Sabaku estava preso em um penteado especial para casamentos, mas ela decidiu soltá-lo e agora seu cabelo loiro caía levemente ondulado sobre seus ombros até pouco abaixo deles. Para que as identidades não precisassem ser reveladas eles sentaram com as costas coladas para que a curiosidade pudesse ser identificada logo. Eles comeram em silêncio trocando uma ou outra palavras, mas nada muito importante até que o Nara juntou coragem para perguntar.

Shi: - Se não for muito atrevimento, posso fazer uma pergunta??

Tem: - Claro.

Shi: - Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Você queria se casar?? -- Um estranho silêncio se instalou e ele imaginou que tinha passado dos limites e já ia pedir desculpas quando ouviu a voz dela, um pouco rouca como se estivesse carregada com choro.

Tem: - É tão óbvio assim??

Shi: - É de se esperar que uma noiva fique ansiosa não é?? E você me parece mais feliz aqui.

Tem: - É difícil quando nem eu conheço meu futuro marido.

Shi: - Mas a essa altura deveria estar conformada, casamentos desse porte demoram meses para serem preparados.

Tem: - É... Deveria, mas talvez eu nunca me conforme... -- Ela deixou suas palavras no ar e qualquer um teria ficado curioso.

Shi: - É um grande problema eu perguntar por que?? -- Ela demorou para responder...

Tem: - Eu amo outra pessoa.

Shi: - ... Mais uma vez silêncio reinou entre eles, o que ele poderia dizer??

Tem: - Mas esse é meu dever não é?? -- A voz dela soou com um falso ânimo, ela se levantou depois disso e voltou para a casa.

Por trás da máscara Shikamaru sorriu ironicamente pela sua falta de força... Novamente. Mais tarde entrou no quarto e encontrou uma cama (mas ainda no chão ok??) feita para ele, muito mais confortável se comparada ao seu saco de dormir. A garota estava deitada já.

Tem: - Eu trouxe muitos cobertores e aqui faz muito frio.

Shi: - Obrigado... -- Ela estava com o rosto virado para parede, ele não fez barulho algum e mesmo assim ela sentiu sua presença algo que apenas um ninja faria. Mas ignorou o fato e se deitou também. -- Espero não ser inadequado, mas acho que deveria seguir seu coração ou vai comprometer sua felicidade e a dele também. -- Ele não esperava uma resposta e não estranhou os segundos de silêncio.

Tem: - Você realmente está sendo inadequado. -- Mas ainda assim havia um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de jantar Sakura voltou a curar o ferimento do Uchiha.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun... O que você quis dizer com aquilo??

Sas: - Aquilo o que??

ak: - Você sabe pouco antes de sermos atacados... -- Ela estava corada, claro que ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas ela ficava tão linda daquele jeito...

Sas: - Eu quis dizer o que eu disse.

Sak: - E ainda não me respondeu por que está aqui.

Sas: - Você passa tempo demais com o Dobe, está ficando tão lenta quanto ele.

Sak: - Não precisava ficar fazendo perguntas se você me dissesse com mais clareza o que quer dizer.

Sas: - Eu falo e você não acredita.

Sak: - Como assim?? Viu é disso que eu estou falando. Custa dizer tudo de uma vez só, não tenho uma bola de cristal.

Sas: - Baka, você sabe o que estou dizendo só é insegura demais para ter certeza.

Sak: - Pode ser... Mas você me confunde demais também.

Sas: -- Ele deu um de seus famosos sorrisos, mas dessa vez com mais sentimento que o habitual. -- Gomen. -- Apesar do pedido de desculpas a voz dele foi de pura gozação.

Sak: - Baaka!! Mas fala, o que eu não acreditei??

Sas: - Você não acreditou que eu te amo. -- Ele falou com a típica voz fria e inexpressiva, mas ela corou pelo conteúdo da frase.

Sak: - Por que diz isso??

Sas: - Por que estamos aqui?? -- ironia. -- Achou mesmo que eu te trocaria assim, só porque ela é uma Uchiha??

Sak: - Claro que achei.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ela não poderia negar que estava feliz com o que ele disse e incrivelmente aliviada. Ela se abaixou um pouco e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

Sas: - Sakura, vá dormir.

Sak: - Falta pouco.

Sas: - Falta pouco para você se matar fazendo isso.

Sak: - Você é irritante sabia?? -- A voz dela soou como uma brincadeira, mas ela estava um pouco impaciente sim ele teimava em dizer que estava bem e estava atrapalhando seu trabalho. O Uchiha sorriu vencido principalmente pela ironia daquela frase.

Sas: - Depois não diga que eu não avisei. -- Eles ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio.

Sak: - Acho que consegui. -- Ela pegou na bolsa algumas ataduras e enfaixou o ferimento. -- Falta cicatrizar agora, mas não faça movimentos bruscos se não irá abrir novamente.

Ela estava pálida e forçou um sorriso, mas o Uchiha estava certo se ela teimasse em continuar seria perigoso demais. Enfim ela acabou desmaiando por alguns segundos e Sasuke a segurou com o braço bom.

Sas: - Eu avisei.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun. -- Ela corou ao sentir a proximidade dos corpos deles, Sasuke colocou o corpo mais para o lado e deitou a garota ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela a abraçando pelas costas, Sakura estava prestes a protestar.

Sas: - Não estrague o momento. -- Os dois estavam cansados e mereciam um descanço.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Bom... Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!!!!!!! _

_Ah! E quanto a GaaXMatsuri sei que ficou fraquinho, mas acho que vai ficar só com aquilo mesmo -.- sorry (sem criatividade)_

_Não vou conseguir responder aqui por que estou com um pouquinho enroscada, espero que estendam, mas não deixem de escrever pra mim por favor ;D_

_**Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews!!!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	20. Melhor impossível

_Oiii!!! Bom... Eu escrevi esse capítulo como sendo o último, mais para conseguir um final para ShikXTem um casal que eu amoo muuito e precisava de um final mais lindo XD, por isso esses últimos capítulos não envolvem os outros..._

_Espero que gostem, eu pretendia ter terminado antes, mas eu gostei tanto dessa fic que decidi continuar n.n. _

_Obrigada mesmo a todos que leram, acompanharam e mandaram reviews para essa fic, não teria conseguido sem vocês. Eu amei escrever essa fic e espero que que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever._

_Mas infelizmente tudo tem que ter um fim, em breve estarei postando uma nova fic e espero que acompanhem também XD (propaganda) _

**_&&&&&& Não poderia ser melhor &&&&&&_**

Temari acordou cedo, a luz que entrava pela janela batia diretamente em seu rosto e já estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. A noite ela ficou pensando no que Hideki disse e ela notou uma estranha semelhança com um certo Nara, será que ela estava delirando ou era mesmo Shikamaru?? Ela levantou decidida a tirar essa dúvida, mas quando se virou para o lado viu que ele já estava acordado, não não poderia ser Shikamaru. Ela se levantou, se arrumou e desceu, mas não vendo ninguém no primeiro andar saiu e encontrou o rapaz sentado em uma pedra comendo um peixe de costas para ela, pelo visto viveriam daquilo por um bom tempo.

Tem: - Bom dia.

Shi: - Bom dia.

Dessa vez ele estava sem a capa e ela notou que ele prendia o cabelo da mesma forma que Shikamaru, seria possível?? Se sentou do outro lado da fogueira e pegou um peixe no espeto que estava pronto

Tem: - Hideki é seu verdadeiro nome??

Shi: - É para você. -- Isso era um não que colocou a garota em dúvida... Se bem que poderia ser alguém do clã Nara uma vez que a maioria dos membros desse clã usavam o cabelo assim.

Tem: - Não pode me falar??

Shi: - Não, era uma das condições impostas na missão. -- Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Tem: - Você realmente acredita no que me disse ontem??

Shi: - Sim... Não estamos mais em uma época de guerra um casamento traria alianças, mas não tão vitais quanto antes, não seria um motivo para se iniciar uma luta então as conseqüências não seriam... Catastróficas... E se você já ama alguém não vai conseguir ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, além de tornar a vida da pessoa que você ama miserável.

Tem: - Fala como se soubesse como é. -- Ela o fitou com pena, a voz dele estava carregada de dor, como se aquilo fosse mais para ele do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Shikamaru passou a fitar a cachoeira, era isso que queria dizer para uma certa garota. Quando você ama alguém e sabe que não é correspondido pode demorar, mas irá superar. O problema é que além de ser correspondido ele não podia se consolar com a, de certa forma, patética, mas reconfortante frase: Pelo menos ela será feliz, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado.

Shi: - Imagino apenas, mas não estou errado não é?? Tem: - Não.

??: - Bom dia.

Os dois se viraram e viram Sakura e Sasuke se aproximando os dois com suas máscaras como deveria ser e trocados.

Tem/Shi: - Bom dia.

Tem: - Como está seu ombro??

Sas: - Melhor. -- Ele disse isso tocando levemente o ferimento, que por baixo da camiseta estava enfaixado.

Sak: - Yamato-taichou não voltou ainda??

Shi: - Não, eu também estranhei não estamos tão longe de Konoha.

Tem: - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa??

Sak: - Eu duvido, ele é muito competente.

Sas: - Poderíamos voltar...

Shi: - Sakura está quase sem chakra, você está ferido e sabemos que nossos inimigos não são fracos... Eu coloquei armadilhas aqui perto, mas ainda assim esse lugar é horrível. Temos vantagem enquanto estivermos embaixo, se eles atacarem temos a vantagem da terra firme e da melhor vista, mas se tentarmos subir estaremos muito desprotegidos.

Sas: - Podemos subir em duplas eu e Sakura primeiro você dá cobertura, atrasamos os inimigos enquanto vocês sobem.

Sak: - Mas o que não faz sentido foi por que nos jogaram aqui embaixo se não tinham um plano para nos pegar.

Shi: - Eu também achei.

Tem: - Fora que não tentaram nada até agora.

Sak: - É muito estranho...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo sem achar uma explicação razoável.

Shi: - Vamos esperar até amanhã e se nada acontecer saímos.

Tem: - Eu estarei no quarto se precisarem de mim.

Temari entrou no quarto e procurou entre suas coisas a carta de Gaara... As palavras de Hideki ecoavam em sua mente e a dúvida sobre o que estava fazendo foi inevitável, talvez ler uma bronca de Gaara mudasse seus pensamentos. Ela encontrou a carta entre suas roupas e passou os olhos pela conhecida letra fina e bela do irmão.

_Temari,_

_Você sabe suas responsabilidades com Suna e eu não irei repetí-las. Se está lendo essa carta é porque está em dúvida sobre esse casamento e não posso culpá-la por isso, mas saiba que eu não vou pedir que se case contra sua vontade (essa parte ela leu mais de três vezes). Sei o que eu disse e o que todos os conselheiros também disseram, mas saiba que vou respeitar sua decisão seja ela qual for._  
_Ninguém tem direito de escolher com quem você irá passar o resto de sua vida e muito menos te obrigar a sacrificar sua felicidade para satisfazer as vontades de um grupo de velhos, não permitirei que façam isso, então tome sua decisão com a consciência limpa._  
_E me perdoe, sei o quanto sofreu por minha culpa, agora irei compensar._

_Gaara._

Temari leu aquela carta pelo menos cinco vezes e lágrimas começaram a cair. Ela apertou a folha contra o peito com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Tem: - Arigatou Gaara.

Mas a última frase era um pouco misteriosa como assim "agora irei compensar"?? Mas nesse momento ouviu um grande estrondo. Rapidamente limpou as lágrimas, recolocou a máscara e saiu.

Tem: - O que aconteceu??

Sak: - Não foi nada não. -- Apenas a cabeça da Haruno apareceu pela porta do quarto que ela dividia com o Uchiha, por trás da máscara ela mostrava um sorriso amarelo, depois ela sumiu e fechou a porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sak: -- Suspirou. -- Sasuke-kun o que aconteceu?? A mão do Uchiha estava na parede depois do soco que ele deu na mesma, ele parecia estranhamente alterado e isso assustou a Haruno.

Sas: - Quando eu voltar pra Konoha eu vou ter uma conversa com o Dobe.

Sakura não estava entendendo nada e Sasuke lhe estendeu um papél que ele acabara de ler. Ela reconheceu e letra um tanto garranchuda de Naruto.

_Teme,_

_Espero que ninguém tenha se machucado, mas Sakura-chan estará com vocês então não estou preocupado. Antes que você fique nervoso tudo é pelo bem da Temari e do Shikamaru, o lugar e o ataque foram planejados por Kakashi, e ele, eu, Tenten e Neji atacamos vocês.(Nessa parte Sasuke disse um: 'Eu sabia' por que ele desconfiava que aqueles movimentos eram do Hyuuga)_  
_Não pegamos leve por que você, Shikamaru, Sakura e Temari não são inofensivos e poderiam estragar meu maravilhoso plano. Quero que fale com a Temari e se ela desistir do casamento vocês devem ficar quatro semanas na casa que Yamato criou. (Nessa parte o Uchiha ecoou em voz alta: 'Quatro semanas??') _  
_Yamato voltará para Konoha, dirá que vocês quatro formam capturados e que ele acredita que morreram, o que fará o noivo da Temari desisitir dela e se casar com outra uma vez que apenas casando ele assumirá se tornará o senhor feudal e ele está muito ansioso por isso._  
_Brilhante não?? Pode adimitir._

_Naruto, o melhor Hokage da história._

Sasuke estava se sentindo usado, manipulado, enganado e pior... Pelo Naruto!! O Uzumaki planejou tudo e mais do que isso sabia o que ele, Sasuke, iria fazer mesmo antes dele pedir para entrar no lugar do Juugo, será que era tão previsível assim??

Sak: - Naruto se superou com esse plano.

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, ela não estava se sentindo usada?? Ou era só ele mesmo?? E ainda estava elogiando!! Sakura sorriu sem graça, mas não poderia fazer mais do que isso.

Sak: - Eu vou falar com a Temari. -- Assim saiu do quarto deixando o Uchiha com seu nervosismo, de certa forma era engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito, mas perigoso com certeza.

A Haruno estava indo para o quarto da Temari, mas viu Shimakaru entrando e achou melhor esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru entrou no quarto com um certo desinteresse e em nenhum momento passou em sua mente que havia uma garota dividindo o quarto com ele e que bem, o melhor seria ter batido na porta. Ele encontrou a garota de costas, sentada no chão e abraçada com uma folha de papel. De deixar qualquer um no mínimo curioso.

Shi: - Tudo bem?? -- Ela estava sem a máscara e o fitou. -- T-Temari??

Temari sorriu e sem que ele pudesse sequer protestar o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Tem: - Melhor impossível, eu me decidi. Não vou casar Shikamaru.

Shi: - Como você sabe que sou eu??

Tem: - Eu desconfiava, mas agora tenho certeza. -- Ela sorriu feliz. -- Vai me dizer que não desconfiava que era eu?? Alguém saindo de Suna para se casar contra vontade e que ainda tem habilidades ninja??

Shi: - Me disseram que você apenas passou por Suna, não que é de Suna e tudo é possível não é??

Temari tirou a máscara dele, o rosto do Nara mostrava surpresa, mas em segundos mudou para felicidade, não que ele tenha pulado de alegria, afinal continuava sendo ele mesmo, mas houve uma mudança significativa no brilho de seus olhos que agora tentavam memorizar cada traço da garota a sua frente para que nunca mais os esquecesse.

Temari sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada e seus corpos ficarem colados, a tanto tempo queria sentir aquilo, era tão reconfortante. E o beijo seria inevitável mesmo que evitar estivesse fora de questão, no começo foi calmo, mas não demorou para que se intensificasse a medida que tentavam matar as saudades que não eram poucas.

Shi: - Minha problemática. -- Os dois mantinham sorrisos bobos na cara, era difícil expressar tanta felicidade e o que mais poderiam fazer além daquilo que desejaram durante longos e intermináveis seis meses?? Por isso ficaram ali apenas se fitando, aproveitando um momento que por muito tempo, acreditaram que nunca se repetiria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sas: - Não entrou ainda??

Sak: - Shiiiu -- ela colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca para que ele se calasse, mas o Uchiha apenas deixou uma de suas sombrancelhas arquearem. Sakura estava agaichada no corredor com as mãos em forma de concha encostada na porta do quarto do Nara e da Sabaku. Depois de um tempo bateu na porta.

Sak: - Posso entrar??

Tem: - Pode.

Os dois se separaram e apenas viram a Haruno e o Uchiha entrarem.

Sak: - Bom Temari eu só preciso saber uma coisa. Você vai se casar??

Tem: - Não. -- Ela respondeu não contendo o sorriso e a Haruno a acompanhou.

Sak: - Então não há mais nada, vamos ficar aqui mais quatro semanas e então voltaremos para Konoha.

Shi: - Como assim??

Sak: - Esse é o plano do Naruto. -- Ela estendeu a carta para os dois e deixou que eles mesmos lessem.

Shi: - Não acredito que foi tudo armado.

Tem: - Caímos feio na armadilha.

O Uchiha ao ser lembrado disso ficou ainda mais sério e emburrado. Como ELE não foi capaz de notar que havia algo errado?? Inferno. Mas havia um lado bom, fez as pazes com a Haruno e tudo estava em ordem.

Sak: - É, mas fico feliz que isso tenha acontecido. Agora vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos.

A Haruno sorriu e saiu do quarto empurrando o Uchiha e deixando duas pessoas muito encabuladas para trás, depois fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sak: - Fico tão feliz por eles.

Sas: - Agora nós podemos ficar a sós. -- enfatizando o "nós".

O Uchiha propositalmente sussurrou aquilo no ouvido dela causando uma série de bons, mas perturbadores arrepios. Como ele conseguia fazer isso?? As pernas da Haruno fraquejaram, mas ela tentou se manter calma. Ainda assim ficou levemente corada do jeito que ele queria. Sasuke puxou a cintura dela para que ela ficasse de frente para ele, em seu rosto se mantinha aquele meio sorriso que fazia tanto mal para o fraco coração da Haruno. Mas ele era diferente daquele antigo era mais debochado e de certa forma mais sincero e mais do que isso era apenas para ela.

Sak: - Eu te amo Sasuke-kun e sempre te amei. -- Não passou de um sussurro, mas que ele ouviu mais do que bem.

Sas: - Eu também.

Foi o bastante para terminar aquela conversa que estava adiando o beijo dos dois, por mais que Sasuke não demonstrasse muito seus sentimentos o beijo foi era carregado deles, mais do que o bastante na opinião da garota. Essas quatro semanas seriam bem aproveitadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quatro semanas depois... Kakashi liderando um grupo em missão "sem querer" encontrou os quatro ninjas perdidos para surpresa e alegria deles. Com o Hatake estavam Ino, Sai e Hinata que vieram reencontrar os amigos na verdade.

Sak: - Porquinha!!

Ino: - Testuda!!

As duas se abraçaram, depois a Yamanaka começou a contar para amiga tudo que aconteceu depois do "sumiço" deles. Depois de uma semana de buscas foram considerados mortos e houve até um funeral homenageando os quatro, ela teve que fingir que estava chorando no enterro assim como todos os outros, mas fora isso pouca coisa havia mudado.

Hin: - Temari-san?? Como está??

Tem: - Ótima. -- Ela sorriu e Hinata ficou realmente feliz pela amiga, mas a Sabaku não deixou escapar um detalhe. -- Isso é... Uma aliança??

A pergunta foi um pouco alta, Hinata corou muito forte e as garotas riram, Ino teve que explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ino: - Naruto juntou coragem e a pediu em casamento.

Sak/Tem: - Casamento??

Tem: - E o clã Hyuuga?? Hin: - Meu pai foi contra, mas depois dois senhores do conselho do clã apoiaram o casamento que por fim foi permitido.

Sak: - Não acredito, perdi o casamento do Naruto??

Ino: - Quase Testuda, ele ficou inventado mil e uma desculpas para não se casar e o pai da Hinata já estava achando que ele estava desistindo, tudo para que vocês pudessem ir.

Sak: - Ai que bom!! Mas foi rápido não acha??

Hin: -- Ela corou mais um pouco -- M-Meu pai não queria permitir o namoro.

Tem: - E por isso deixou que se casasse?? -- Uma de suas sombrancelhar arquearam e com razão.

Ino: - Vocês não tem idéia de como foi problemático, o pai da Hinata chegou a proibir que ela saísse de casa, dizendo que era para o próprio bem dela e que o Uzumaki não queria algo sério. Para provar o contrário o Naruto a pediu em casamento.

Sak: - Que complicado... E estranho.

Ino: - Pois é, até eu tive que entrar no meio e tomar uma providência.

Tem: - E o que você fez??

Ino: - Só disse para o Naruto que se ele quisesse mesmo ficar com a Hinata a pedisse em casamento e ajudei a escolher o anél.

Sak: - Por isso eu achei essa idéia um absurdo.

Ino: - Nem vem que foi a única saída. O Neji então coitado foi quase deserdado por tomar partido contra o tio, mas no fim tudo deu certo.

Os garotos estavam mais perto do lago falando alguma coisa também, mas depois Kakashi chamou as garotas.

Kak: - Hora de ir não acham??

Todos: - Hai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente depois de tanto tempo estavam de volta a Konoha, mas um certo Uchiha mal chegou e se separou do grupo.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun onde vai??

Sas: - Fazer o que prometi, não está com saudades do Naruto?? -- A última parte foi carregada de ironia e a Haruno temeu pela vida do amigo, por isso seguiu o Uchiha.

Sak: - Ainda não superou isso Sasuke-kun?? -- Suspiro-- Ele não podia ter contado para gente.

Sas: - Ele colocou a sua vida em perigo. -- Sakura não pode deixar de notar o "sua".

Foi muito espontâneo e carregado de ódio o que tornou tudo mais kawaii, Sakura pulou no pescoço dele e o abraçou.

Sak: - Que bonitinho, é por minha causa então??

Sas: - Não tente defender o Dobe, Sakura.

Sak: - Como você é dramático... -- Ela sorriu divertida e passou a andar ao lado dele

Depois disso eles seguiram em silêncio para sala do Hokage, mas quando entraram encontraram apenas várias pilhas de papél.

Sak: - Naruto??

??: - Sakura-chan??

A voz veio da cadeira do Hokage, onde quer que ela estivesse, mas depois Naruto apareceu e foi abraçar a amiga, mas antes de chegar na Haruno levou um cascudo memorável na cabeça.

Nar: - Itai!! Teme qual o seu problema?? -- Segurando a cabeça ferida.

Sas: - Meu?? Só se for você, Dobe. Você e seu plano poderiam ter machucado alguém.

Nar: - Alguém se feriu??

Sas: - Sim, eu.

Nar: - Então tudo bem. -- Ele deu de ombros e em resposta recebeu mais um cascudo. -- Deixa eu terminar!! A única que não poderia se ferir era a Sakura-chan por ser a médica-nin e eu sabia que você ia protegê-la.

Sas: - Podia ter me avisado pelo menos.

Nar: - Shikamaru é muito inteligente seria impossível enganá-lo de outro jeito o que você queria??

O Uchiha estava pronto para dar mais um cascudo na cabeça do Uzumaki, mas Sakura segurou a mão dele.

Sak: - Deixando isso de lado... -- Disse enquanto abaixava a mão do Uchiha e lhe lançava um olhar reprovador. -- Parabéns!! Eu fiquei sabendo!! Quando é o casamento??

Os dois se abraçaram.

Nar: - Eu queria contar para vocês, mas então já posso ir direto ao assunto, vai ser daqui a uma semana. O que acham de serem os meus padrinhos??

Sak: - Seria uma honra. -- Sasuke apenas via aqueles dois sorrindo radiantes e permitiu que um meio sorriso sincero se formasse em seu rosto.

Sas: - Então você e a Hinata podem ser os meus.

Nar: - Seus?? -- O Uzumaki olhou do Uchiha para Sakura e vice-versa. -- Isso quer dizer que...

Sak: - Uhum. -- Ela confirmou com um leve movimento da cabeça e estava levemente corada. O rosto do Naruto se iluminou e abraçou a amiga depois cumprimentou o Uchiha.

Nar: - É claro que aceitamos, que bom que deu tudo certo... Aliás sabe a Yuki?? Acho que ela está de rolo com o Juugo, mas acho que não se importam.

Sak: - Sério?? Como você sabe??

Juugo estava no mesmo time que a Uchiha e passavam muito tempo juntos, mesmo que aquele fosse apenas um comentário inconseqüente do Naruto, mais tarde se provou verdadeiro. Alguns anos depois eles se casaram também e foi o marido que recebeu o sobrenome no caso, o que aumentou ainda mais o clã Uchiha.

Sas: - Mas ainda assim Dobe, eu não vou esquecer tão cedo ouviu??

Nar: - Yare yare foi por uma boa causa... Não é?? Olha só a Temari e o Shikamaru vão poder ficar juntos e você e a Sakura-chan vão se casar agora.

O Uzumaki sorriu sem graça e recuou um passo frente a ameaça do amigo, Sasuke não parecia ter levado muito na esportiva e ainda teve quatro semanas para pensar em uma forma de torturá-lo.

Ainda assim tudo estava bem, finalmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Na verdade ficou fraquinho, eu queria algo melhor, mas não consegui imaginar mais nada... Uma pena._

_Obrigada mesmo pela paciência em ler uma das minhas fics gigantescas, espero ter notícias de vocês em uma das minhas outras fics ;D _

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
